6: Mar en Calma
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Secuela. Poseidón está arrepentido por sus pasadas infidelidades y busca a su Anfitrite, pero el karma le va a querer jugar una mala pasada. Sorrento queda varado en una isla, aunque no todas son malas noticias. Poseidón x OC, Sorento x OC.
1. I: Prólogo

**MAR EN CALMA**

I: PROLOGO

 _Templo bajo el mar_

 _Fecha desconocida_

Fuertes y decididos pasos resonaban en los pasillos del templo bajo el mar. Ella siguió caminando con la mirada fija al final del pasillo. Los generales marinos y guardias se inclinaron ante ella cuando iba pasando, pero fueron ignorados. La delicada mano femenina estaba empuñada en un gesto furioso. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se detuvo de golpe, mirando a los guardias.

-Vengo a ver al señor Poseidón- dijo la nereida con un tono autoritario. Desde que la vieron acercarse, los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada a la habitación del dios de los mares comenzaron a temblar. Sabían bien sus órdenes, pero la chica frente a ellos era su reina. ¿Cómo podían negarse a sus órdenes?

-Pero… señora…- comenzó uno de ellos.

-¿Pero?¿Pero?- dijo la nereida alzando la voz- ¿así le respondes a tu reina?¡Les ordeno que abran la puerta en este instante!-

-El señor Poseidón está ocupado, señora- dijo el otro guardia- y nos ha ordenado que no abramos la puerta a nadie… incluso a usted, señora-

-¡Me importa un comino!- exclamó la furiosa nereida- ¡a un lado!-

Anfitrite comenzó a tener un tic en el ojo. Con un par de movimientos de sus manos, apareció un flujo de agua que arrastró a los guardias de frente de la puerta y contra las paredes a los lados del pasillo. Con una última mirada furibunda y exasperada a ellos, se volvió a la puerta y la abrió.

Al escuchar sus gritos, Poseidón había estado sobre aviso, y se levantó precipitadamente, escondiendo a su acompañante en el closet. Tan pronto como su esposa entró a la habitación, casi echando humo por las orejas, Poseidón puso su mejor cara de inocencia.

-¡Mi amor!- exclamó Poseidón al verla- ¿qué haces aquí?-

-¡Vine a ver por mí misma lo que me has estado ocultando todo este tiempo!- escupió ella.

Poseidón palideció, y tragó saliva.

-¿Porqué estás tan enojada? ¿no estás contenta de verme?- dijo Poseidón, de nuevo intentando parecer adorable, sabiendo que su esposa no se podría resistir a sus encantos. Se equivocó.

-No- dijo Anfitrite con honestidad, y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor- ¿dónde está?-

-¿Dónde está que cosa, mi amor?- preguntó Poseidón con el mejor tono de dulzura que fue capaz de pronunciar.

-La mujer con la que me estás engañando esta vez- dijo la nereida, sin disimular ni un poco su furia.

Poseidón fingió estar muy ofendido y sorprendido.

-¿Una mujer? Por supuesto que no, amor mío- dijo Poseidón- tú sabes bien que eres la única mujer en el universo para mí-

-No me vengas con eso- dijo Anfitrite- estabas furioso porque acabas de perder la competencia con Athena por esa ciudad en Grecia, tu caballo contra su olivo, ¿y buscaste consuelo con otra? ¡Cómo te atreves!-

-¡No es lo que piensas, mujer!- dijo Poseidón, entrando en pánico. Anfitrite siempre era dulce y calmada. Nunca la había visto tan furiosa como en ese momento.

-¿Mujer?- gruñó ella, y el dios de los mares se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error.

-Perdón, mi amor- dijo Poseidón.

-¿Quién es esta vez?- preguntó Anfitrite- ¿Medusa? ¿Tyro?¿Alope?¿Amymone? ¿Cleito?-

Poseidón reprimió un escalofrío al escuchar a todas las mujeres con las que alguna vez había engañado a su esposa. Y él pensando que ella era feliz en su ignorancia. Al parecer no era feliz ni ignorante al respecto.

-No me recuerdes a Medusa- dijo Poseidón, intentando cambiar el tema- ya ni siquiera tienes que estar celosa de ella, Athena la convirtió en un monstruo después de…-

Grave, grave error. Anfitrite, aunque pequeña, le dio una tremenda bofetada a Poseidón en la cara, tan sorpresivamente que el dios no pudo hacer nada para detenerla. Con la mejilla izquierda hinchada, miró a su esposa con una expresión dolida. Anfitrite no se dejó impresionar por ello. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el closet. A pesar de las protestas de Poseidón, Anfitrite lo abrió. Para contribuir a su furia, la chica con la que había estado Poseidón hacía unos minutos aún estaba ahí.

Anfitrite se volvió, furiosa, hacia Poseidón, mientras la otra chica se encargaba de salir corriendo de su habitación.

-"Sabes que eres la única mujer para mí"- dijo la nereida, imitando la voz de Poseidón- ¿cómo puedes ser tan cínico?-

-Mi amor, yo…- comenzó Poseidón. Anfitrite lo volvió a abofetear.

-Mi amor ni que nada- dijo la nereida- ya estoy harta. Me voy de aquí. ¡Ya no te soporto! No sufriré más esta humillación-

Poseidón sonrió levemente. Era una amenaza vacía.

-No lo harás, Anfitrite. No puedes salir del templo sin mi autorización- dijo Poseidón en un tono autoritario, olvidando por un momento que quería calmar a su esposa, señalando su dedo corazón izquierdo, en el cual tenía marcado en la piel un anillo- ¿ves esto? Esto significa que eres la consorte de uno de los dioses del Olimpo. Y si no lo sabías antes, ahora ya lo sabes: tendrás que hacer como hacen Hera y las demás: cerrar los ojos y aguantarte-

Poseidón se arrepintió de inmediato de haber dicho eso, pues casi pudo escuchar el corazón de la nereida quebrándose. Tras su asombro inicial, Anfitrite se puso, si eso era posible, más furiosa que antes. Iba a golpearlo una tercera vez, pero Poseidón tomó su mano y se lo impidió. Lo que es más, la empezó a jalar hacia la cama, y Anfitrite estaba fuera de sí de enojo y espanto. El dios de los mares la tiró sobre la cama, y después se tiró sobre ella.

-Ahora, mi amor, déjame compensarte por lo que acabo de hacer- dijo Poseidón con un tono de voz tan empalagoso que la nereida cerró los ojos. El dios de los mares la besó, con tanto cariño y pasión que a ella casi se le olvida lo que acababa de ocurrir. Casi.

Con un movimiento rápido, e inesperado por Poseidón. Anfitrite se acostó sobre su costado derecho y, con todas sus fuerzas, propició un rodillazo a su esposo en las costillas, que hizo que el dios la soltara dando un grito de dolor y se dejara caer boca arriba sobre la cama. Anfitrite se levantó, llorosa, y acercándose a una bandeja que tenía algunas frutas, tomó un pequeño cuchillo que estaba junto a la bandeja.

-Nada va a compensar nunca lo que me acabas de decir, Poseidón- dijo Anfitrite, con su voz quebrada por la furia y las lágrimas- adiós, esposo, nos veremos la próxima reencarnación, si es que has cambiado tus mañas-

Poseidón observó, espantado, como su nereida salía de su habitación y se encerraba en el baño. Una vez que el dolor en sus costillas cedió y se pudo levantar, corrió a la puerta del baño y la golpeó con insistencia.

-Anfitrite- dijo el dios, sin dejar de intentar abrir la puerta, el pánico creciendo en su voz- ¿qué estas haciendo? No vayas a hacer alguna tontería. ¡Anfitrite! ¡Ayuda!-

Los dos guardias que habían estado en la puerta se acercaron y ayudaron al dios a abrir la puerta. Cuando lo lograron, un horrendo y sangriento espectáculo los estaba esperando. La joven diosa estaba tumbada en el suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre, la cual fluía de una herida horizontal en la base de su cuello. En su mano izquierda, un pequeño cuchillo de frutas. Su corazón no latía más. Poseidón cayó de rodillas, la tomó con cariño, colocando su cabeza sobre su regazo, y lloró.

-Perdóname, Anfitrite- dijo Poseidón entre lágrimas, con todo el peso de lo que había hecho cayendo sobre él- soy un estúpido. Todo… todo esto es mi culpa…-

x-x-x

 _Puerto de Kaunakakai, oeste de la Isla Moloka'i, Hawaii_

 _Año 2 antes del nacimiento de Athena_

Las olas rugían ferozmente, el oscuro cielo brillaba a intervalos impredecibles con la furia de Zeus y sus relámpagos. La lluvia azotaba ferozmente la isla más odiada del archipiélago hawaiano, al este de Honolulu. Cerca de la playa, a las afueras de la ciudad, la lluvia amenazaba con destruir la pequeña casa.

Pero dentro de la misma estaba ocurriendo otro drama de distinta naturaleza. La mujer estaba a punto de dar a luz. Mister Kalani, un hombre alto, portador de su orgullosa raza hawaiana, esperaba pacientemente mientras la partera hacía lo que podía para atender a la madre y ayudar a nacer a la criatura. A diferencia de su esposo, ella era blanca, de cabellos castaños claros y ojos color zafiro. Finalmente, el llanto de un bebé resaltó sobre el ruido de la tormenta, y mister Kalani pudo respirar aliviado.

La partera salió con la criatura en sus brazos, cubierta en mantas, y se la mostró al ahora padre.

-La señora Kalani está bien, señor- dijo la partera.

-Déjame verlo, mujer- dijo el hombre bruscamente, destapando las mantas con un poco de brusquedad- quiero ver a mi hijo-

Pues eso esperaba. Un hijo que le ayudara en su oficio de la pesca. Un hijo que los salvara de la pobreza en la que estaban.

-Señor, su esposa acaba de dar a luz a una niña sana- decretó la partera antes de que mister Kalani terminara de descubrir a la criatura. Éste se detuvo, y dio un paso atrás.

-¿Niña?- dijo horrorizado, y la partera asintió- ¡si una niña no sirve para ayudarme en la pesca, nada más sirve para hacer hijos!-

La partera bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento mucho, mister Kalani- dijo la partera, reprimiendo un escalofrío al escuchar el fuerte trueno- ¿que hago con la niña?-

-Regrésala a su madre- dijo el hombre- no tengo ningún asunto con ella-

-Señor, ¿no quiere siquiera verla?- dijo la partera.

El hombre frunció el entrecejo y la miró. Era una niña blanca, como su madre, sus ojos eran de color azul zafiro, pero sus cabellos eran de color aqua, muy diferente al de mister Kalani o su esposa. Éste se enfureció y escupió en el suelo. Entró a la habitación donde estaba su esposa, y le dio una tremenda bofetada.

-¡Esa niña no es mía!- gritó mister Kalani- ¡no es hija mía! ¡Me engañaste con otro! Eres una zorra…- la abofeteó otra vez- ¡esta niña no merece llamarse mi hija! Y tú, tú me has traicionado-

-No, John, escúchame…- dijo la mujer, pálida de miedo.

-Nada, no tengo nada que escuchar- dijo el hombre, tomando a la niña de manos de la partera y dejándola en los de su madre- ten a tu hija y lárgate de mi casa. Tienes doce horas para salir de mi hogar y de mi vista. Si regreso y aún están aquí, las mataré a las dos con mis propias manos-

La mujer se quedó llorando, con la pequeña en brazos, mientras que el hombre salió y cerró de golpe la puerta. Una vez que dejó de llorar, se volvió a su hija.

-Para mí eres una niña divina, Tu padre era seguramente un dios, o los dioses no existen- le susurró su madre, mientras que la pequeña cerraba su manita alrededor del meñique de la mujer- niña divina-

x-x-x

 _Hotel Hokulani, Honolulu, Hawaii_

 _Año 10 del nacimiento de Athena_

Kanon llegó a la capital de Hawaii a tiempo para su reunión, a la cual acudió con un gesto de fastidio, pero sabía que no tenía opción. El dragón marino había escuchado que Anfitrite, la esposa de Poseidón, había nacido en Francia, y que la familia de la chica estaba de vacaciones en Honolulu. De hecho, el padre de la niña había aceptado encontrarse con él para discutir si se la iba a entregar o no, pues también estaba enterado de la naturaleza divina de su hija.

El general marino entró al lobby del hotel, y pidió hablar con monsieur Jean Laurent. El hombre en la recepción condujo a Kanon a una habitación con una mesa y tres sillas, tres copas y una botella de vino. El joven general marino se dejó caer en una de las sillas. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando dos hombres entraron a la habitación. Uno de ellos, estaba seguro, era monsieur Laurent. Un hombre alto, que antes había sido pelirrojo pero su cabello estaba ahora lleno de canas, con ojos de color verde olivo, que lo miraban con una expresión cansada. El otro hombre era un joven, más o menos de la edad de Kanon, con cabellos castaños enmarcando su rostro, y los mismos ojos color olivo, aunque mucho más oscuros.

 _-Bonjour, monsieur_ Kanon- dijo monsieur Laurent- es un gusto conocerlo por fin. Jean Laurent, a su servicio. Éste es mi hijo mayor, François Laurent-

Kanon observó al chico con algo de desdén, y éste le devolvió una mirada llena de enojo. El general marino intuyó que el chico sabía porqué estaban ahí.

-Un gusto- dijo Kanon fríamente, sin muchas ganas- supongo que ya sabe que estamos haciendo aquí-

- _Oui, oui_ \- dijo el hombre- lo sé-

Kanon miró de reojo a François, pero éste seguía mirándolo con verdadero odio. No le dio importancia.

-Bueno, quiero ir directo al grano, _monsieur_ Laurent- dijo Kanon- Julián Solo, es decir, el señor Poseidón, tiene en este momento 12 años. Al cumplir los 16, Poseidón despertará, y seguramente estará deseando que su amada esposa esté con él durante ese tiempo-

-Su madre no deseaba que la trajera a este encuentro- dijo de pronto monsieur Laurent- pero creo que no tiene caso evitar el destino: ni siquiera los dioses pueden sustraerse a él. Y además, primero tenemos que arreglar el asunto monetario…-

-Se le pagará más que generosamente- interrumpió Kanon en un tono que finalizaba la conversación. Sabía que la fortuna de los Solo podía pagar cualquier cosa que monsieur Laurent quisiera- no necesito escuchar más. Tengo que verla y asegurarme de que es Anfitrite-

El hombre asintió.

-Ven, Céline- dijo monsieur Laurent, volviéndose a la puerta de donde había emergido hacía unos minutos- ven, no tengas miedo, quiero que conozcas a un buen amigo…-

Un par de ojos castaños se asomaron furtivamente por el marco de la puerta. Ante la insistencia de su padre, la niña caminó hacia él. Tan pronto como la vio, Kanon se quedó paralizado de sorpresa y de horror. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Una vez que la niña llegó a la presencia de Kanon, hizo una reverencia perfecta y sonrió.

-Monsieur Kanon- dijo monsieur Laurent- me permite presentarle a mi hija, mademoiselle Céline Laurent-

La niña era, lisa y llanamente, muy hermosa. No tenía cabellos rojos, sino castaños oscuros como el ocaso, formados en rizos que enmarcaban su rostro, y ojos castaños también que brillaban hermosamente con la luz. Su piel era extremadamente blanca, aunque un poco enrojecida por su reciente exposición al sol, y tenía una cicatriz horizontal en la base de su cuello, que apenas se notaba un poco más oscura que su tono de piel. Llevaba un vestido ligero color blanco con estampado de flores rojas en la falda, y unas sencillas sandalias, nada fuera de lo común para una chica de vacaciones en Hawaii. Pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención al general marino.

Era joven. Demasiado joven.

-¡Pero si es una niña!- dijo Kanon, palideciendo horrorizado- ¿qué edad tiene?-

-Acaba de cumplir siete años- dijo monsieur Laurent, extrañado.

Kanon casi tuvo un tic en el ojo. ¿Una pequeña diosa de siete años?¿De qué les iba a servir? Pronto librarían una guerra contra Athena, no podían apoyarse en una niña de siete años, por más que esa niña fuera Anfitrite. Tendría apenas diez u once años cuando comenzara la guerra contra Athena. Y Kanon sabía que no podía esperar más tiempo. Bruscamente, Kanon se puso de pie. François también se puso de pie, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

-¡Esa niña no me sirve!- dijo Kanon, haciendo que la niña diera un respingo, y que se refugiara en brazos de su hermano mayor- y no sirve de nada al señor Poseidón. ¡No hay trato!-

- _Monseur!_ \- exclamó el hombre viejo, levantándose también y dando un golpe en la mesa con una manos abiertas- ¿va a rechazarla? C'est ne pas possible! ¡Le aseguro que ella es a quien busca: Anfitrite, la esposa de Poseidón!-

-El problema es que ella es demasiado joven- dijo Kanon, alzando la voz- el señor Poseidón tiene trece años y está casi listo. Ella tendrá once cuando la guerra contra Athena comience. No nos sirve estando tan pequeña. Y no podemos estar cargando con una niña. No hay trato-

Y Kanon salió apresuradamente de la habitación y del hotel. Había fallado. En la guerra contra Athena, no tendrían el apoyo de Anfitrite.

Y Céline se quedó llorando en los brazos de su hermano.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Solo_

 _Año 13 del nacimiento de Athena_

Julián Solo se dejó caer en el suelo, completamente derrotado y lleno de tristeza. Le había pedido matrimonio a Saori Kido, y ésta lo había rechazado. ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Qué no estaba obligada a aceptarlo tan prono como lo había propuesto?

Y luego estaba esa otra noticia. Kanon había vuelto a aparecer, para decirle que él, Julián Solo, era Poseidón. Aunque en un principio había estado complacido, ahora estaba un poco triste. ¿Porqué Saori no lo había aceptado? Estúpida Saori.

-¿Mi señor?- dijo una voz dudosa. Se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Sorrento, general marino de Sirena.

-Ah, Sorrento, eres tú- dijo Julián, sin muchas ganas.

-Sí, señor Poseidón- dijo el general marino- ¿porqué está tan afligido?-

Julián se encogió de hombros, pero Sorrento fácilmente adivinó la causa. Era su reciente rechazo. Sorrento sonrió y se sentó en el suelo junto a él.

-No se preocupe, mi señor Poseidón- dijo Sorrento- no funcionó con Saori Kido porque ella es Athena. Y ella no puede estar con usted-

Julián Solo gruñó. Por supuesto que ya sabía eso. ¿Porqué tenía tan mala suerte?

-Además, mi señor Poseidón ya está destinado a otra persona- agregó Sorrento.

Inesperadamente, al escuchar esto, Julián se volvió hacia él, sorprendido.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Julián.

Sorrento lo miró, frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿No lo sabía?¿No tenía sus memorias completas como Poseidón? Como fuera, el general marino procedió a explicarle.

-Usted está destinado a una hermosa nereida llamada Anfitrite- dijo Sorrento- es su esposa, desde los tiempos mitológicos-

Julián Solo asintió. Vagamente recordaba algo así. Hizo una mueca.

-¿Y porqué Kanon no la trajo aquí antes?- preguntó Julián Solo- según tengo entendido, él ya había hecho preparativos para tener la mayor ventaja, ¿no es así?¿Porqué ella no fue traída aquí? Como diosa, Anfitrite tiene que tener un gran poder, ¿no es así?-

Sorrento bajó la mirada.

-Kanon fue por ella- explicó el general marino- pero hubo un problema-

Julián frunció el entrecejo con curiosidad.

-Cuando Kanon fue por ella, ella era demasiado joven para ayudar en su guerra con Athena,s señor Poseidón- dijo Sorrento- aún en este momento debe ser demasiado joven, ni siquiera debe haber alcanzado la madurez-

-Oh…- dijo simplemente Julián. Una niña, eso era su esposa. No era más que una niña pequeña. Sacudió la cabeza- bien. Kanon tiene razón en todo caso. Ya estamos listos para la guerra contra Athena. Comencemos. No, espera- añadió.

Sorrento se volvió a inclinar.

-¿Mi señor Poseidón?- dijo el general marino.

-¿Quien es ella?- dijo Julián jugando con sus dedos- mi esposa…-

Sorrento lo miró, con un toque de compasión en sus ojos.

-Kanon me dijo que su nombre es Céline… Céline Laurent- dijo el general marino de Sirena- es todo lo que sé de ella-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis, Santuario de Athena_

 _Tres meses después del ataque al complejo de Esparta_

Kanon despertó de pronto, ante el sonido de un vidrio quebrándose cerca del baño de su habitación. Casi amanecía. El gemelo se giró en su cama, y notó que Satu no estaba con él. Kanon se incorporó y tocó el espacio vacío en su cama.

-¿Satu?- dijo Kanon en un tono somnoliento, tallándose los ojos y buscando a tientas el interruptor para encender la luz. Lo hizo, y vio que su habitación estaba vacía. Alzó la voz- Satu,¿estás bien?-

Kanon la escuchó toser un poco antes de que Satu respondiera.

-Aquí estoy…- dijo Satu débilmente, su voz proveniente del cuarto de baño- aquí estoy, Kanon. No te preocupes-

-¿Estás bien, Satu?- repitió el gemelo, levantándose de la cama y acercándose a la puerta del baño.

-Sí- respondió ella en voz baja- no… no vengas, estoy…- y escuchó el sonido de Satu vomitando.

-Satu, ¿qué te sucede? Dime- insistió Kanon. Satu no respondió, y el gemelo entró al cuarto de baño. Satu estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, su cabeza apoyada en la pared, pálida, y algunas lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas- oh, Satu, creo que estás enferma. Ven, vamos a acostarte de nuevo, mi amor-

Satu no respondió, pero dejó que Kanon la levantara y la regresara a la cama. Una vez que la acostó y la besó en la mejilla con cariño, el gemelo menor se apresuró a salir de su habitación rumbo al templo de Sagitario, con la idea de encontrar a Sofi. Cuando salió de su habitación, se encontró a Casandra, envuelta con su bata, quien se había levantado temprano para preparar el desayuno para Saga y Kostas, sobre todo porque el mayor de los gemelos tenía guardia temprano en los terrenos del Santuario.

-¿Kanon?- dijo Casandra, sorprendida al ver su expresión preocupada- ¿qué haces levantado tan temprano? ¿sucede algo malo?-

-Creo que Satu está enferma- dijo Kanon en voz baja- iba a buscar a Sofi para…-

-Sofi vive en un departamento en Atenas, Kanon, ahora que el peligro pasó. Además, esta noche está de guardia en el hospital- dijo Casandra, y Kanon dejó caer sus hombros- Aioros irá por ella a media mañana. Quizá puedo ayudar. ¿Qué le pasa a Satu?-

-Se levanta en la madrugada, vomitando- dijo Kanon, cruzándose de brazos con la mirada baja- y, pensándolo bien, lleva toda la semana así. Quizá fue algo que comió. No sé que…- levantó los ojos, y vio la amplia sonrisa de su cuñada. Frunció el entrecejo con cara de pocos amigos- ¿que es tan divertido?-

La chica suspiró.

-Espera aquí, solo un minuto- dijo Casandra, entrando de nuevo a la habitación de Saga, y saliendo de ella llevando una cajita de cartón alargada en sus manos, de color blanco y rosa. Cuando la puso en manos de Kanon, éste casi la deja caer al suelo del susto. Casandra volvió a reír.

-Oh…- dijo Kanon, ruborizándose levemente y mirando alternadamente la sonrisa de Casandra y la caja que tenía en sus manos, sin poder creer que su cuñada le hubiera dado eso- ¿pero cómo…?-

Casandra se echó a reír una tercera vez.

-¿Es en serio, Kanon?- dijo ella entre risas- ¿quieres tener la plática de las abejitas y los pajaritos?-

Kanon se ruborizó mucho mas de lo que estaba antes, si es que eso era posible. Volvió a mirar la cajita que se encontraba en sus manos temblorosas.

-¿Se puede estar seguro?- dijo Kanon. Casandra puso su índice sobre la cajita que tenía Kanon en sus manos, y alzó las cejas.

-¿No quisieras averiguarlo?- dijo su cuñada. Kanon asintió, y Casandra lo empujó levemente para que regresara a su habitación- ve con ella, y por todos los dioses, déjanos saber el resultado a Saga y a mí-

Kanon asintió torpemente, y dirigió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tan pronto como el gemelo menor desapareció de su vista, Casandra regresó apresuradamente a la habitación de Saga sin dejar de sonreír. No dudó en despertarlo: tenía que contarle un secreto.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de autor:

Moloka'i: es una isla en el archipiélago de Hawaii. Antes era llamada "la isla maldita" porque solían desterrar a los enfermos de lepra a esa isla.

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado esta introducción. Poseidón metió las cuatro patas, y lleva siglos pagando caro sus muchos errores. Y sí, eso que terminó en las manos de Kanon es una prueba de embarazo. ¡Hay un Patriarca que no va a estar muy contento que digamos! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	2. II: Empieza La Búsqueda

**MAR EN CALMA**

II: EMPIEZA LA BÚSQUEDA

 _Templo de Géminis, Santuario de Athena_

Tanto Kanon como Satu estaban sentados juntos, al borde de la cama, tomados de la mano y mirando el objeto en la mano libre de la chica. Kanon acarició el dorso de la mano de su chica con cariño, en un afán por tranquilizarla, pero la verdad era que ambos estaban sin palabras y estupefactos. Tras varios minutos en silencio, Satu tragó saliva y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kanon.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible, Kanon?- dijo Satu en un susurro- ¿qué voy a hacer…?-

-Qué vamos a hacer, querrás decir- la corrigió Kanon en un tono cariñoso, que no era más que para los oídos de su chica- te voy a decir que vamos a hacer, mi amor. Nos vamos a alegrar por esto. Iremos a pedir la bendición de Athena. Y después, aparentemente, vamos a escuchar un muy largo sermón del maestro Shion sobre… lo irresponsables que somos-

Satu rió nerviosa, y lo besó en la mejilla tras exhalar todo el aire que tenía retenido en sus pulmones.

-Gracias, Kanon- dijo Satu en voz baja.

Kanon se levantó, y le ofreció la mano.

-Vamos, Satu, es hora de desayunar. Además, no queremos que Saga y Casandra se vean privados de una magnifica ocasión de importunarnos- añadió Kanon.

Satu asintió y tomó la mano de su chico, y éste la ayudó a levantarse. Ambos salieron de la habitación juntos, y se encontraron a Saga y a Casandra, ambos de pie, hombro con hombro, ambos con los brazos cruzados y sonrisas socarronas en sus rostros. Ambos señalaron con la mirada la mesa, con cuatro desayunos listos y servidos.

Al ver la amplia sonrisa de su gemelo, Kanon suspiró sonoramente. Iba a ser una larga mañana.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Solo, Grecia_

Julián estaba de pie frente al balcón de su mansión, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Suspiró sonoramente, lleno de tristeza. Parecía que el destino quería que se quedara solo para siempre. Fue el destino quien lo había hecho sentirse atraído primero por Athena y luego por Perséfone, ¿o no? ¿Porqué, oh, porqué el destino era tan cruel?

Bueno, no era que estuviera molesto por como habían sucedido las cosas con Hades y Perséfone. Su divino hermano siempre había sido fiel a su hermosa esposa, a diferencia de él mismo.

Poseidón sintió un poco de culpa al recordar ese pequeño detalle. Anfitrite. La última vez que la había visto, o mejor dicho, que había estado con él, la noche había terminado con su adorada esposa cortándose el cuello con un cuchillo, para huir de él y castigarlo por sus infidelidades. Nunca más. Sí había visto a Anfitrite en varias ocasiones, pero nunca había podido regresar a ella, pues las guerras contra Athena se lo habían impedido, él muriendo en todas y cada una de ellas.

Se lo merecía. Que cosa más estúpida se le había ocurrido decir a su nereida. Después de como la había tratado, no le extrañaba que Anfitrite haya decidido tomar un cuchillo y…

Julián sacudió la cabeza. No quería recordar esas cosas tan horribles. Pero quizá sería bueno empezar a buscar a su esposa esta vez.

El problema era, ¿dónde podía estar? En todo el mundo, no tenía idea de donde comenzar a buscarla. Y, sobre todo, si ella no quería ser encontrada, sabía que sería muy difícil, casi imposible.

De pronto, recordó que Sorrento le había contado una vez, hacía ya un buen tiempo, que Kanon la había buscado para que se uniera a su ejército, y la encontrado.

-Sorrento- dijo Julián en voz alta, volviendo momentáneamente su vista hacia el interior de la mansión.

El general marino acudió de inmediato a su llamado, y el joven dios casi se arrepintió de haberlo mandado llamar.

Sorrento tenía una mirada triste y torturada, caminando cabizbajo y arrastrando los pies. El joven dios se cacheteó mentalmente al recordarlo, y lo miró con compasión. Si él mismo, Julián, tenía mala suerte porque su capricho de estar con Elizabeth no se cumplió, pues era Perséfone, pero al final de cuentas era un capricho y nada más. En cambio, Sorrento estaba sufriendo horriblemente porque Cathy, de quien había estado enamorado desde hacía muchos años, desde que la conocía, había elegido a Milo de Escorpión.

Sorrento se inclinó sin ocultar su expresión. Julián pudo ver que incluso tenía ojeras, y éstas no eran precisamente por sus heridas en los últimos ataques. El joven dios de los mares intentó sonreírle simpatéticamente.

-Sorrento- dijo Julián, jugando con sus dedos- creo… he estado pasando mucho tiempo sin mi esposa. Lo que ocurrió con Hades y Perséfone hace poco me hizo darme cuenta de ello. Necesito encontrarla-

Sorrento asintió levemente.

-La señora Anfitrite es una niña francesa que debe tener como unos once o doce años. Creo que ya le había dicho que se llama Céline Laurent, señor Poseidón- dijo Sorrento, dudoso- aunque no sé exactamente en que parte de Francia viven-

-Francia es demasiado grande para buscarla- dijo Julián- aunque podamos sentir su cosmo, tendríamos que recorrer todo el país para encontrarla. ¿Cómo la encontraron antes?-

-Kanon la encontró porque su propia familia lo contactó- le explicó Sorrento- estaban desesperados por obtener dinero. Recuerdo que Kanon se reunió con su padre en un hotel en Honolulu-

Julián sopesó aquello. Caminó en círculos por el balcón, pensando en lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. De pronto levantó la mirada y se dirigió al general marino.

-Sorrento, necesito que vayas inmediatamente a Hawaii a pedir los datos de la familia humana de mi Anfitrite- dijo Julián- mientras tanto, con su nombre, intentaré encontrarla en Francia…-

-Sí, señor Poseidón- dijo Sorrento.

-Y Sorrento- añadió el dios de los mares antes de que se retirara. El general se detuvo, y se volvió hacia Julián. Éste sonrió- cuídate-

Sorrento sonrió tristemente y, tras inclinarse, se despidió.

x-x-x

 _Marsella, Francia_

La niña de largos rizos castaños se dejó caer sobre su cama, completamente agotada. Tras un largo día con sus tutores, por fin podía descansar. La chica dejó que sus zapatos se deslizaran de sus pies al piso, y se acomodó en el centro de su cama, con sus brazos extendidos, ignorante del peligro que la asechaba. Cerró los ojos y suspiró sonoramente, disfrutando la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana.

De pronto escuchó el grito de un hombre, y sintió a alguien caer pesadamente en su cama, junto a ella. La chica gritó de espanto, pero una carcajada la alertó de quien se trataba.

-¡Ah!- gritó ella, y se volvió para darse cuenta de que se trataba de su hermano mayor- ¡François! ¡Me asustaste! Eso no se hace…-

François no dejaba de reírse de ella y de su cara de terror, así que la chica lo tumbó de la cama a patadas.

-¡Oye!- exclamó el chico desde el suelo, aún sin dejar de reírse- eso es trampa, Céline-

Céline se incorporó en su cama, y su hermano se sentó junto a ella.

-Eso te pasa por asustarme- dijo la chica, enseñándole la lengua.

-¿Qué sucede, hermanita?- dijo François, pasándole el brazo por la espalda y atrayéndola hacia sí mismo- ¿no te apetece ir a nadar en la bahía, hacia el _Chateau d'If_ , otra vez?-

Céline sacudió la cabeza.

-No, hoy no- dijo ella- estoy muy agotada hoy-

François miró a su hermana menor, dándose cuenta de que ya no era una niña pequeña. Sabía que aún era una niña, pero pronto crecería y sería mayor, aunque a sus ojos aún seguía siendo su hermanita bebé. Y hablando de eso.

-Vamos, Céline, no sé porque estás tan desganada el día de hoy- insistió François, tumbándose hacia atrás y poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza- el mar está en calma. Seguramente es porque el bastardo que se atrevió a rechazarte por tu juventud perdió la guerra contra Athena el año pasado-

-Por favor, François, no quiero hablar de eso…- comenzó Céline.

-Él se lo pierde, Céline- dijo François, ignorando su reclamo- además, hay descortesías que se agradecen, ¿no lo crees? Quien sabe lo que los santos de Athena te habrían hecho si hubieras partido con él. Estarías encerrada en el Santuario en estos momentos. No, que bueno que no quiso llevarte de mi lado, hermanita-

Y François se incorporó de nuevo y le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo reír a Céline. Esta suspiró después de reír.

-¿Sabes algo, François? Sé que es extraño, pero lo extraño- dijo Céline, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de decirlo en voz alta.

-¿A qué te refieres, Céline?- dijo el chico- ¿hablas de Poseidón?-

Céline bajó la mirada. Ojalá pudiera explicar a su hermano como eran las cosas antes con Poseidón. Cómo lo recordaba. Cuando era bueno, cuando no la estaba engañando con otras mujeres como Medusa. Le daba escalofríos de solo pensarlo. Extrañaba a Poseidón, pero ¿cómo podía perdonarlo por todo lo que hizo?

Turbada por la mirada interrogante de su hermano mayor, Céline se llevó la mano al cuello, buscando a tientas el collar que traía puesto, pero en vez de eso, sus dedos pasaron por la cicatriz horizontal que tenía en el cuello.

-¿François?- dijo Céline, olvidándose momentáneamente de la conversación previa- recuérdame, ¿cómo fue me hice esta cicatriz?-

El joven asintió, sus hermosos ojos color olivo sobre la cicatriz rojiza en su blanca piel.

-Tenías un tumor de la tiroides cuando eras más pequeña, _ma chérie_ \- dijo François- nuestro padre lo notó cuando tenías dos años. Te operaron para quitártelo. Supongo que no lo recuerdas nada de eso, eras muy pequeña-

Céline sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Y es por eso tomo esas pastillas?- dijo Céline, y su hermano asintió. Al verla callada y pensativa, François la tomó de la mano y la hizo levantarse.

-Vamos, Céline, quita esa cara, vamos por unas crepas y café a la rue Vilette- dijo François- le prometí a Fleur de Lys que irías conmigo-

Céline sonrió, y se calzó sus zapatos, para seguir a su hermano.

x-x-x

 _Santuario de Athena, Atenas, Grecia_

 _Templo de Géminis_

Después de desayunar, y del silencioso festejo que Saga y Casandra hicieron para celebrar las noticias, as dos chicas se fueron a sentar a la sala, dejando a los gemelos solos para hablar. Kanon estaba sin palabras, muy asustado por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero había tenido que fingir para que Satu se sintiera tranquila. Saga lo sabía.

-¿Estás bien, Kanon?- dijo su gemelo en voz baja.

-Estoy bien- dijo Kanon, y pasó saliva- esto es muy… inesperado. Pero la amo, Saga. Realmente la amo y quiero estar con ella, pase lo que pase…-

-Entonces estamos por buen camino, hermanito- dijo Saga, dándole una palmada en su hombro- va a estar bien. Deberían ir con Athena y pedirle su bendición, igual que nosotros-

Kanon miró sospechosamente a su hermano.

-Quieres que el maestro Shion nos sermonee como lo hizo contigo, ¿verdad?- dijo Kanon, y Saga asintió riendo. El gemelo menor suspiró- ¿qué se siente, Saga?-

-¿El sermón del maestro Shion? No es muy divertido…- comenzó Saga.

-No, no eso- dijo Kanon- tener un hijo, ¿qué se siente?-

Saga se dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás y suspiró.

-Es una gran responsabilidad, Kanon- le respondió su hermano mayor- pero una gran alegría también. Ese enano es la luz de mi vida, lo sabes. Supongo que para ti será como tener a Kostas, pero sin que puedas devolvérmelo al final del día-

Kanon sonrió levemente. Claro que él amaba a su sobrino. ¿Pero un hijo? La sonrisa confiada de su hermano lo tranquilizó. Si Saga había podido ser padre y hacerlo bien, ¿porqué rayos no podría él? El gemelo menor suspiró y se puso de pie.

-Supongo que Satu y yo tenemos que ir a hablar con Athena- dijo Kanon- por… por favor, no le digas a nadie más hasta… hasta que ambos estemos listos-

-Tienes mi palabra, Kanon- dijo Saga seriamente.

x-x-x

 _Playa de Moloka'i, Hawaii_

Esa mañana, dos niños hawaianos entraron en la vieja cabaña. Mister Kalani los recibió con una sonrisa. Eran sus hijos, hombres, quienes podían ayudarlo con la pesca. La chica de cabellos color aqua y ojos azul zafiro entró a la vieja choza detrás de ellos. Aunque llevaba quince años sin verla, mister Kalani la reconoció enseguida tan pronto como llegó, por sus ojos y el color de sus cabellos. Había escuchado su nombre en el pueblo. Leilani. La hija de su antigua esposa.

-Eres tú, mocosa- dijo mister Kalani en un tono despectivo, entrecerrando los ojos- la hija de esa zorra. Nunca creí que tendrías las agallas de mostrar tu rostro en esta respetable casa-

-Mi madre no era ninguna zorra- dijo Leilani, un poco asustada, pero con decisión- ella cometió un error, y ha sufrido y se ha arrepentido por él todos los días desde que nací. Por favor, padre…-

-¡Yo no soy tu padre!- gritó el hombre, tomando un cuenco y tirándolo al suelo- tú no eres mi hija, eres solo un accidente, un desliz. Seguramente tu padre fue uno de esos turistas extranjeros que van y vienen todo el tiempo. Tu madre me engañó con uno de esos buenos para nada, y ni tú ni ella recibirán nunca mi perdón-

-Pero por favor…-

-¡Silencio, mocosa!- gritó de nuevo mister Kalani- tú no eres bienvenida en esta casa. ¡Largo de aquí!-

-Por favor, pa… señor- dijo Leilani en un tono suplicante- mi madre ha muerto. Y no tengo a nadie en el mundo más que a usted. Por favor-

-Lo tenía merecido esa mujer- dijo el hombre- y tú, tú no eres bienvenida aquí. Ve al pueblo, y busca empleo en uno de los burdeles. Eso sería ideal para ti, considerando quién era tu madre.

Leilani tenía lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Cómo podía ese hombre ser tan cruel? Si ella no había hecho nada malo, más que nacer. Inconscientemente, pensó que entendía porqué su madre lo había engañado.

-Nunca hice nada mejor que deshacerme de tu madre, mocosa indeseable- continuó mister Kalani- ahora lárgate de aquí. Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de aquí, te mataré con mis propias manos-

Leilani miró a los dos niños y a la nueva esposa de mister Kalani. Ni bien su madre salió de esa casa, su padre se volvió a casar con esa mujer, que le engendró dos hijos varones, que era lo que él deseaba. La chica asintió, tomó su bolso con las pocas cosas que poseía y salió inmediatamente de la casa que nunca fue su hogar.

Estaba sola en el mundo. Su madre solo le había dejado una carta que aún no se había atrevido a abrir, y algunas monedas que no le servirían más que para comer un par de días.

Miró al horizonte, alejándose cada vez más de la playa de Papohaku, hacia el área este de la isla. Pensó que quizá estaría más segura en las afueras de Kaulapapa. Ahí conocía una cueva en uno de los acantilados, que podría acondicionar para vivir. Se dirigió a ese sitio. Al caer la noche, Leilani llegó a la cueva y, tras dejar sus cosas en el suelo, se sentó apoyada en la pared de la misma y se puso a llorar.

x-x-x

 _Sala de Estar, Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

Tras dejar a Kostas a cargo de Aldebarán (pues ni en sueños lo dejarían a cargo de Death Mask) Saga y Casandra acompañaron a Kanon y a Satu a hablar con Athena y el Patriarca. Ambos sabían que no sería agradable escuchar el sermón de Shion, pero como quiera lo hicieron por solidaridad al gemelo menor y a su chica.

Mientras esperaban en la sala de estar del templo del Patriarca, Satu jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. Kanon estaba tan nervioso que casi podía vomitar igual que su chica, pero lo disimuló bastante bien. Pasó su brazo por la espalda de Satu, y ésta se refugió en su abrazo. En ese momento, ambos supieron que lo que estaba pasando era real, y que iban a estar bien. Se miraron y se sonrieron ampliamente. Casandra lo notó, y le dio un codazo a Saga en el hombro para que lo notara también.

-Ya pueden pasar- dijo uno de los sirvientes del templo.

Kanon le ofreció el brazo a Satu, quien lo tomó sin dudar, y ambos entraron a hablar con Saori y Shion. Una vez que las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos, Saga miró a su chica.

-Aparentemente soy un mal ejemplo para mi hermano menor, ¿no es así?- dijo el gemelo mayor con una enorme sonrisa.

-El peor ejemplo posible- estuvo de acuerdo Casandra, besándolo en la mejilla.

-Estoy convencido que esa chica es la ideal para mi hermano- dijo Saga- es linda, bondadosa, y lo adora, por más gruñón y malhumorado que sea. Y hace que Kanon necesite protegerla. Saca lo mejor de él-

Casandra asintió. Saga la atrajo hacia sí mismo.

Dentro del templo del trono, Saori estaba sentada en él, y Shion se encontraba de pie junto a ella, a su derecha. Ambos parecían sorprendidos de que Kanon hubiera solicitado esa audiencia. Satu, quien estaba doblemente nauseosa, por su condición y por los nervios que tenía, se aferraba con fuerza al brazo de Kanon. Éste se inclinó ante Saori y el Patriarca, y tomó aire.

-Señorita Athena- dijo Kanon, esforzándose para concentrarse solo en la sonrisa bondadosa de Athena y no en la mirada severa del Patriarca- hemos venido a traerle una buena noticia, y a pedirle su bendición-

Saori sonrió ampliamente. Kanon casi podía ver su cerebro trabajando. Seguro creería que se iban a casar o alguna cosa así. Tenía miedo que su voz temblara demasiado, así que volvió a tomar aire.

-Satu va a tener un hijo. Mi hijo- añadió Kanon- y hemos venido a pedir su bendición-

Saori dio un pequeño grito de alegría y, poniéndose en modo Saori, se levantó y corrió a abrazarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo, exclamando que eran las mejores noticias que había recibido desde la llegada de Kostas. La cara de Shion, por supuesto, era todo un poema, y se había puesto de mil colores distintos. Kanon se mordió el labio: sabía que de ésta no se salvaba.

x-x-x

 _Centro de Marsella, Francia_

François y Céline fueron a un café en el centro de Marsella, a encontrarse con la prometida del primero, una chica francesa de cabello platinado y orgullosos ojos azules llamada Fleur de Lys Fontaine. Esta vez, la chica llevó a uno de sus primos, Eugéne Fontaine, que era más o menos de la misma edad que François, es decir, un hombre de veintisiete o veintiocho años, que era alto y muy apuesto. Céline, quien iba tomando el brazo de su hermano mayor, sintió que éste se tensó al verlo. Desde que era más pequeña, había notado esa enemistad entre el primo de Fleur de Lys y su hermano mayor.

- _Bonsoir, la belle_ Céline- dijo Eugéne, inclinándose frente a ella, haciendo que ella se ruborizara y que François se tensara aún más que antes. Aunque era muy apuesto, algo tenía la expresión molesta de su hermano que hizo que Céline alzara las cejas, confundida.

- _Bonsoir_ , Eugéne- dijo François, antes de que Céline pudiera contestarle. La niña sintió que su hermano no soltaba su mano.

-Deberías soltar a tu hermano mayor, _ma chérie_ \- dijo Eugéne, guiñándole un ojo e ignorando al otro chico, sin quitar su vista de ella- cualquiera podría sospechar que estás celosa de François, y que no lo dejarás solo con Fleur de Lys-

Céline se volvió a su hermano y, con solo ver su mirada, entendió lo que le quería decir.

-Mi hermano podrá estar solo con Fleur de Lys desde el día de su boda, _monsieur_ \- dijo Céline con una sonrisa astuta- por lo pronto, aún tengo derecho de ser su hermana celosa-

François sonrió, y se sentó junto a su hermana, sin soltarla.

- _Oh, viens ici, mon amour_ \- dijo Fleur de Lys en voz alta, algo exasperada por la actitud de su prometido, extendiendo su mano hacia François- si te mantienes tan alejado de mí voy a pensar que quieres más a tu hermana que a tu _fiancée_ -

François sonrió resignado y, tras besar a su hermana en la mejilla, soltó su mano y acercó su silla a su prometida. El resto de la velada, mientras que su hermano estuvo ocupado con las atenciones de Fleur de Lys, Céline se dedicó intentar ignorar al apuesto Eugéne, pretendiendo que su taza de café era lo más interesante del mundo. El hombre parecía sumamente interesado en ella, y la chica no era completamente indiferente, pero también tenía un tono melancólico en su corazón. La verdad era que, mujeriego y adúltero y sinvergüenza que era, extrañaba mucho a Poseidón.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Solo_

 _Horas más tarde_

Julián Solo colgó el teléfono, exasperado. Había estado llamando a Kanon al templo de Géminis, pero al parecer no se encontraba ahí o había decidido no contestar. Suspiró. Tenía esperanzas de que el gemelo le contara lo que sabía sobre la familia de Anfitrite, la familia Laurent. Suspiró y miró el reloj. A esta hora, seguramente Sorrento ya estaría llegando a Honolulu, y en cualquier momento se reportaría con él.

Isaac había tomado el lugar de Sorrento como mano derecha de Julian mientras que el general de Sirena estuviera en Hawaii. Aunque el pobre se esforzara, era difícil suplir a Sorrento en todos los aspectos. Julián intentaba ser todo lo paciente que podía con él.

El joven dios volvió a tomar el teléfono y llamó al Santuario de Athena. Para su sorpresa, Saori contesto casi de inmediato.

-¿Hola?- escuchó la voz de la diosa.

-¿Saori?- dijo Julián- ¿cómo estás? Soy Julian Solo-

-¡Julián!- escuchó exclamar a Saori, tan fuerte que el joven dios tuvo que alejar un poco el auricular de su oído- ¡que gusto me da escucharte! ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien…- dijo Julián en voz baja, aunque no estaba muy seguro de estar bien. Suspiró, y decidió preguntar lo que necesitaba saber- Saori, ¿crees que pueda hablar con Kanon?-

-Oh, ¿entonces tú también estas enterado de las noticias?- dijo Saori. Julián frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Noticias?¿qué noticias?- preguntó el joven.

-Kanon está en el hospital con Satu- dijo Saori- la están examinando en estos momentos-

-Oh- contestó Julián simplemente. ¿Satu?¿quién era Satu? Ah, recordó de pronto. La chica de la que Kanon le había hablado la última vez que charlaron por teléfono. Sabía que tenían una relación, o algo así. ¿Porqué estaría en el hospital?- ¿y porqué están en el hospital? ¿están bien?-

-Supongo que no sabes- dijo Saori- discúlpame. Satu, la chica de Kanon, está embarazada. Tiene ya tres meses y apenas se dieron cuenta, ¿puedes creerlo?-

Julián Solo casi dejó caer el teléfono al suelo. ¿Embarazada?¿Kanon iba a ser padre? Bueno, había sido un buen padre para los generales marinos, pero para servir sus propios propósitos. Ahora que lo recordaba, Kanon era un tío cariñoso con el hijito de su hermano. Julián sonrió.

-No, no lo sabía- dijo Julián- ojalá pueda felicitarlo pronto-

Saori sonrió.

-Puedes hacerlo- dijo Saori- pero por favor, guarda el secreto. Kanon no quiere que se sepa hasta que estén seguros de que el bebé está sano-

-Sabes que ese bebé estará bien- dijo Julián, alzando las cejas- además, tú incluso seguramente sabes el sexo del bebé para estas alturas-

-Tal vez- dijo Saori.

-Saori, ¿podrías mandarme un mensaje de texto con el número de celular de Kanon?- dijo Julián- me gustaría felicitarlo y… preguntarle algo-

-Por supuesto, Julian- dijo Saori, sonriendo- me dio gusto hablar contigo. Nos vemos pronto. Chau-

Julián colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa. Vaya. Kanon iba a ser padre. Vio, en su celular, el mensaje de Saori. Antes de que Julián pudiera marcar, recibió una llamada telefónica.

x-x-x

 _Hotel Hokulani, Honolulu, Hawaii_

Sorrento por fin llegó a Hawaii, y se apresuró a hospedarse en el mismo hotel donde Kanon había conocido a los padres de Anfitrite hacía todos esos años. Tan pronto como dejó su equipaje y llamó a Julián para avisar que ya había llegado, se apresuró a bajar a la recepción y pidió hablar con el gerente. Un tal mister Davis se presentó como el gerente en turno, y Sorrento le explicó lo que necesitaba. En un principio, el gerente se mostró renuente a prestarle los libros de hacía cuatro años, pero una mirada amenazante del general fue suficiente para hacerlo pensar mejor su posición.

Mister Davis le entregó los libros, y Sorrento comenzó su búsqueda. Había varias familias francesas registradas, pero ninguna llamada Laurent. Hasta que encontró tres. Dos en París y una en Marsella. Tras analizarlas, solo la de Marsella no tenía dirección. Tomó nota de las tres, y se las mandó a Poseidón.

Una vez que lo hizo, Sorrento dio las gracias a mister Davis y regresó a su habitación. Necesitaba descansar tras el largo viaje.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de Autor:

Chateau d'If: castillo de If, es una prisión que construyó el rey Francisco I en una isla en la bahía de Marsella. En la novela El Conde de Montecristo, de Alexandre Dumas, el protagonista Edmundo Dantes fue encerrado en esa prisión por 14 años antes de poder escapar.

Ma chérie: querida (francés)

Bonsoir: buenas tardes (francés)

Viens ici, mon amour: ven aquí, mi amor (francés)

Fiancée: prometida (francés)

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero no decepcionarlos con la trama de esta historia. No se preocupen, Poseidón va a pagar sus metidas de pata, y con creces. Les mando un abrazo a todos, y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	3. III: La Tormenta

**MAR EN CALMA**

III: LA TORMENTA

 _Mansión Solo, Grecia_

Julián Solo sonrió levemente al recibir el mensaje de Sorrento. Ya tenía una pista. Tres probables familias. Pero sabía que tenía que ser la de Marsella. Kanon se lo había dicho: Céline Laurent vivía en Marsella. El lado no tan positivo era que no tenían la dirección. No importaba. El día siguiente, a primera hora, partiría a Marsella para encontrarse con su esposa. Sabía que solo tenía que seguirla con su cosmo, y la encontraría.

A pesar de que le habían repetido una y otra vez que ella era solo una niña, que su cuerpo y su complexión era el de una niña, no podía dejar de imaginarla como cuando la vio la última vez: una hermosa mujer a la que debió cuidar y mimar mucho más de lo que había hecho.

Le pidió a Isaac que preparara su jet para salir a Marsella a primera hora. Éste se había retirado a hacer sus preparativos. Mientras tanto, Julián se recargó en el balcón, y suspiró mirando al horizonte.

-Anfitrite…-

x-x-x

 _Puerto de Marsella, Francia_

-Poseidón…-

-¿Disculpa, _ma chérie_?-

Céline se volvió con un respingo hacia Eugéne. No era ningún secreto que ese hombre la pretendía, a pesar de su juventud y de que él le duplicaba la edad. Por eso François se tensaba cada vez que estaba cerca de él. De hecho, Eugéne fue una causa para que su hermano dudara en casarse con Fleur de Lys, pero su padre había insistido y lo había convencido.

-Nada, _monsieur_ \- dijo ella, sacudiéndose la cabeza y sonrojándose- apreciaría mucho que me llamara simplemente por mi nombre. El único que me llama como usted me ha llamado es mi hermano-

-Pronto vamos a ser familia, Céline- dijo Eugéne, tomándola de las manos. Céline las retiró tan pronto como pudo.

-Va a ser familia de mi hermano, _monsieur_ \- dijo Céline- difícilmente eso lo hace familiar mío-

Se volvió hacia su hermano, que estaba a unos pasos de ellos con Fleur de Lys, y le guiñó un ojo tan pronto como él captó su mirada. François se despidió de inmediato y se acercó a su hermana, interponiéndose entre ella y Eugéne.

-Es tarde, y Céline espera a su tutor de griego mañana temprano- dijo François- fue un placer verte el día de hoy, _mon amour_. Te dejo bien acompañada con tu primo. ¿Céline?- añadió, ofreciéndole su brazo, el cual su hermana tomó de inmediato.

Antes de que Fleur de Lys o Eugéne pudieran contestar, los dos hermanos se alejaron. Eugéne se volvió a mirar a Fleur de Lys con una expresión decepcionada, y ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria a los hermanos.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

Kanon y Satu lograron evadir las preguntas de todos durante todo el día, y se refugiaron en la habitación del primero tan pronto como pudieron. Habían ido al médico, un amigo de Oskar, quien les indicó que Satu tenía ya doce semanas, que todo estaba bien, y que su hijo nacería entre finales de noviembre y principios de diciembre. Lo que significaba que seguramente Aioros sería su maestro. No pudieron saber el sexo del bebé, por más que intentaron, no se dejó ver. Kanon estuvo nervioso y serio todo el tiempo, excepto cuando la imagen de la criatura salió en la pantalla: Satu pudo ver una amplia sonrisa formándose en los labios del gemelo.

Satu se sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a trenzarse el cabello, mientras que Kanon se dejó caer junto a ella. No duró mucho así, pues el gemelo se levantó y comenzó a ayudarla a trenzarse.

-Puedo hacerlo yo misma- dijo Satu, volviéndose hacia él y besando su mejilla.

-Lo sé- dijo Kanon, besando cariñosamente su nuca mientras sus dedos trenzaban los cabellos rubios de Satu- pero también sé que puedes dejarme mimarte un rato…-

Satu asintió, y esperó pacientemente mientras que Kanon trenzaba sus cabellos y besaba su cuello y su espalda con una inesperada dulzura. Bueno, inesperada para todos los demás. Para Satu, el gemelo menor, su gemelo, siempre había sido dulce con ella. Una vez que terminó, Kanon bajó las manos al abdomen de su chica, acariciándolo con cariño.

-Te amo, Satu- dijo Kanon, susurrando a su oído.

-Y yo a ti, mi gemelo- dijo Satu, volviéndose hacia él, buscando sus labios- Kanon-

Pronunciado con la voz de su chica, Kanon adoraba escuchar su nombre.

x-x-x

 _Cueva al este de Moloka'i, Hawaii_

En ese momento era de mañana en Hawaii, y Leilani ya se había levantado varias horas antes del alba, y salió de la cueva rumbo a la playa a pescar. Pensó que si podía pescar un poco más de lo que necesitaba para comer, podría quizá venderlo y comprar un poco de pan y otras cosas que necesitara. Sonrió al ver el resultado. Si bien el esposo de su madre había querido hijos varones para ayudar a la pesca, lo cierto es que ella pescaba mucho mejor que cualquiera de los hijos de mister Kalani. Tomó una de sus escasas posesiones, su tabla y sus redes y regresó de la playa al pueblo, con su pesca en las manos y las redes al hombro, se encontró a una anciana en el camino.

-Niña, ¿qué haces aquí tú sola?- dijo la mujer, al parecer sorprendida de ver a una chica cargando una canasta llena de pescados, redes y una tabla- no te había visto antes por aquí. ¿Dónde están tus padres?-

-Soy huérfana, señora- dijo la chica sin hacer ninguna expresión- vine aquí porque en mi pueblo ya no hay nada para mí-

La anciana evaluó a la chica con la mirada.

-No pareces de por aquí, niña- dijo la anciana, pensativa, para después mirarla con atención- pero tienes cierto aire de…- se interrumpió, y caminó alrededor de ella- no, no te puedo dejar sola a la merced del feo clima y de los turistas. No, vendrás a vivir conmigo, pequeña. Si todos los días me traes al menos un pescado para comer, te daré alojamiento en mi casa. Incluso te daré algunos vestidos que confecciono para vender. ¿Tenemos un trato?-

Leilani miró a la mujer, como valorando su oferta. La anciana era carismática y parecía tener buenas intenciones. Sonrió por fin.

-De acuerdo, señora- dijo Leilani- trato hecho-

-Me llamo Malia- dijo la mujer- ¿cómo te llamas tú?-

-Yo me llamo Leilani- dijo la chica, sonriendo amablemente a la mujer- no tengo apellido. No sé quien es mi padre-

-Leilani- dijo la anciana, sonriendo ampliamente al escuchar ese nombre- niña divina. Que apropiado-

Leilani alzó las cejas.

-No te preocupes, Leilani- dijo la anciana- vamos, dame tu brazo, e iremos a casa-

Leilani sonrió y obedeció a la anciana, acomodando los peces que había atrapado en una sola mano, para ofrecer la otra a la señora Malia. Ésta sonrió bondadosamente y, al sonreír, sus ojos brillaron de una manera especial, que la chica no notó.

x-x-x

 _Marsella, Francia_

Cuando François y Céline regresaron a casa, el chico cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en ella, dejando escapar un suspiro. La niña se acercó a él y lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿François?- dijo Céline, alarmada pero en voz baja- ¿qué sucede?-

-Hay algo muy grave que tengo que discutir con nuestro padre, Céline- dijo el chico- pero creo que primero debo decírtelo. Fleur de Lys me dijo que Eugéne Fontaine desea pedirle a nuestro padre tu mano-

Céline se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida de lo que dijo.

-No puede, François, sabes que no puede- dijo Céline, sacudiendo la cabeza tan pronto como salió de su sorpresa- ¡él es mucho mayor que yo! Y además, yo ya estoy casada, hermano, ¿recuerdas?-

Y, mientras decía eso, le mostró su dedo corazón izquierdo, donde tenía la marca de un anillo invisible, como si tuviera la cicatriz de una antigua quemadura.

-Recuerda que Poseidón te rechazó…- comenzó François.

-No, no fue así, uno de los generales de Poseidón me rechazó- dijo ella- ¿quién dice que no vendrá a buscarme? Poseidón se va a enfurecer si se da cuenta de que nuestro padre está…-

-Te rechazó y punto, Céline- la interrumpió François en un tono final- pero estoy de acuerdo. Ese Eugéne no me da buena espina-

Céline bajó la mirada. No sabía porqué François estaba tan celoso de ese chico, pero su hermano lo había conocido más tiempo que ella, y podía saber algo que ella ignoraba. Además, podía ser una niña, pero había sido una diosa, y una diosa casada. Se imaginaba cuales eran las intenciones de ese hombre solo con ver la expresión furiosa de su hermano. Se abrazó, un poco preocupada por la situación. François se dio cuenta y la abrazó también.

-Cualquier hombre que tenga malas intenciones tendrá que pasar por mi cadáver antes de ponerte las manos encima, _ma petite soeur_ \- declaró François. Le dio un beso en la frente, y cada uno se apresuró a sus habitaciones a intentar descansar. Céline, por su parte, ya tenía una idea de que podía hacer al respecto.

La chica volvió a tocarse distraídamente el cuello. Ahí estaba nuevamente la cicatriz. No recordaba una operación cuando era pequeña. Pero recordaba una herida igual a esa, que había tenido que ver con Poseidón, en otro tiempo, o en otra vida. Sacudió la cabeza. Ya lo recordaría.

-¿François?- dijo Céline al ver a su hermano caminar a su habitación- ¿podemos ir mañana a la bahía?-

-Cuando termines tus clases con tu maestro de griego, yo mismo te acompañaré- dijo su hermano. Céline lo abrazó con cariño y, tras desearle buenas noches, se apresuró a su cuarto.

x-x-x

 _Edificio de departamentos, Atenas_

Sofi se dejó caer en el sillón, exasperada, con un durazno en sus manos temblorosas. Desde que Cathy se había mudado a su departamento, en vez de Casandra, para vivir con ella, parecía que Milo también se había mudado ahí también. No le molestaba su presencia, pero sí la irritaba que invadiera la cocina. Lo que es más, todas sus manzanas, las colaciones de Sofía para las bajas, se las había comido Milo. Incluso se había comido sus manzanas deshidratadas. Sofi se sentó pesadamente en una silla tras tomar el durazno, los cuales Milo había dejado tranquilos porque no le gustaban, y darle una mordida.

-Ese Milo, ya me las pagará- dijo Sofía, una vez que tragó el bocado de la fruta.

-Lo lamento mucho, Sofi, en serio- dijo Cathy, avergonzada de lo que había pasado- no me di cuenta. Seguro Milo creyó que no había problema. Prometo que no volverá a pasar-

Sofi sonrió mientras comía aprensivamente la fruta. Cathy fue al refrigerador y tomó otro durazno para acercársela a la chica.

-Gracias- dijo Sofi, dejando a un lado el hueso del primer durazno y pasando al segundo.

-Debe ser horrible eso- dijo Cathy, y Sofi alzó las cejas sin entender- tener diabetes, quiero decir-

-Lo es, un poco- dijo Sofi, sonriendo levemente- aunque prefiero mil veces este destino, que el de tu amiga Elizabeth. Aunque Aioros dijo que en el Inframundo no tiene ningún problema-

Cahty también sonrió.

-Esto no es tan terrible, Cathy, en serio- dijo Sofi- al menos puedo hacer mi vida normal. Y es difícil que la gente se de cuenta de que tengo diabetes-

Cathy iba a decir algo, pero llamaron a la puerta. Era Aioros.

-Buenos días, chicas- dijo el santo de Sagitario con una amplia sonrisa- se solicita su presencia en el Santuario-

Las dos lo miraron, extrañadas del tono tan calmado que usaba Aioros.

-¿Qué sucedió ahora?- dijo Sofi, un poco alarmada por lo que dijo su chico- ¿un nuevo enemigo?-

Aioros se echó a reír.

-Para nada- dijo Aioros, ofreciendo la mano a su chica- por alguna razón, el maestro Shion quiso hablar con todos los santos del Santuario. Y todas las chicas- guiñó un ojo- creo que nos quiere dar "la charla"-

Cathy y Sofi se miraron entre ellas, y se echaron a reír.

x-x-x

 _Marsella, Francia_

Tras un par de horas de vuelo entre Grecia y Francia, Julián Solo e Isaac llegaron a Marsella. La belleza de la ciudad los impresionó, y Julián entendió inmediatamente porqué la había escogido Anfitrite para su reencarnación en esa ocasión. Tan pronto como pisaron tierra, Julián Solo había cerrado los ojos y buscado con su cosmo el de su nereida. No lo sintió cerca. Decepcionado, hizo una señal a Isaac, y ambos se adentraron en la ciudad.

-¿Conoces esta ciudad, Isaac?- preguntó Julián.

-Una vez vinimos Hyoga y yo con Camus de vacaciones- dijo Isaac en voz baja, recordando viejos tiempos- hace muchísimos años, cuando éramos niños. Creo que por allá está la bahía. Si mal no recuerdo, hay una antigua prisión en una isla en la bahía-

-Vamos- dijo Julián, cruzándose de brazos- seguramente Anfitrite querrá estar cerca del mar-

Isaac asintió, y le mostró el camino. Julián lo siguió de prisa. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Pronto iba a encontrar a su esposa.

x-x-x

 _Bahía de Marsella_

Céline salió a caminar junto a la bahía, junto con François. Quería hablar con él sobre el asunto de la noche anterior. No sabía que le había dicho su padre a su hermano mayor. Ambos miraron la bahía.

-Diez euros a que te gano de nuevo, François- dijo Céline, olvidando un poco su preocupación y sonriendo emocionada ante la sensación de la brisa salada en su rostro.

-No creo que debamos nadar hoy al _Chateau d'If,_ Céline- dijo su hermano- hay muchos turistas, los ferrys están llenos, nos meteremos en problemas…-

Céline se encogió de hombros, resingada. Ambos decidieron tomar un Ferry hacia la isla de la bahía sobre la cual descansaba el antiguo castillo, ahora convertido en museo. Mientras iban subiendo, la chica se volvió hacia François y lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Le contaste a nuestro padre lo que te dijo Fleur de Lys?- preguntó Céline, y su hermano asintió- ¿y qué dijo?-

François bajó la mirada, y Céline tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¿François?- dijo Céline.

-Nuestro padre dijo que…- comenzó el chico- no cree que tu estatus con Poseidón… sea necesariamente un impedimento si es que Eugéne llega a pedir tu mano-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Céline- nuestro padre no puede estar hablando en serio. Tú viste como me mira, François. Sé que en este momento estoy en el cuerpo de una niña, pero sé muchas cosas sobre…- se interrumpió, y sacudió la cabeza- sabes lo que quiere. Es asqueroso…-

François asintió, preocupado, y miró hacia la costa de Marsella mientras cruzaban la bahía hacia el castillo de If. Suspiró. Sabía que su padre estaba muy equivocado. Lo que era Céline, la esposa de Poseidón, no podía borrarse. Y él conocía a Eugéne desde su infancia: no parecía tener intenciones honestas con su hermana. Tenía que protegerla. De Eugéne y también de Poseidón, al parecer.

Mientras tanto, Julián Solo iba caminando por la costa, y sintió el cosmo de Anfitrite en uno de los ferrys que iban en dirección a la isla que estaba en la bahía. El corazón del joven dios dio un vuelco de contento, y lo reconoció en seguida. Detuvo a Isaac y señaló el castillo.

-Tenemos que llegar a esa isla, Isaac- dijo Julián, su rostro mostrando una enorme sonrisa- ya la encontré…-

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

Con los santos dorados reunidos, así como los de bronce, Shion se cruzó de brazos para comenzar la reunión. Las chicas también estaban presentes. Satu estaba aferrada a Kanon, furiosamente ruborizada, pues ya sabía de que se trataba esa reunión. Casandra tomaba la mano de Saga, y ambos se dirigían sonrisas cómplices. Cathy y Sofi estaban cruzadas de brazos, con más curiosidad que otra cosa, pues no sabían que iba a pasar. Y Lydia, al ser aprendiz dorada, pero no ver a los otros aprendices, ni siquiera a Kiki, levantaba las cejas, confundida de haber sido llamada a esa extraña reunión.

Cuando supieron de que se trataba, toda la sala se sumió en un silencio incómodo. Los santos dorados que se encontraban solteros en esos momentos miraban a los no solteros con curiosidad, como si quisieran saber cual de ellos metió las patas. Mu miraba a su maestro con interés, mientras que a su lado Lydia jugaba con sus dedos, demasiado apenada como para levantar la mirada. Casandra y Saga lo miraban aburridos, ya habían escuchado ese discurso. Aioros y Sofi estaban apoyados uno en la espalda del otro, y tomados de las manos, pero ninguno levantó la vista para mirar al Patriarca. Milo estaba muy sonrojado, preguntándose si los demás lo estarían culpando a él.

Kanon intentaba verse lo menos culpable posible, pero no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al respecto. Se limitó a guardar silencio, sin soltar la mano de Satu.

Una vez que el Patriarca estuvo satisfecho, los despidió y salió de la habitación. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Dohko se volvió a los otros.

-Ahora sí, confiesen- dijo el santo de Libra- ¿quién de ustedes, niños, metió las patas?-

Inconscientemente todos se volvieron a mirar a Milo. Éste sacudió la cabeza insistentemente.

-¿Qué me miran así?- dijo Milo, entre sorprendido y ofendido por el hecho de que los demás sospecharan de él- ¡yo no fui! Cathy y yo nos hemos portado muy bien…-

Los demás santos se encogieron de hombros y, aburridos por el discurlso, regresaron a sus templos. Cuando Kanon y Satu comenzaron a bajar hacia Géminis, miraron hacia el cielo. La mañana había sido hermosa y despejada, pero tan pronto como llegaron al tercer templo, el cielo se empezó a nublar.

x-x-x

 _Castillo de If, Bahía de Marsella, Francia_

Céline y François caminaron juntos entre las ruinas del castillo, para total deleite de la chica. El clima era inusualmente fresco y agradable para ser mediodía, y la brisa estaba de lo más agradable, como si el mar supiera que estaban ahí y quisiera complacerlos. François miró de reojo a su hermana y sonrió, preguntándose cuando faltaba para que Céline manifestara sus poderes. O para que Poseidón la encuentre. Hizo una mueca con el último pensamiento.

Ambos entraron al castillo y, entre los pasajes y corredores, llegaron a una de las celdas que estaban en exhibición. Ese era el lugar favorito de Céline.

-Se supone que en esta celda estuvo Edmund Dantés- le dijo Céline a François, tocando las paredes- de la novela _Le Comte de Montecristo._ ¿No lo has leído aún?-

Su hermano bufó, aburrido.

-Jamás, hermanita. Luego nos aburres con tu amor platónico, Alexandre Dumas- dijo François.

Céline se echó a reír. Era su libro favorito por mucho, y ahí estaba, en la celda de donde el prisionero Edmundo Dantés se escapó para convertirse en el conde de Montecristo.

-Es una obra de ficción, Céline- dijo su hermano con paciencia- creo que debes de dejar de creer en _le comte de Montecristo_ así como dejaste de creer en Papá Noel. Ya no tienes cinco años, ¿sabes?-

Céline suspiró.

-Lo sé, François- dijo Céline con un tono resignado- aún así, sería maravilloso que fuera cierto, ¿no lo crees?-

Ambos hermanos subieron a la superficie, y a su alrededor. Aquel día parecía haber muchos turistas en la isla, pero a ellos no les importaba: ya conocían ese lugar de memoria. Había una pareja con su ruidoso hijo. Había dos hombres ricos y elegantes, de espaldas a ellos, que parecían estar buscando algo. Y de pronto, Céline lo vio. Otra vez Eugéne estaba ahí. ¡Ese hombre la acosaba! La chica tiró de la manga de la camisa a François y éste, al darse cuenta, tomó a su hermana de la mano y se apresuraron a subirse a uno de los ferrys que los llevara de regreso al viejo puerto de Marsella.

Una vez a bordo, Céline se acercó a estribor del ferry, y observó la isla que comenzaba a alejarse, sobre todo para cerciorarse de que Eugéne no los estuviera siguiendo. No había rastro del hombre, pero sus ojos se fijaron en uno de los dos hombres elegantemente vestidos que se habían quedado en el mirador del castillo. Ojos color aqua, y cabellos celestes, portando un traje elegante de color blanco. El hombre, por su parte, también pareció fijar su mirada en ella.

Céline nunca había tenido esa sensación. ¡Era hermosa! Eran como mariposas en su estómago, era como saborear un delicioso chocolate. No sabía como describirlo, pero estaba feliz, como si se estuviera perdiendo en los ojos de ese desconocido.

Por un momento, Céline estuvo a punto de saltar por la borda y regresar nadando a la isla, si su hermano no hubiera llegado tras ella y la tomara de los hombros para tranquilizarla. Eso rompió el trance en el que estaba. Pero supo que era lo que había pasado.

-Poseidon…- susurró Céline para sí misma, al ver al chico, y a la isla, alejándose cada vez más.

-No te preocupes, ese Eugéne no nos siguió- dijo François en un tono tranquilizador, abrazando a su hermana, sin escuchar lo que había dicho por el ruido del motor del ferry. No tenía idea de lo que acababa de pasar.

Tan pronto como el ferry llegó a tierra, el cielo se oscureció, y comenzó a caer una terrible tormenta.

x-x-x

 _Castillo de If, Bahía de Marsella, Francia_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Julián Solo la había visto. ¡La había encontrado! Esa chica, mirándolo desde la cubierta del ferry. ¡No le cabía la menor duda! Era su hermosa esposa. Ni siquiera la alcanzó a ver de cerca, o apropiadamente. La vio pequeña, con unos hermosos rizos castaños, y ojos color café. Ambos se miraron, hipnotizados, y el joven Poseidón tuvo que resistir el impulso de tirarse al mar para alcanzarla, y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque Isaac lo detuvo, poniéndole la mano en el hombro y sacándolo de su trance enamorado.

Y fue entonces cuando todo su mundo se desmoronó de pronto. Vio a un hombre mayor que ella tomándola de los brazos con ternura y abrazándola, haciéndola romper el contacto visual que habían compartido los dos. ¿Quién era ese hombre?¿Cómo se había atrevido a ponerle las manos encima? ¡Ella era su esposa!

Entonces, Julián sintió como un balde de agua fría caer sin piedad sobre su cabeza. ¿Y si ya pertenecía a otro hombre? ¡No! Lo mataría lentamente y luego le pediría a Hades que siguiera haciéndolo sufrir en el Inframundo por poner sus manos sobre su esposa. Pero, ¿y si ella amaba a ese hombre? No podía ser, Anfitrite supuestamente era solo una niña, no podía amar a nadie. ¿O sí podía?

La sola idea de que otro hombre hubiera reclamado a su hermosa esposa lo hizo enfurecer. El mar se agitó, el cielo se nubló, y comenzó a caer una despiadada lluvia torrencial y una terrible tormenta. Los turistas corrieron a refugiarse al castillo, mientras pasaba la tormenta. Isaac intentó en vano tranquilizar a Poseidón, aunque sin mucho éxito. ¿Dónde estaba Sorrento cuando lo necesitaban?

En ese momento, en el Santuario de Athena, ésta se volvió al oeste y, al escuchar la tormenta desatándose a su alrededor, en la ciudad de Atenas, con fuerza desmedida, se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¿Poseidón?- murmuró la diosa, preocupada- ¿qué sucedió?-

x-x-x

 _Honolulu, Hawaii_

Sorrento había salido de su hotel y comenzado a caminar a toda prisa, con su maleta en la mano, hacia el aeropuerto cuando la tormenta azotó el archipiélago hawaiano. No era una tormenta común y corriente, y el general marino la identificó de inmediato. Algo no había salido bien. Algo había hecho enfurecer a su amo.

-Señor Poseidón…- murmuró Sorrento.

El joven general marino no tenía muchas opciones en ese momento. Tenía que llegar al aeropuerto lo más pronto posible, ya que la tormenta amenazaba con arrasar con todo Hawaii y, si Poseidón estaba realmente enojado, podría quedar bajo el agua en cualquier momento. Lo peor: Sorrento no llevaba consigo su escama, ya que se suponía que éste iba a ser un viaje de negocios, no un viaje relacionado con Poseidón. Bueno, sí lo estaba. Más o menos. El caso es que no se llevó su escama con él, pues no lo creyó necesario.

Sorrento se apresuró a correr al aeropuerto, llevando su GPS en mano y esquivando personas y coches que se interponían en su camino. Si las cosas seguían así, ningún avión tendría permiso de despegar, y se quedaría varado en Hawaii hasta que pasara la tormenta.

El general marino cerró el GPS de su celular, y marcó el número de Julian para intentar averiguar que había pasado, e insistir en que se tranquilice para poder salir de ahí. No respondió. El general de Sirena llamó de nuevo, y el dios no le respondió.

-Señor Poseidón- dijo Sorrento, dejando un mensaje de voz- por favor, detenga la tormenta, o me quedaré varado en Hawaii-

Iba a colgar, cuando un fuerte golpe lo hizo caer. Una enorme ola se desbordó de la playa de pronto y cayó sobre la calle, y sobre el general marino. El general marino fue arrastrado por la corriente hacia el mar abierto, a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Su celular resbaló de su mano mientras otra ola lo revolcaba y lo hacía hundirse, a lo profundo del mar. Sintió un agudo dolor en una de sus piernas, a la altura de la pantorrilla, sintiendo que le desgarraban la piel y los músculos. Y las aguas no estaban precisamente en calma. El terrible dolor no lo dejaba nadar y mantenerse a flote. Sorrento comenzó a preocuparse: era el colmo, si las cosas seguían así iba a ahogarse.

¡No! Era un general marino, la mano derecha de Poseidón. No podía morir así de estúpidamente, ahogado y sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Intentó nadar con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando el dolor en su pantorrilla, y regresar a tierra firme, pero las olas lo arrastraban de allá para acá sin darle oportunidad. El joven general se aferró a un trozo de madera flotante, para ayudarse a flotar también. Una enorme ola lo volcó de nuevo, y todo se volvió negro mientras se hundía en las profundidades del mar.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. No voy a revelar aún el sexo del bebé de Kanon y Satu. Les mando un abrazo enorme. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	4. IV: Consejos

**MAR EN CALMA**

IV: CONSEJOS

 _Templo de Sagitario, Santuario de Athena_

Sofi se dejó caer en uno de los sillones del templo de Sagitario, comiendo algunos aros de manzanas deshidratadas mientras Aioros se había tumbado junto a ella, con su cabeza en el regazo de su chica. Pronto iba a oscurecer, y el santo de Sagitario le había pedido a Sofi que se quedara a cenar, por lo que iba a tener que pasar ahí la noche. De todos modos, la terrible tormenta que se había desataba en ese momento no los dejaría salir del Santuario en esos momentos.

-¿Qué fue todo eso, Aioros?- preguntó Sofi, confundida por toda la plática que les dio el Patriarca- ese discurso del maestro Shion, quiero decir-

-Si leí bien entre líneas- dijo el joven, sonriendo con travesura- creo que uno de los santos dorados metió las patas, y pronto habrá un nuevo bebé en el Santuario…-

Sofi alzó las cejas.

-¿Quién…?- comenzó la chica, pero Aioros se encogió de hombros.

-¿Milo y Cathy?- preguntó el santo de Sagitario, aunque sin estar muy convencido.

-Pero si no han pasado ninguna noche juntos aún, hasta donde yo sé- dijo Sofi, pensativa- recuerda que Cathy vive en mi departamento ahora-

-Milo sería el más lógico, pero yo tampoco lo creo- dijo Aioros, sonriendo- también él parecía tan sorprendido como nosotros. No, no fueron ellos. Me pregunto si…-

-¿Quienes eran los que se veían más culpables entre todos los que estuvimos ahí?- preguntó Sofi, y los dos se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron. La chica se llevó las manos a la boca por la sorpresa- ¿Kanon?-

-Cass y Saga deben saber si es así- dijo Aioros, guiñando un ojo- podemos preguntarles-

Antes de que Sofi respondiera, un fuerte trueno resonó en el Santuario, y ambos dieron un respingo de sorpresa.

x-x-x

 _Castillo de If, bahía de Marsella_

-Por favor, señor Poseidón- dijo Isaac al borde de la desesperación- ¡por favor, debe parar esto!-

Julián no escuchaba. Estaba tremendamente enfurecido. Y muy triste. ¿Acaso su Anfitrite, su esposa, lo había cambiado por otro hombre? ¿Con ese hombre alto que vio? Conforme el dios de los mares fruncía el entrecejo, los relámpagos resonaban en el ahora nublado cielo, y cuando apretaba los puños, el mar se agitaba con particular violencia.

Los visitantes a la isla del castillo de If se refugiaron de la lluvia dentro del mismo, sin darse cuenta de que un joven era el que estaba causando esa tormenta.

-Señor Poseidón, se lo ruego- insistió Isaac, poniendo una mano en el hombro del dios para intentar calmarlo- va a causar estragos en todo el mundo. Y puede llegar a lastimar a la señora Anfitrite-

Eso era justo lo que tenía que decir para tranquilizar al dios de los mares. Poseidón apagó su cosmo de poco en poco, sus ojos volvieron a su color normal, y la tormenta se fue deteniendo, hasta que dejó de llover y las aguas de la bahía se calmaron. Isaac respiró aliviado por fin.

-Señor Poseidón- repitió Isaac, una vez que dejó de llover- ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?-

-La vi, Isaac, la vi, era ella- dijo Julián, llevandose las manos en la cabeza- pero estaba con un hombre. Un hombre que la abrazó. Me traicionó. Me cambió por otra persona…-

Isaac hizo un gesto escéptico. ¿Anfitrite, aceptar a otro hombre? Jamás lo haría. La nereida amaba demasiado a Poseidón. Tanto que no se lo merecía. Poseidón la había engañado cientos de veces, con cientos de mujeres, y Anfitrite aún lo amaba y no había siquiera mirado a otro hombre en miles de años. ¿Algo había cambiado en todo ese tiempo? Seguramente no.

-Señor, quizá se trató de un error- dijo Isaac, exponiendo sus pensamientos al joven dios, con la esperanza de que se tranquilizara- un hombre con ella pudo ser un amigo, un padre o un hermano, ¿no lo cree?-

El dios de los mares lo miró fijamente. Sabía que Isaac tenía razón. No sabía nada de su familia. Y recordaba vagamente que Sorrento había dicho algo de un hermano mayor. Tenía que averiguar quien era, donde vivía, todo. Se quedó pensativo.

-Isaac- dijo Julián Solo, mirando al general marino- primero buscaremos un hotel para descansar. Tengo que ir con uno de mis hermanos esta noche. Y mientras lo hago… necesito que hagas algo por mi-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis, Santuario de Athena_

 _Residencia Laurent_

François notó que Céline se encontraba inusualmente callada al regresar a su casa. No quiso hablar con su padre al llegar, e ignoró a todos, encerrándose en su cuarto. De hecho, el joven notó que su hermana parecía estar enojada con él. Tan pronto como habló con su padre y se cambió las ropas mojadas por la tormenta, se dirigió al cuarto de Céline. No le sorprendió encontrar la puerta cerrada con llave.

-Céline- dijo François con voz cariñosa, dando unos golpecitos en la puerta, los cuales eran suaves pero con insistencia- por favor, _ma petite soeur_ , ábreme-

-Vete…- escuchó la voz de su hermana.

- _S'il te plait, ma petite_ \- pidió su hermano- sé que estás triste por alguna razón. Déjame entrar, quiero ayudarte-

François escuchó las pisadas de su hermana que se acercaban a la puerta, y ésta se abrió. Céline se había puesto su pijama, quitándose sus ropas mojadas, pero sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. François entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras que Céline se dejó caer sobre la misma, abrazando su almohada.

-¿Qué te sucede, hermanita?- dijo el chico, mirando a la niña con atención- ¿porqué estás triste?-

Céline no sabía si decirlo o no. Si bien confiaba en su hermano mayor por completo, mil veces más de lo que confiaba en su padre, también sabía que François no había perdonado a Poseidón cuando la había rechazado hacía un par de años. Ella había estado ahí también, y sabía que Poseidón ni siquiera la había visto ni había tenido ninguna injerencia en la decisión que había tomado su general marino. Ese hombre, Kanon, había sido quien la había rechazado, no Poseidón.

Céline abrazó la almohada con más fuerza que antes. No era tonta. Tenía muchas de las memorias de sus vidas pasadas. Recordaba perfectamente que Poseidón le había mentido y la había engañado en incontables ocasiones. Pero lo amaba y lo extrañaba. Tres mil años era demasiado tiempo sin estar con su esposo. Sentía que su corazón brincaba de alegría cada vez que veía en su mente el rostro de su amado esposo. ¡Y hoy lo había visto con sus propios ojos! Al pensar en él, Céline sonrió involuntariamente.

La niña volvió su atención a su hermano, y lo vio que aún estaba esperando una respuesta.

-¿Puedo… puedo confiar en ti, François?- dijo por fin Céline en voz baja.

-Por supuesto que sí, _ma petite_ \- dijo el chico con cariño, quitando uno de sus rizos castaños de su rostro.

Céline suspiró.

-Lo vi hoy, François- dijo Céline en voz baja, tras lanzar una mirada rápida a su alrededor y asegurarse de que ambos estuvieran solos, y que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada. Su hermano alzó las cejas, confundido- hoy vi a Poseidón, en la bahía-

François no disimuló su reacción. Frunció el entrecejo, molesto y asqueado.

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes, Céline?- dijo el chico, poniéndose de pie de golpe- tenemos que decirle a nuestro padre, salir de aquí antes de que…-

-No, François- dijo Céline, tomando la mano de su hermano para detenerlo antes de que se dirijiera a la puerta y a la habitación de su padre- dijiste que puedo confiar en ti. Por favor, no le digas nada a nuestro padre-

François lo miró con curiosidad. No le gustaba ni una pizca la idea de que Poseidón estuviera en la misma ciudad que su hermanita. Pero finalmente, sabía que iba a llegar un día en el que el dios de los mares la reclamara para sí mismo. Y tendría que hacerse a la idea. El chico suspiró y volvió a dejarse caer, sentándose sobre la orilla de la cama.

-De acuerdo, hermanita, será como tu quieres. Guardaré tu secreto- dijo François en un tono resignado- ¿dónde lo viste?-

-En el _château d'If_ \- dijo Céline- cuando estábamos en el ferry de regreso, lo vi en el mirador del patio del castillo-

-Pero, ¿cómo lo reconociste?- dijo él, alzando las cejas- ¿cómo supiste que era él?-

-Solo lo vi, y lo supe… supe que era Poseidón- dijo ella, sonriendo involuntariamente cuando mencionó el nombre del dios.

François sonrió levemente al verla sonriente y sonrojada, como cualquier chica enamorada. Suspiró otra vez.

-¿Y… cómo es?- le preguntó él.

Céline sonrió levemente de nuevo, y se sonrojó más. Recordaba bien a Poseidón, tal y como lo había visto esa tarde. Esos hermosos ojos, ese rostro tan apuesto, sus cabellos, y noble expresión. La chica sepultó su rostro en la almohada, apenada. François sonrió tristemente. Su hermanita sí que estaba enamorada de Poseidón. Cerró los ojos y suspiró de nuevo, dejándose caer sobre la cama junto a la chica. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Amaba a Céline, y haría lo que fuera para hacerla feliz. Y ahora, eso significaba apoyarla.

x-x-x

 _Guidecca, Inframundo_

Hades y Perséfone estaban asombrados al recibir la inesperada visita de Poseidón. Nunca, desde los tiempos mitológicos, había el señor de los mares bajado al Inframundo. Cuando Julián entró a la sala del trono, se sorprendió al ver a Elizabeth de pie junto a Hades, y sonrió complacido al ver a su amiga tan feliz. Lo que lo hizo recordar con tristeza que a él le faltaba su esposa, y no podía estar feliz como Hades.

-Bienvenido, hermano- dijo Hades, saludando a su visitante, mientras que Pandora hacía traer el té y galletas.

Julián tomó asiento, y tomó una taza junto con los demás. Pandora se sentó con ellos a acompañarlos. Los dioses gemelos estaban ausentes, y los jueces estaban en sus respectivas esferas, cumpliendo con sus deberes.

-¿Cómo has estado, hermano?- dijo Poseidón casualmente, sonriendo levemente- ¿dónde están Hypnos y Thanatos?-

Elizabeth le dirigió a Hades una sonrisa.

-Hypnos está investigando en el Inframundo para identificar al espía que nos ha causado tantos problemas- dijo Hades- y Thanatos, bueno…- añadió con una sonrisa.

-Está muy enamorado- dijo Elizabeth con alegría, ante la mirada interrogante de Poseidón- él y Agatha hacen una linda pareja. Ya llevan tres meses juntos. Aunque sea humana, espero que Thanatos le conceda la inmortalidad-

Poseidón alzó las cejas, sorprendido. No podía creer que el impulsivo Thanatos se hubiera enamorado y estuviera en una relación estable con una chica humana. Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Porqué has venido a visitar, hermano?- dijo Hades, dejando la taza sobre la mesa y cruzándose de brazos- que yo recuerde, mi oscuro reino nunca ha sido de tu agrado, ya que el tuyo es un poco más… colorido-

Julián sonrió tristemente.

-Encontré a mi Anfitrite- dijo Poseidón en un tono abatido.

Hades sonrió ante esa grata noticia, y Elizabeth amplió su sonrisa, acomodándose de nuevo sobre su silla y preparándose a escuchar los detalles. Pronto, el rey del Inframundo notó la tristeza en los ojos de su hermano y borró su sonrisa. Al parecer había un problema.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Hades.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que sucedió hace mucho tiempo?- dijo Julián, señalando su cuello con su dedo índice- cuando Anfitrite se… se…-

Hades simplemente asintió. Recordaba la historia sobre el suicidio de Anfitrite cuando encontró a Poseidón con otra hacía todos esos años. Todos los dioses se habían enterado, incluso él, recluido en el Inframundo, y se habían horrorizado ante lo sucedido.

-Hoy la vi de nuevo, a lo lejos, en Marsella- dijo Poseidón en voz baja- pero no estaba sola. Estaba con un hombre mayor, que la abrazó, y ella no se retiró-

-Seguramente fue su padre, o algún familiar- dijo Elizabeth y, al ver la expresión apesadumbrada de Poseidón, la chica arqueó una ceja- en serio, ¿vas a creer que Anfitrite te va a cambiar por otro? La pobre te adora, a pesar de lo mucho que la hiciste sufrir-

Hades se irguió en su asiento, un poco incómodo por lo que ese último comentario podría hacerle a Poseidón, pero éste pareció ser inmune al mismo.

-Sí, eso dijo también mi general marino- dijo Poseidón, bajando la mirada tristemente.

-¿Y qué es lo que haces aquí, Julián?- dijo Elizabeth en un tono impaciente- ¡ve por ella!-

-Seguramente ella no me querrá ver- dijo Julián Solo, bajando la mirada- sobre todo después de lo que hice la última vez. Por todos los dioses, me lo merezco- añadió, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas- dijo Perséfone- quizá te extraña. Quizá para ella pasó mucho tiempo sola también…-

-Y tienes la ventaja de que ella te recuerda, y sabe perfectamente quien eres, Julián- dijo Hades.

-Eso es también una desventaja, Hades- dijo Poseidón, haciendo una mueca- de seguro recuerda todas mis indiscreciones e infidelidades. No estoy seguro de que eso sea una ventaja-

-Julián- dijo Perséfone, tomándolo de las manos- búscala. Ve con ella. Anfitrite te perdonará lo que hiciste porque, en su corazón, te ama todavía. Eres su esposo-

Julián sonrió agradecido con Hades y Perséfone. Iba a despedirse, cuando de pronto sonó su teléfono. Era Athena. Julián Solo hizo una mueca al contestar, pues los gritos de Saori a través del auricular, preguntándole si se encontraba bien y que había pasado con Anfitrite, con un tono tan fuerte que tanto Hades como Perséfone lo escucharon y se echaron a reír tras mirarse entre sí. Una enorme gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Julián. Tenía que dejar de provocar tormentas cuando estuviera enojado.

x-x-x

 _Choza de Malia, Isla de Moloka'i_

Leilani se levantó temprano y se apresuró a la playa. Esa madrugada no pudo pescar, ya que la terrible tormenta que había azotado el archipiélago de Hawaii se lo había impedido. Aún así, después de una tormenta podría encontrar otro tipo de presas en las aguas revueltas del océano. Tras despedirse de la señora Malia, tomó su bolsa de tela, la cual estaba vacía, y se apresuró a salir. Quizá podría encontrar mariscos en la playa.

La brisa marina era fresca esa mañana, remanente de la tormenta de la noche anterior. Leilani sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a caminar en la playa y recogiendo una gran cantidad mariscos a su paso. La chica se alegró. Podría venderlos en el mercado, y conseguiría pagar un poco más la generosidad de la señora Malia. Miró sus pies, hundiéndose con suavidad en la arena húmeda, mientras las calmadas olas acariciaban sus pies.

La chica suspiró y miró al horizonte. El sol saliente le confería hermosos tonos de colores al cielo al amanecer. Las aguas estaban en calma, las suaves olas no parecían indicar ningún indicio de la tormenta de la noche anterior. Bueno, excepto algunas ramas de árboles, trozos de botes destruidos, los cuales estaban flotando suavemente cerca de la playa. Y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Había un trozo de madera en particular que flotaba a algunos metros de la playa. Pero lo que le llamó la atención a Leilani fue un notorio color lila sobre el mismo. La chica entrecerró los ojos y se puso una mano en la frente para evitar dañarlos con el sol, y se dio cuenta de que eran los cabellos de una persona. Palideció, horrorizada al pensar que había una persona ahogándose. Dejó caer su bolsa, su cuchillo y sus redes en la arena y corrió hacia el mar, lanzándose y sumergiéndose tan pronto como pudo. Nadó a toda prisa hacia donde estaba la tabla de madera con una persona aferrada a ella, rogando a los dioses que el pobre desafortunado estuviera aún con vida.

No tardó mucho en llegar al sitio donde flotaba el trozo de madera. Vio que se trataba de un hombre joven, de rostro apuesto y cabellos color lila, que estaba inconsciente y semiahogado, pero aún aferrado por uno de sus brazos a la tabla de madera. Tras comprobar que aún estaba vivo, Leilani lo hizo soltarse de la tabla y, manteniendo su cabeza a flote, nadó hacia la playa con él. Una vez que llegaron a la playa, lo arrastró para colocarlo boca arriba sobre la arena para examinarlo.

El chico estaba inconsciente, boqueando y jadeando en inconscientes intentos por respirar, aunque en vano. Leilani le cubrió la nariz y acercó sus labios a los del chico, aunque sin ningún interés romántico. Selló sus labios con los suyos, y le proporcionó varias respiraciones, para después separarse de él y comprimir su pecho. Después de unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, el chico se volvió de lado, ovillado, y tras toser escupió una gran cantidad de agua. Leilani esperó pacientemente a que el chico se recuperara. Una vez que terminó de toser, el joven abrió sus ojos y la miró con una expresión entre confundida y asustada.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, no te voy a hacer daño- dijo Leilani, poniendo una mano en su hombro para impedir que se levante- descansa un poco. La tormenta te arrastró al mar seguramente- sonrió para tranquilizarlo- me llamo Leilani, ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Sorrento- dijo él, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Por un momento, con su vista borrosa, Sorrento había pensado que se trataba de Julián Solo, pero al aclararse su vista, notó enseguida que se trataba de una chica.

-Sorrento- repitió ella, sonriéndole para inspirarle confianza- voy a ver si tienes alguna herida, ¿de acuerdo? La tormenta de anoche fue muy violenta, y te ves muy pálido. ¿Te duele algo?-

Sorrento asintió con una expresión de dolor. Sentía todo su cuerpo entumido. Todo le dolía y le molestaba. Leilani le quitó el saco que llevaba puesto, el cual estaba todo rasgado, al igual que la camisa negra que usaba bajo el mismo. Tenía un par de cortadas en los brazos, no tan profundas, Leilani sospechaba, gracias a el grosor del saco. Su pierna izquierda tenía una fea herida que le había levantado la piel y había expuesto los músculos de la pantorrilla. Su pantalón estaba cubierto de sangre, aunado con la palidez de la piel del chico, Leilani supuso que el joven había sangrado profusamente. Y fue entonces cuando lo miró una segunda vez.

Esos ojos color rosado. Nunca había visto ojos así. El joven la miraba con atención mientras ella había estado examinándolo. Nunca había sido observada así y, al notar la atención de Sorrento, Leilani se ruborizó un poco.

-Eh… tienes una herida muy fea en la pantorrilla- comenzó a decir ella, bajando los ojos y señalando la herida- hay una cueva aquí cerca, donde tengo algunas de mis pertenencias. Ahí puedo curar tus heridas y cuidar de ti hasta que te recuperes-

Sorrento, quien no había podido quitar sus ojos de ella, asintió en automático, casi sin escuchar. Se sentía demasiado cansado para discutir o preguntar donde se encontraba. Miró a Leilani tomar su bolsa y colocársela al hombro, su cuchillo en su funda, y ambos en el bolsillo de su short, y finalmente le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo.

-Te voy a ayudar a levantarte, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo ella con una sonrisa- te apoyarás en mí. No trates de caminar tú solo, has perdido mucha sangre y te podrías desvanecer. Si quieres que vayamos más lento, solo tienes que decirlo-

Sorrento volvió a asentir. Leilani lo ayudó a sentarse sobre la arena, y el joven general marino sintió como si estuviera a punto de perder la conciencia de nuevo. Todo a su alrededor se movía, y sentía unas náuseas terribles. Estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo, pero sintió que la chica lo apoyó por completo.

-Sé que debe sentirse horrible- dijo la chica al ver la expresión de Sorrento- tómate tu tiempo. Te vas a acostumbrar, y el mareo va a pasar pronto-

-De acuerdo- dijo Sorrento, apretando los ojos para disminuir su malestar- gracias-

Sorrento sintió la suave mano de la chica en su rostro, despejándolo de sus cabellos húmedos. El general abrió los ojos y la miró de nuevo. Era una chica hermosa, y lo había notado desde el primer momento. Sus ojos eran color azul brillante, su rostro era fino y delicado, y luego estaban esos largos cabellos color aqua. Notó que Leilani se volvió a ruborizar un poco al notar su mirada.

-Lo lamento- dijo él, obligándose a dejar de mirarla tan insistentemente.

-No te preocupes- dijo Leilani- vamos, no está muy lejos-

Sorrento sacudió la cabeza, y al hacerlo, volvió a cerrar los ojos al sentirse mareado de nuevo. La chica sonrió con paciencia y lo ayudó a mantenerse de pie. Tenía que llevarlo pronto a donde se encontraban sus cosas. Ninguna de esas heridas se veían bien, y no tenía tiempo que perder.

x-x-x

 _Residencia Laurent, Marsella_

Ya había anochecido, y Céline se levantó de pronto, asustada por una pesadilla. Estaba segura de haber visto en ella a un hombre de cabellos plateados y, con armadura negra con líneas rojas, acechándola por la ventana. Tardó un poco en tranquilizarse, asegurarse de que se trataba de una pesadilla. Buscó a tientas el vaso de agua que siempre estaba junto a su cama, pero éste no estaba.

La chica se levantó y se calzó sus pantuflas, para bajar a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua fría. Mientras iba bajando las escaleras, miró por los ventanales de los pasillos. La tormenta ya se había detenido, pero algo más le llamó la atención. Un brillo dorado en la oscuridad. Céline miró fijamente a donde había visto el brillo, pero pronto se convenció de haberlo imaginado.

Cuando llegó a la primera planta, le sorprendió ver luz proveniente del estudio de su padre a esas horas de la noche. Se acercó de puntillas y, al mirar dentro, se dio cuenta de que _monsieur_ Laurent no estaba solo. Había otro hombre que ella reconoció inmediatamente. Céline entrecerró los ojos al ver a Eugéne Fontaine sentado frente a la silla de su padre y reconocer su voz. Molesta, la chica le alejó lo más pronto que pudo. Se fue a la cocina y tomó un vaso y lo llenó con agua. Se apresuró a regresar a la planta alta y alcanzar la puerta del cuarto de su hermano. Iba a girar el pomo, pero rápidamente cambió de opinión. No, François estaría dormido, no quería molestarlo. Frunció el entrecejo y dio un paso atrás, alejándose de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

Se giró sobre sus talones, y se apresuró a regresar a su propia habitación.

-Esto no puede seguir así. Tengo que encontrar a Poseidón y pedirle que me ayude. Mañana mismo- dijo en un susurro para sí misma, mientras abría la puerta y entraba a su habitación.

-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso- dijo una voz masculina, susurrando junto a ella. El corazón de Céline se detuvo de pronto. No estaba sola.

x-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

Julián colgó el teléfono tan pronto como le hubo explicado a Saori sobre la situación y ésta se tranquilizara. En un principio, la diosa de la sabiduría pensó que quizá el enojo de Poseidón se debía a que algo malo le había pasado a Anfitrite. Colgó, suspirando de alivio, y sonrió levemente. Iba a agradecer a Hades y Perséfone sus atenciones y consejos, cuando notó un mensaje de voz en su celular, y vio que tenía un mensaje de voz de Sorrento.

-Señor Poseidón- decía Sorrento, casi gritando para poderse escuchar en medio de un ruido estrepitoso que debía ser la tormenta- por favor, detenga la tormenta, o me quedaré varado en Hawaii-

Poseidón frunció el entrecejo y procedió a devolver la llamada a su general marino. Una grabadora le respondió, diciéndole en inglés que la persona a la que intentaba llamar tenía el celular apagado. Julián se preocupó: Sorrento nunca apagaba su celular. Hades alzó las cejas al verlo alarmarse.

-¿Julian?- preguntó Hades.

-Sorrento estaba en Hawaii durante la tormenta- dijo Julián, preocupado- creo que…-

Hades sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no pienses en eso- dijo Hades, adivinando sus pensamientos- como le dije una vez a Athena: los santos y los generales marinos siempre están en las listas de Lune, igual que mis espectros. Pero si él vio que Sorrento estaba en peligro inminente de morir, me hubiera informado de inmediato, y yo te hubiera avisado. Estoy seguro de que estará bien. Debe estar incomunicado, seguramente por la tormenta-

Julián asintió. Sorrento era su amigo más cercano, y sabía que no era un mero sirviente. Se esforzaba en todo y siempre hacía lo que él le pedía, sin importar lo descabellados que eran sus planes. Pero al menos sabía que estaba bien y, como decía Hades, seguramente estaría incomunicado por los estragos de la tormenta que él mismo causó. El dios de los mares se mordió el labio.

Tenía que regresar lo más pronto posible a Marsella. Debía encontrar a Anfitrite.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Prometo que de ahora en delante me portaré bien con el pobre de Sorrento, de verdad lo he maltratado mucho. No prometo lo mismo para Julián, aún tiene que pagar algunas deudas con el karma. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	5. V: Encuentro

**MAR EN CALMA**

V: ENCUENTRO

 _Residencia Laurent, Marsella_

Céline estaba congelada del susto. Cuando por se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, de que había un hombre desconocido dentro de su habitación, intentó correr o gritar, pero una mano cubrió su boca y ahogó lo que iba a ser un fuerte grito. El hombre también la detuvo de sus brazos para evitar que se moviera.

-Mmff…-

-Shhh… por favor no grite, señora, no quiero alertar a su familia- dijo el hombre en voz baja, cerrando la puerta por la que la pequeña había entrado- por favor, estoy de su lado-

Céline no dejó de intentar gritar y soltarse del hombre. La chica le dio un pisotón, pero le dolió más a ella, ya que su pequeño pie chocó contra la algo metálico. Trató de golpearlo con sus puños, pero su cuerpo también parecía estar cubierto de algo metálico.

¿Quién era el intruso?

-Por favor, señora Anfitrite- insistió el joven recién llegado, y la chica se sobresaltó al escuchar su verdadero nombre. ¿Quién era ese hombre?¿Cómo sabía quien era?- vengo a traerle un mensaje de parte del señor Poseidón. Yo soy uno de sus generales marinos-

Al escuchar eso, Céline dejó de moverse, y volvió sus ojos al hombre que estaba con ella. Al encontrarse a sus espaldas, no podía verlo propiamente. El general marino la soltó con suavidad y la hizo girarse mientras encendía la luz.

La chica lo miró fijamente. Era un hombre de cabellos verdes que tenía una horrible cicatriz vertical que atravesaba todo su rostro del lado izquierdo, pasando por su ojo. Traía puesta lo que parecía ser una armadura dorada. Céline se llevó las manos a la boca de la sorpresa: era una escama. Una vez que hubo encendido la luz, el general marino se puso de rodillas delante de ella.

-Le ruego me disculpe por asustarla así, señora Anfitrite- dijo el general marino- mi nombre es Isaac de Kraken. Soy uno de los generales marinos de Poseidón. Él me ha ordenado seguirla, y estar con usted, día y noche, para protegerla-

Céline sonrió levemente. Poseidón había enviado a uno de sus generales a asegurarse de que ella estuviera a salvo.

-¿Porqué…porqué no vino él mismo?- preguntó Céline.

-Mi señor Poseidón… está muy preocupado. No sabía si usted querría verlo o lo perdonaría por sus ofensas pasadas, señora- dijo Isaac, señalando su propio cuello. Céline se llevó las manos al suyo inconscientemente, pasando sus dedos por la fina cicatriz color rosada que tenía en él desde que tenía memoria- prefirió mantener su distancia, hasta saber que usted desee verlo libremente, aunque está loco de amor por usted-

Céline amplió su sonrisa. ¡Poseidón la amaba, y la estaba buscando! Pero de pronto su burbuja se rompió: recordó que su hermano estaba furioso por lo ocurrido hacía un par de años. Que su padre quería unirla a otro hombre. Se mordió el labio.

¡Eso era! Poseidón podía ayudarla con su problema.

-Deseo ver a Poseidón, Isaac- dijo Céline, tomándolo de las manos y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie- pero…-

-¿Pero?- dijo Isaac, alzando las cejas.

-Pero debe ser en secreto, es la única manera- dijo Céline. Isaac asintió de acuerdo con ella- hay un… problema. Necesito su ayuda. Isaac, por favor, dile que deseo verlo mañana después del mediodía. En la playa de _la Calanque de Sugiton_ -

Isaac volvió a asentir.

-Avisaré a mi señor Poseidón- dijo Isaac, inclinándose de nuevo- y mientras tanto, señora, sepa que la estaré vigilando. No dejaré que nadie le haga daño-

-Gracias, Isaac- dijo Céline. El general marino besó el dorso de la mano de Anfitrite, y se apresuró a salir por la ventana. La chica cerró la ventana y se dejó caer a su cama nuevamente. Se quedó dormida casi de inmediato, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

x-x-x

 _Cueva en los acantilados, isla de Moloka'i_

Leilani ayudó a Sorrento a subir a la cueva del acantilado. La chica la había acondicionado bien, pensando que tendría que vivir ahí. El viejo colchón que usaba en la casa de su madre había sido transportado ahí, así como algunas de sus hiervas y medicamentos. Estaba a varias horas de un hospital o de algún lugar más civilizado, por lo que su madre le había enseñado hace mucho tiempo como cerrar heridas con aguja e hilo y evitar la infección.

Tan pronto como colocó a Sorrento en el colchón y le indicó que se quitara la camisa que traía puesta. El chico obedeció de inmediato y se la entregó, y Leilani la tomó y la puso a secar. La chica buscó entre sus hiervas y puso a hervir un poco de agua. Tomó un mortero y comenzó a machacar unas flores de color rojo.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Sorrento, apretando los dientes de dolor, volviéndose a ella y tendiéndose sobre el colchón tan pronto como se quitó la camisa y descubrió sus heridas. Durante su camino hacia ese sitio, se había desentumido y el sol había calentado su helada piel, por lo que había comenzado a sentir el dolor terrible de los cortes que había recibido mientras estaba inconsciente.

-¿Sorrento? Voy a intentar curar tus heridas- dijo Leilani, sirviendo un poco de agua en una taza de metal y añadiendo las hojas que machacó previamente- pero va a doler mucho. Te voy a dar esté té de amapolas para evitar que te duela. Te va a hacer dormir mientras pasa el dolor-

-¿Me vas a drogar?- dijo Sorrento en un tono un poco serio, alzando las cejas. No le estaba gustando mucho la idea. Leilani sonrió levemente.

-Si quieres que lo haga sin las amapolas, adelante, pero va a doler mucho- dijo la chica, sonriendo y revolviendo las hojas en el agua caliente suavemente- yo lo tomaría si fuera tú, pero al cliente, lo que pida-

Sorrento sonrió también, y aceptó la taza que la chica le estaba ofreciendo. Probó un sorbo. Sabía a té, y tenía un sabor dulce.

-Bébelo hasta el fondo- le dijo Leilani.

Sorrento miró lo que quedaba en la taza y luego a la chica.

-Y después de que me hayas drogado, ¿no te vas a aprovechar de mi inocencia?- dijo el general marino, medio en broma, pero al final se puso serio- en serio, Leilani, ¿puedo confiar en ti?-

-Creo que sabes que sí- dijo Leilani con una sonrisa astuta- si quisiera matarte o hacerte daño, hubiera sido más fácil dejar que el mar hiciera su trabajo, ¿no crees? El dios de los mares parecía más que dispuesto a recibirte como sacrificio-

Sorrento volvió a sonreír ante la ironía. Cierto, aún no le había dicho que era un general marino. Aunque no había prisa para ello. El joven bebió el contenido de la taza hasta el fondo, como se le había dicho, y comenzó a sentirse sumamente cansado.

-Recuéstate- le ordenó la chica, ayudándolo a apoyar su cabeza- cierra los ojos, déjate llevar por el sueño. Cuando despiertes, tus heridas estarán cerradas y limpias, y todo el dolor ya habrá pasado. Tienes mi palabra-

Sorrento asintió, observándola fijamente, y su vista comenzó a volverse muy borrosa, pues sus pupilas se habían dilatado como respuesta a la amapola.

-Cierra los ojos, Sorrento- insistió Leilani, con un tono de voz que le pareció sumamente dulce a la chica- confía en mí, te sentirás mejor-

El joven general marino cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar por el sueño. Una ves que se hubo dormido y su cuerpo se relajó, la chica comenzó a limpiar, cerrar y vendar sus heridas con el más sumo cuidado.

Mientras Leilani limpiaba las heridas del general marino, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que el hombre que había sacado del mar y de una muerte segura era muy apuesto, y estaba muy en forma. Agradeció a los dioses que el chico estuviera inconsciente y no viera su claro sonrojo al ser ella consciente de sus propio pensamientos.

Una vez que estuvo listo, Leilani le colocó encima una manta para cubrirlo, pues ese cuerpo la distraía y sonrojaba mucho, y se puso a cocinar un pescado asado y una sopa de mariscos para ofrecerle algo de comer cuando despertara.

Mientras la sopa se cocinaba, Leilani tomó el saco y la camisa que Sorrento había estado usando y decidió tenderlos fuera para que se secaran. Sintió algo en la parte interna del saco del chico. Movida por la curiosidad, lo tomó y lo sacó del bolsillo. Una flauta dorada. Era un milagro que no se hubiera perdido en el mar para siempre. Leilani la miró, embelesada, pasando las yemas de los dedos por el instrumento dorado.

Sin saber que pensar de él, la chica puso la flauta junto a Sorrento, sobre el colchón, y tendió el saco al sol para que se secara. Regresó su atención a la sopa que estaba cocinándose en el fuego, a la entrada de la cueva.

x-x-x

 _Hotel, Marsella_

Julián Solo no podía en sí de felicidad cuando Isaac llegó a él con las noticias. Anfitrite, su hermosa Anfitrite, había aceptado encontrarse con él. ¡No podía creerlo! De hecho, hizo que el pobre de Isaac lo repitiera tres o cuatro veces antes de convencerse de que no estaba soñando, y de que todo era verdad.

-Dime otra vez, Isaac- dijo Poseidón- ¿qué fue lo que dijo? ¿estaba feliz de saber de mí?-

Isaac se armó de paciencia.

-Sí, mi señor- dijo el general marino de Kraken- como ya le dije, estaba muy feliz de saber que usted estaba en la ciudad buscándola. Y dijo que se reuniría con usted mañana al mediodía en la playa de _la Calanque de Sugiton_ -

Poseidón asintió y sonrió ampliamente. Quizá, a partir de ahora, las cosas estarían a punto de mejorar. Pronto vería a Anfitrite. Al día siguiente se encontraría de nuevo con su amada esposa.

x-x-x

 _Santuario de Athena, Atenas_

Shion regresó de Star Hill cuando estaba a un par de horas de amanecer. Se sorprendió mucho de encontrar encendida la luz de la habitación de Athena. Se acercó al templo más elevado, y llamó a la puerta.

-¿Señorita Athena?- dijo el Patriarca, dando unos golpecitos a la madera- ¿se encuentra bien?-

Saori, quien estaba solo tendida en su cama, mirando al cielo pensativa, se levantó a abrir al Patriarca. Ni siquiera se había cambiado a su ropa de dormir. Shion entrecerró los ojos, curioso.

-¿Hay algo que la esté molestando, señorita Athena?- preguntó el Patriarca.

-Quería preguntarte que fue lo que viste en Star Hill, Shion- dijo Saori- estoy preocupada por Poseidón. Hace rato le llamé, me preocupó por la tormenta que provocó. Me dijo que estaba en Francia buscando a Anfitrite-

Shion entendió lo que Saori quería decir.

-Lamentablemente no vi nada que pueda satisfacer su curiosidad, señorita Athena- dijo Shion en un tono de disculpa.

Saori sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias, Shion- dijo la joven diosa- creo que me iré a dormir, ya me he desvelado lo suficiente-

x-x-x

 _Residencia Laurent, Marsella_

Céline se levantó ese día con una gran sonrisa y se apresuró a vestirse. Cuando bajó las escaleras para desayunar con su padre y François, se encontró con una sorpresa incluso antes de entrar al comedor. Su hermano ya había llegado desde hacía un rato, y estaba discutiendo con su padre.

-No puedes hacerle esto, padre- dijo François- ¡es una niña! ¡Apenas tiene once años! No ha llegado aún a la madurez, no puedes hacer…-

-No me digas que puedo o no puedo hacer, François- dijo su padre, golpeando la mesa- si tú no tardaras tanto en casarte con Fleur de Lys, no tendría que recurrir tan desesperadamente a la idea de casar a tu hermana para saldar nuestras deudas-

-Por más que yo tarde, ella no esta disponible para casarse, padre, ¿no lo entiendes?- dijo François, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "no"- ¿estás dispuesto a contradecir la voluntad de los dioses?-

-La voluntad de los dioses no nos dará de comer, hijo- dijo su padre.

François gruñó por lo bajo.

-Entonces yo me casaré de inmediato con Fleur de Lys- dijo François, cruzándose de brazos- si tu dejas a Céline en paz. Ella debe estar libre para Poseidón. Ella le pertenece, y ni tu ni nadie puede hacer nada al respecto-

Su padre iba a decir algo, cuando de pronto entró Céline haciendo mucho ruido para anunciarse y que no se dieran cuenta de que los había estado escuchando. François le dio una mordida a su pan tostado, masticando molesto, mientras su padre bebió un sorbo de café.

-Buenos días, padre, François- dijo Céline alegremente, pero sin tomar asiento.

-Que bueno que llegas, Céline, porque tenemos algo que discutir- dijo el hombre.

-Padre, no creo que sea…- comenzó François.

-Tendrá que ser en la tarde que regrese, padre- dijo Céline, interrumpiendo a su hermano- olvidé decirte, Fleur de Lys quedó de llevarme a ver unos vestidos al mediodía. No tienes inconveniente, ¿verdad?-

Su padre la evaluó con la mirada. No haría daño que saliera con Fleur de Lys, la prima del chico con el que la quería casar. Podía discutir sus noticias después.

-De acuerdo, Céline, puedes ir- dijo su padre con un tono resignado- pero te espero para cenar-

Céline sonrió y, tras guiñar un ojo a su hermano, quien se encontraba confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, se apresuró a tomar su bolsa y salir a la calle, rumbo a _la Calanque de Sugiton._ Y a ver a Poseidón. Esa expectativa la hacía sonreír.

Una vez que la chica se alejó de su propia casa, dio vuelta en un callejón y se detuvo en él, con sus manos cruzadas en el pecho. Miró a su alrededor un par de veces.

-¿Isaac?- dijo ella en voz alta, mirando a su alrededor, buscando al general marino con la vista- ¿estás ahí?-

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el general marino apareció frente a ella, inclinándose en el suelo.

-A su servicio, señora Anfitrite- dijo Isaac.

-Isaac- dijo Céline de nuevo- ¿le diste mi mensaje a Poseidón?- Isaac asintió- ¿y va a asistir?-

-Asistirá, señora- dijo el general marino. Céline amplió su sonrisa, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza de la emoción.

-Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder- dijo la chica- no quisiera hacerlo esperar-

Y se apresuró hacia la _calanque_ , seguida del general marino de Kraken.

x-x-x

 _Cueva, Moloka'i, Hawaii_

Sorrento despertó cuando estaba a punto de anochecer en Hawaii. Coincidió con que Leilani regresó de su casa, tras llevarle a la señora Malia su cuota del día y avisarle que llegaría tarde y que no la esperara. La mujer le agradeció por la comida y no hizo más preguntas.

Leilani trajo un cambio de ropa que compró tras vender algunos de los mariscos que había recogido. La puso junto al general marino, quien la miró extrañado.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Sorrento?- dijo Leilani, sonriéndole, mientras se volvía a la sopa para comprobar que estuviera lista- te traje algo de ropa, no es mucho, pero te puedes cambiar mientras se secan tus cosas. Cuando quieras cambiarte, esperaré afuera-

-Gracias…- dijo Sorrento, dudoso, al ver la ropa que le llevó la chica. La miró salir de la pequeña cueva, y se apresuró a cambiarse. La ropa no era la gran cosa, y por supuesto no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, siendo el acompañante permanente de Julián Solo, pero era cómoda y estaba seca. Una vez que se cambió, se tumbó nuevamente sobre el colchón y aclaró la garganta, y Leilani volvió a entrar.

-Creo que te ves un poco mejor con la ropa que tenías antes- dijo ella sonriendo y sirviendo un pato de sopa y otro con el pescado asado, junto a un gran trozo de pan- espero que tengas hambre, no has comido nada en todo el día-

El estómago de Sorrento hizo un ruido incómodo. Tenía razón, estaba muy hambriento. Recibió contento lo que Leilani le ofreció, y comió con avidez. ¡Todo estaba delicioso, y él tenía mucha hambre! La chica sonrió y se sentó junto a él en el suelo, con un plato en la mano, y comenzó a comer también. Tras comer lo ofrecido y sentirse saciado y satisfecho, se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el colchón y se volvió a mirarla.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo la chica, alzando las cejas, sorprendida de la mirada del general.

-Nada- dijo Sorrento, sonrojándose levemente, pero sin dejar de mirarla con curiosidad- solo que no entiendo, ¿porqué eres tan amable conmigo?-

Leilani se encogió de hombros.

-No iba a dejar que te ahogaras- dijo Leilani, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- ni que tus heridas se infectaran. No soy…- y se interrumpió.

Sorrento detectó un poco de tristeza en su expresión, pero no insistió. Si ella quería contarle, ya le diría todo.

-Gracias por lo que has hecho por mí- dijo Sorrento- no quiero ser un ingrato contigo-

-No lo eres- sonrió ella, recogiendo los platos y apagando el fuego con el que había cocinado. Se volvió a sentar junto a él- ¿puedo preguntar quien eres? Quiero decir, claramente no eres de aquí. Vi… vi que tienes una flauta dorada. ¿Eres músico o algo así?-

Sorrento sacudió la cabeza.

-Medio tiempo. Es… difícil de explicar- dijo Sorrento- soy uno de los siete generales marinos de Poseidón, el dios de los mares. Estaba en Honolulu en una misión y…-

-¿Lo hiciste enojar?- preguntó Leilani- digo, para que te haya tratado de ahogar-

Sorrento sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. Sabía que Poseidón sí se había enojado por alguna razón, pero no sabía cual.

-No, claro que no- dijo Sorrento, sonriendo- no sé que pasó. El señor Poseidón está buscando a su esposa, y aquí en Honolulu había un hotel con información sobre donde se encuentra-

Ahora fue el turno de la chica de sacudir la cabeza.

-No estamos en Honolulu- dijo Leilani- ni siquiera estamos en la isla de Oahu. Esta es la isla de Moloka'i, estamos al este de Honolulu- Sorrento palideció. ¿Ni siquiera estaba en Oahu?¿cómo iba a regresar a Grecia con Poseidón?- de hecho, me sorprende que hayas venido de Honolulu y sigas con vida. Quizá el hecho de ser un general marino de Poseidón te salvó de morir-

-Quizá- dijo Sorrento, pensativo, e intentó ponerse de pie. Leilani se lo impidió.

-Espera, no te levantes- dijo Leilani- vas a volver a abrir tus heridas-

Sorrento alzó sus ojos hacia ella, y se quedó enganchado viendo los suyos. Ella también se quedó mirándolo, sin ser conscientes de lo cerca que estaban uno del otro. Cuando por fin se dieron cuenta, ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente e intentaron volver su mirada hacia otro lado, aunque la chica siguió deteniendo sus hombros para evitar que se levante.

-Pero no puedo quedarme aquí, Leilani- dijo Sorrento, intentando levantarse a pesar de que Leilani lo detenía para evitarlo.- Julián Solo… Poseidón, quiero decir, me necesita de regreso en Grecia-

-¿Grecia?- dijo la chica- primero tienes que salir de Moloka'i y llegar a Oahu. O podemos alquilar un bote que nos lleve a Honolulu, y de ahí podrás regresar a tu hogar-

Sorrento asintió.

-Antes de todo eso, Leilani- dijo el general marino- necesito comunicarme con el señor Poseidón, y para eso necesito un teléfono-

Leilani sonrió. Eso era más sencillo de conseguir.

-De acuerdo, te traeré un teléfono desechable para los turistas mañana a primera hora- dijo la chica, dándose cuenta de que ya había oscurecido en el exterior- por ahora descansa y mantente tranquilo. No creo que le sirvas mucho a tu dios de los mares herido o si pierdes tu pierna-

Sorrento asintió y, antes de volverse a dormir, volvió a ver de reojo a la chica. Sonrió y cerró los ojos. En todo ese tiempo, no había pensado en… ¿cómo se llamaba? No había pensado en la chica que lo había friendzoneado hacía poco ni una sola vez.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

Esa mañana le tocaba a Kanon hacer ronda en los patios del Santuario y, aunque intentó convencer a Saga de hacerse pasar por él (que al fin y al cabo eran gemelos y nadie se daría cuenta de que no era el mismo), se encontró poniéndose la armadura de Géminis y preparándose para salir. Satu seguía teniendo esas náuseas horrorosas en las mañanas, y Casandra prometió quedarse a cuidar de ella mientras el gemelo menor hacía su ronda. Con el corazón en la mano y muerto de preocupación por su chica, Kanon salió a hacer su ronda a regañadientes.

Una vez que Satu se sintió mejor, Casandra se puso a hacerle una trenza, y Saga comenzó a preparar el desayuno para todos. La chica rubia agradeció a los otros su ayuda. Se sentaron a desayunar, cuando Cathy y Milo iban bajando para salir de las doce casas y pasaron por el tercer templo.

-Buenos días a todos- dijo Milo sonriente, con la mano de Cathy sobre la suya- buenos días, Satu, espero que te hayas sentido bienvenida, y que estés habituando bien al Santuario-

Satu se ruborizó levemente, pero sonrió y asintió.

-Vinimos a invitarlos- dijo Cathy alegremente- mañana habrá una gala en el théâtre du Gymnase, en Marsella, y voy a tocar el violín. Saori… digo, la señorita Athena nos prestó su jet. ¿Quieren ir?-

Saga sacudió la cabeza.

-Mañana me tocan rondas en el Santuario- dijo el santo de Géminis, y se volvió a su chica y a Satu- vayan ustedes…-

-Tú puedes ir con Kanon, Satu- dijo Casandra a su vez- ahora que lo pienso, nunca has salido con él, ¿o sí? Sería agradable que los dos pasaran más tiempo juntos-

Satu sonrió levemente ante el prospecto.

-Me encantaría ir. Le diré a Kanon- dijo la chica rubia. Cathy sonrió. Estaba muy feliz. Tomó la mano de Milo y lo arrastró hacia el siguiente templo.

-Vamos, Millo, quizá Alde o Mu quieran ir- dijo Cathy. Milo la siguió obedientemente sin dejar de sonreír. Saga también sonrió. ¿Quien se habría imaginado eso de Milo?

x-x-x

 _Calanque de Sugiton, Marsella, Francia_

En los últimos metros antes de llegar al sitio acordado, Céline dejó de correr y disminuyó su velocidad. Sin saber porqué, el corazón de la chica comenzó a llenarse de miedo.

¿Y si Poseidón la rechazaba de nuevo? No creía que, en su corazón, fuera a poder soportar otro rechazo como el anterior. Lo amaba con toda su alma, hasta la locura, a pesar de sus múltiples aventuras e infidelidades.¿Qué iba a hacer entonces?

Céline se detuvo justo antes de dar la vuelta a donde se suponía que estaría su amado. Tomó aire por un momento, lo soltó, y dio un paso al frente. Y ahí, de pie y mirando hacia ella, estaba su chico, su esposo, rodeado de sus generales marinos.

-Poseidón…-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	6. VI: Sugiton

**MAR EN CALMA**

VI: SUGITON

-Anfitrite…-

Cuando Julián Solo la vio llegar, una involuntaria sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Sí, era muy pequeña. Sí, aún era una niña. Pero tan pronto como la vio, la reconoció por completo. Era su hermosa esposa. Esos lindos ojos, esos labios, esa mirada llena de pureza y de inocencia. Era su Anfitrite, no había ninguna duda.

Al verla acercarse a él, dudosa, seguida de Isaac, Julián sintió que se le retorcían las tripas. La última vez que la había visto había estado ensangrentada, con una horrible herida en su cuello que ella misma se había hecho. Y desde ese día se había arrepentido de todas y cada una de sus infidelidades. De hecho, lo que tuvo con Saori y después con Elizabeth fueron un par de intentos desesperados de no quedarse solo, pues se había rendido al intentar encontrar a su Anfitrite. Pero ahora la tenía frente a él.

En esta reencarnación era muy bonita. Aún tenía la cicatriz horizontal en su cuello y tenía facciones de niña pequeña pero, a sus ojos, era perfecta.

Anfitrite se le acercó, con una expresión dudosa y quizá con un poco de miedo, el cual se borró por completo al ver la enorme sonrisa del dios de los mares. Céline sintió un vuelco al ver su sonrisa. ¡Poseidón estaba muy guapo! Mucho más guapo de lo que lo recordaba. Le iba mucho mejor ese look elegante, sin esa fea barba que solía usar. Y esos ojos. Digamos que el corazón de la chica se derritió al ver a su amado.

Céline se acercó a él unos cuantos pasos más. El dios de los mares, al ver que la chica se acercaba despacio, acortó la distancia entre ellos. Una vez que la tuvo frente a él, Julián Solo tomó su mano derecha, besando el dorso de la misma y clavando una rodilla en el suelo.

-Mi hermosa Anfitrite- dijo Julián, mirándola con ojos llenos de adoración- no tengo ninguna excusa para el daño que te hice, mi amor. Me arrepiento de todo lo que te hice sufrir, y sé que no merezco que me perdones. Pero quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a cambiar por ti. Solo quiero… abrazarte y amarte por siempre-

Céline lo miró, aún sonriendo.

-Eh…- continuó Julián- iba a decir algo más, pero lo olvidé tan pronto como te vi. Lo siento- volvió a besar su mano- deseo estar contigo por toda la eternidad-

Ahora fue el turno de Céline de tomar ambas manos de Julián, y besarlas con cariño.

-Eres mi esposo, Poseidón- dijo la chica- te amo, y te perdono-

Julián sonrió ampliamente y, volviendo a besar las manos de su chica, se levantó del suelo y la abrazó. Aunque Céline tenía buena estatura para su edad, seguía siendo una niña, y no alcanzó más que a abrazar a Julián por la cintura. El dios de los mares le acarició sus rizos castaños con un cariño que a sus generales marinos les parecía increíble en él.

-Te extrañé mucho- le dijo Céline en un susurro mientras lo abrazaba.

-Y yo a ti- le dijo Julián. Cuando se separaron, la besó en la frente- tenemos mucho de que hablar-

Céline asintió, borrando por un momento su sonrisa. Sabía que necesitaba su ayuda. Su padre no se rendiría hasta conseguir el dinero que había perdido cuando Kanon la rechazó hacía esos años. Y su plan para conseguirlo era a través de Eugéne Fontaine. Necesitaba la ayuda de Poseidón.

x-x-x

 _Ile d'If, Bahía de Marsella_

Mientras ocurría el intercambio entre Julián y Céline, un trío de personas, una mujer y dos hombres, los miraban atentamente desde la isla de If, en la bahía frente a la _calanque_. Ninguno de los tres parecía muy feliz.

-Esto se nos está yendo entre los dedos- dijo uno de los hombres- esto es malo, y a nuestro amo no le va a gustar. Poseidón y Anfitrión ya se encontraron-

-Debemos apresurar las cosas- dijo el otro hombre, y se volvió a la mujer- tienes que poner a su hermano de nuestro lado-

-¿Pero cómo convencerlo?- dijo la mujer- a François no le importa nada más que la felicidad de su hermana y, aunque no le agrada mucho la idea de que regrese con Poseidón, le desagrada más la idea de que su padre se la entregue a Eugéne-

-Convéncelo- dijo el primer hombre.

-No, no hay que hacer eso- dijo el segundo hombre. Sacó una botella de su bolsillo y la puso en las manos de la mujer- con esto será mucho más fácil convencer a François de ayudarte-

La mujer sonrió y se guardó la botella en su bolsillo.

-Considéralo hecho- dijo ella.

-No vayas a fallar, Fleur de Lys- dijo el otro hombre- para cumplir con nuestra misión, esos dos deben mantenerse separados-

x-x-x

 _Isla Moloka'i, Hawaii_

Al salir el sol en Hawaii, Sorrento despertó y miró a su alrededor. Todo se mantuvo igual que la noche anterior, excepto por que Leilani no estaba. De seguro había salido a pescar temprano, antes de que amaneciera. El general marino intentó levantarse, pero el dolor en sus heridas se lo impidió. ¿Cómo iba a regresar a Grecia si no se podía levantar? Se mordió el labio.

Lo peor de todo es que una parte de él no quería irse. Bueno, sí, sí quería irse, pero quizá no tan rápido. La compañía de Leilani le era muy agradable. Demasiado. Ni siquiera había pensado en… ¿cómo se llamaba esa chica?

No pudo pensar más en ello, pues Leilani había regresado. Llevaba en su mano varios pescados, los cuales dejó en la mesa junto a la fogata.

-Buenos días- dijo Leilani, sonriéndole y sacando algunos panes de su bolsa, así como algunas otras cosas- traje de desayunar. Espero que sea suficiente-

-Gracias, Leilani- dijo Sorrento.

-Traje un celular- dijo la chica, sacando el teléfono de su bolsa y entregándoselo.

Sorrento lo miró, confundido.

-¿Funciona?- dijo el general marino.

-Más vale- dijo Leilani alegremente- costó la mayor parte de la pesca de hoy. Lo usan mucho los escasos turistas para llamadas de emergencias-

Sorrento la miró, y después al celular, sorprendido. Tenía el cabello hecho marañas, con algunos restos de sal en él. Sus shorts y sus largas piernas estaban llenas de arena. Pero esa sonrisa que tenía era hermosa. Sus ojos, reflejo de su alma bondadosa.

-¿Porqué…porqué me ayudas, Leilani?- dijo Sorrento.

-Creí que ya habíamos aclarado eso- dijo la chica- no te iba a dejar morir…-

-Pero todo esto- dijo Sorrento, mientras ella se sentaba en el suelo frente a él y le pasaba uno de los panes y un vaso con leche- te hubieras podido comprar algo lindo, o no habrías tenido que salir a pescar en una semana. Y yo no puedo pagártelo en este momento-

Leilani se encogió de hombros.

-¿Porqué no hacerlo?- dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa, que borró cuando Sorrento trató de incorporarse- déjame ayudarte, ten cuidado-

La chica lo ayudó a sentarse en el suelo con cuidado. El general marino hizo un gesto de dolor mientras se incorporaba.

-Eres demasiado buena, Leilani- dijo Sorrento.

-Y tú eres demasiado obstinado- dijo ella, reprendiéndolo y volviéndose a dejar caer sentada junto a él- estate quieto, o esas heridas se van a abrir-

Sorrento miró alternadamente la comida y a la chica.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- le preguntó el general marino- con todo respeto, no te pareces… físicamente… a las personas de aquí-

Leilani sonrió.

-Mi madre vino de el norte de Estados Unidos a vivir en Honolulu, y se casó con un hombre llamado Kalani, que se mudó aquí- dijo Leilani.

-¿Tu padre?- dijo Sorrento, y Leilani sacudió la cabeza.

-No, mi padre era seguramente un turista que… sedujo a mi mamá cuando su esposo no estaba- dijo Leilani cabizbaja- cuando Kalani se dio cuenta, cuando nací, nos echó de su casa, y ella me crió sola-

-¿Y qué fue de él?- dijo el general marino- ¿de tu padre?-

-Mi madre dijo que mi… el hombre que es mi padre… solo salió de su casa y se dirigió a la playa y se tiró al mar- dijo Leilani, encogiéndose de hombros. Sorrento alzó las cejas- mi madre decía que mi padre seguramente había sido un dios disfrazado. Lo cual es una locura, ¿verdad?- añadió al ver al general marino tan pensativo.

Sorrento salió de su ensimismamiento y sacudió la cabeza.

-Sí, es una locura, sin duda- dijo Sorrento por inercia. Leilani sonrió. Sorrento la imitó, pero aún se quedó pensativo. ¿Qué significaba lo que dijo Leilani?

x-x-x

 _Residencia Laurent, Marsella_

François puso los ojos en blanco cuando su padre lo llamó. El joven estaba ocupado en sus proyectos: estaba a punto de cerrar un negocio con una firma millonaria que, de tener éxito, iba a impedir que su hermanita tuviera que casarse. Molesto por la interrupción, bajó la escalera dando pisotones, y se introdujo al estudio de su padre. No estaba solo, y eso empeoró su humor.

Sentados en los lugares contrarios a la puerta del estudio, estaban Eugéne y Fleur de Lys. François solo suspiró cansado y fastidiado.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, padre?- dijo François.

-Estamos decidiendo los últimos detalles de la boda de tu hermana con monsieur Fontaine- dijo monsieur Laurent. François alzó las cejas- ¿no sería una maravillosa idea una boda doble? Contigo y Fleur de Lys también-

François se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya que escoges hablar de este asunto tan delicado delante de ellos, padre- dijo François- te diré lo que pienso. Pienso que es una terrible idea que vendas así a mi hermana cuando yo puedo casarme por ella, y cuando sabes muy bien que ella ya le pertenece a alguien más. A un dios, ni más ni menos. Ni ella ni yo lo aceptaremos-

Su padre y Eugéne no dejaron de sonreír. Fleur de Lys lo miró con una expresión neutral.

-François- dijo su padre- ¿porqué no vas al jardín con Fleur de Lys mientras Eugéne y yo platicamos?-

-¿Mientras vendes a mi hermana menor por el precio más alto?- ladró François con una expresión furiosa.

-¡François!- dijo Fleur de Lys, escandalizada por ello. El chico relajó su mirada un poco. Sintió que se le había pasado la mano hablando, al menos frente a Fleur de Lys. No le importaba su padre o el otro chico.

-Hijo, esto no es propio de ti- dijo monsieur Laurent en un tono paternal- solo ve… habla con Fleur de Lys. Quizá ella te convenza con su argumento, como me convenció a mí-

-Tienes mi palabra que no hablaremos de tu hermana en tu ausencia- añadió Eugéne.

François lo miró, sin saber que decir. Finalmente asintió y le ofreció su brazo a Fleur de Lys. Ésta lo tomó, y ambos se dirigieron al jardín de la mansión.

Era un jardín hermoso, y los ojos de François no dejaban de mirar los sitios donde su adorada hermana había jugado durante toda su infancia. Suspiró. Esto era particularmente difícil para él. Iba a perder a su hermanita, ya sea con Poseidón o con ese tipo, Eugéne. De pronto, una conclusión se formó en su mente, y Poseidón no parecía tan malo como antes, sobre todo si libraba a su hermana de tener que unirse a ese sujeto.

François sabía muy bien las intenciones de Eugéne. Tenía fama de haber comprado niñas en el pasado, y abusado de ellas. No lo habían procesado, pues había pagado mucho dinero a los jueces por ello. No podía permitir que le pasara eso a su hermana. Incluso si tenía que ser él quien se casara. Incluso si tuviera que sacarla de su casa y esconderla para que no la encontraran nunca.

Incluso si tuviera que entregársela a Poseidón él mismo.

-Estás muy pensativo, François- dijo Fleur de Lys con un tono suave- ¿sucede algo malo?-

François asintió sin mirarla.

-Sé que es tu primo, y lo siento mucho, Fleur de Lys- dijo el joven, cabizbajo- pero no deseo que ella sufra, y creo que él la va a hacer sufrir. Le dobla la edad. De hecho, no creo que sea legal que…-

-Pero Eugene no la va a lastimar- le dijo la chica- él solo… no quiere perderla, por eso está insistiendo tanto en casarse con ella-

-Sea como sea- dijo François- ella le pertenece a Poseidón desde siempre. Y si es Poseidón con quien quiere estar, así tiene que ser-

-¿Y crees que Poseidón no la va a hacer sufrir? Sabes que en el pasado, Poseidón la engañó muchas veces- dijo Fleur de Lys, intentando hacer que la mirada, aunque sin éxito. François se sentó al borde de la fuente que estaba a la mitad del jardín, y la chica hizo lo mismo.

-No lo sé, Fleur de Lys- dijo François, nuevamente sin mirarla, con su vista fija en el horizonte, donde se veía el sol poniéndose- solo sé que ella pertenece al dios de los mares, y no es sensato oponerse a la voluntad de los dioses-

-Ojalá pudieras entenderlo, François- dijo Fleur de Lys, tomando su mano, que estaba apoyada en el borde de la fuente. Inconscientemente, François se volvió hacia ella. Era todo lo que la chica necesitaba. Fleur de Lys, quien tenía el polvo de la botella en su mano, lo sopló sobre el rostro de François. Éste tosió un par de veces, intentando aclarar su vista del polvo, pero tras unos segundos sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Fleur de Lys sonrió. Ya estaba hecho.

x-x-x

 _Calanque de Sugiton, Marsella_

Después de pasar todo el día juntos, Julián y Céline habían conversado de muchas cosas. Sabían sus nombres humanos y la mayor parte de las cosas en sus vidas. Parecía como si nunca hubieran estado separados. Julián no dejaba de abrazarla, no quería soltarla: ¡por fin la tenía con él!

Los generales marinos Isaac, Bian, Krishna, Eo y Kaysa, miraban atentamente a su dios muy feliz con la chica. Estaban extrañados que hubiera aceptado a una niña como su esposa. Pero la había reconocido, igual que como Hades había reconocido a Perséfone. Y habían que, en cuanto a Anfitrite, Poseidón no se equivocaba.

-Mi señor Poseidón- dijo Céline, tomando sus manos- ya le he contado lo que sucede con mi familia-

-Naturalmente no puedo permitir que te entreguen a otro hombre, Céline- dijo Julián con cariño- eres mía. Mi esposa. Y te prometo que, a partir de hoy y para toda la eternidad, serás la única mujer en mi vida-

Céline sonrió y besó sus manos.

-Ayúdame… Julián- dijo Céline en voz baja- mi padre está más allá de toda razón-

Julián se quedó pensativo, y finalmente sonrió y la besó en la frente.

-Mañana hablaré con él, mi amor- dijo Julián- lo convenceré de que tú y yo debemos estar juntos. No temas. Mis generales se quedarán cerca de ti y te protegerán hasta que ambos regresemos al templo bajo el mar-

Céline asintió y, tras abrazarlo de nuevo, señaló la puesta de sol, borrando su sonrisa y poniendo una expresión de tristeza. .

-Ya está oscureciendo- dijo Céline llena de pena- pronto tendré que irme. No quiero…-

-Lo sé, Céline- dijo Julián en voz baja-Isaac y Krishna te acompañarán, y se quedarán fuera, por turnos, a cuidarte. Mientras, iré a preparar el templo bajo el mar. ¿Irás mañana al concierto en el teatro?-

-Iré con mi familia- dijo Céline.

-Entonces ahí nos veremos, mi amor, y hablaré con tu padre para que no haya problemas- le dijo Julián, besándole la mano. Céline sonrió y, tras ponerse de puntillas y besar a Julián en la mejilla, salió de la _calanque_ , seguida de Isaac y Krishna. Julián la miró alejarse con una sonrisa, se dejó caer en la arena, y suspiró contento.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis, Santuario de Athena, Atenas_

-Satu, ¿estás segura de que quieres ir?- preguntó Kanon, alzando las cejas cuando ella le contó sobre el concierto al que Cathy los había invitado- yo no tengo inconveniente, pero ¿te sientes lo suficientemente bien para hacer ese viaje?-

Satu sonrió y asintió.

-Estaré bien, Kanon, en serio- dijo Satu, abrazando al gemelo, y éste sonrió y la abrazó también.

-Me gustaría ir con ustedes- dijo Casandra a su vez- pero Saga tiene ronda mañana. Tendrán que contarnos todo-

Saga no dijo nada, solo sonrió levemente y le dio una palmada en el hombro a su hermano menor. Se dejó caer en uno de los sofás y suspiró mirando a su hermano, quien a su vez no dejaba de ver a Satu con adoración. Saga sacudió la cabeza. Vaya que a su hermano le había pegado el amor, y bien fuerte. Tanto como a él.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _El día anterior, antes de hablar con el Patriarca_

 _-Saga, ¿esto está pasando de verdad?- dijo Kanon, entrelazando sus dedos nerviosamente. Casandra se había quedado cuidando a Satu mientras los hermanos hablaban. El gemelo la adoraba, pero Kanon no tuvo corazón para decirle que tenía mucho miedo de lo que estaba a punto de pasar._

 _-Tú dímelo- dijo Saga, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _-Saga, no lo sé- dijo Kanon- no sé… si estoy listo para esto. No creo estar listo para ser padre. ¡No soy capaz de cuidar a un mocoso! ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?-_

 _Saga lo miró._

 _-Kanon, te he visto cuidando a Kostas, y no es que no seas paternal con él- dijo el gemelo mayor._

 _-Es diferente, es mi sobrino- le dijo Kanon._

 _-¿Y no crees que serás igual con tu propio hijo, Kanon?- dijo Saga, sonriendo. Kanon tragó saliva- Kanon, yo también estaba aterrorizado cuando descubrí que Kostas… ya sabes- Kanon asintió- tuve mucho miedo. Pero no estaba solo, estaba Casy, y estabas tú conmigo. Y tu no estás solo tampoco-_

 _Kanon no respondió._

 _-¿No la amas?- preguntó Saga._

 _-Con todo mi ser- le respondió su hermano._

 _-¿La vas a dejar sola?¿A Satu y a tu hijo?- dijo Saga a su vez, con un poco más de amargura de lo que había querido, pues recordaba su propia situación. Esto llenó a su hermano de resolución._

 _-Jamás- declaró Kanon. Saga sonrió, orgulloso de su hermano._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Claro, les contaremos como estuvo el concierto- dijo Kanon.

-Seguramente Cathy estará extraordinaria- dijo Satu, con un poco más entusiasmo del que había mostrado previamente, sobre todo porque se sentía mucho mejor que los días anteriores. Kanon sonrió. Tomó su mano y la acarició con cariño.

-Ustedes dos deberían irse a dormir- dijo Casandra casualmente, mirando la hora- el jet hacia Marsella sale mañana temprano-

-Claro- dijo Kanon, levantándose sin soltar la mano de Satu- buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- dijo Saga en voz baja.

x-x-x

 _Residencia Laurent, Marsella_

Céline regreso a su casa, acompañada por los dos generales marinos. Al llegar a su puerta, se volvió hacia atrás, y sonrió a sus acompañantes antes de entrar. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y, antes de subir a su habitación, escuchó la voz de su padre llamándola desde el estudio. Céline suspiró, resignada, y se dirigió al estudio.

-Buenas noches, padre- dijo la chica, entrando al estudio. La puerta del mismo se cerró de golpe tras ella, haciendo que Céline diera un respingo de sorpresa y se volviera hacia atrás- ¡François! Me asustaste-

-Hija, ven, siéntate- su padre, ignorando lo que dijo Céline- necesitamos hablar-

Céline obedeció, y se sentó en el sillón frente al suyo. Le extrañó que François permaneciera de pie junto a la puerta, pero tenía algo más importante de qué preocuparse. La mirada de su padre no le auguraba nada bueno.

-Céline, el día de hoy tu hermano y yo hicimos un trato con los Fontaine- dijo monsieur Laurent, haciéndola palidecer- tú y François se casarán con Eugéne y Fleur de Lys, respectivamente-

Céline palideció, y se llevó las manos a la boca. No podía creer lo que decía. Y François, ¿porqué no decía nada?

-Pero padre…- comenzó ella.

-Mañana, después del concierto, Eugéne y tú anunciarán el compromiso- la interrumpió su padre- no tienes nada que decir al respecto. No aceptaré un no como respuesta. No tienes nada más que decir. Eres menor de edad, y yo soy quien tiene la última palabra-

Céline se quedó helada.

-Pero padre, no puedo casarme- le dijo Céline, mostrándole la marca horizontal en el dedo corazón de su mano izquierda- ¡mira! _Je suis déjà marriée!_ ¡Yo ya estoy casada!-

-No, no lo estás- dijo monsieur Laurent- no en los ojos de la ley, ni en los míos. Me perteneces, y haré contigo lo que yo quiera-

-¡No!- dijo Céline, alzando la voz un poco más de lo necesario, levantándose de su asiento- no te pertenezco. Soy la esposa de Poseidón, dios de los mares. No puedes tratarme así-

-¡A tu cuarto de inmediato, Céline!- dijo monsieur Laurent, alzando su voz también, haciéndola volver a caer sobre el asiento- no creas que no supe que te escapaste para ver a Poseidón-

La chica palideció.

-¿Cómo puedes amar a ese adúltero?- continuó diciendo su padre- _comment peux tu encore l'aime_?-

-Él es mi esposo- dijo Céline con firmeza- no es malvado. Y yo ya lo he perdonado-

Monsieur Laurent se echó a reír.

-Te dije que te fueras a tu habitación- dijo su padre.

Céline se levantó y se dirigió a la salida del estudio, rumbo al recibidor donde estaba la escalera. Quizá, pensó, podría correr hacia la entrada y pedir ayuda a los dos generales marinos que estaban fuera de su casa. Abrió la puerta del estudio y corrió hacia la puerta, con la firme intención de salir corriendo y llamar la atención de los generales marinos para que acudieran en su ayuda. Pero nunca llegó a la puerta. Ni bien hubo dado tres pasos, un par de manos la detuvieron. Cuando Céline se volvió, vio que François la había atrapado por la cintura, impidiéndole correr hacia la puerta y la alejó de la misma.

-¡François! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!- dijo Céline, intentando soltarse, sintiéndose traicionada por su hermano. ¡Si François siempre había sido su aliado! ¿Qué había pasado?

-No te esfuerces, querida- le dijo su padre- François solo me obedece a mí ahora. Los "argumentos" de Fleur de Lys fueron muy… persuasivos-

Céline miró, horrorizada, los ojos rojos de su querido hermano.

-¡Lo estás controlando!- dijo la chica- ¿cómo pudiste…? François, por favor, suéltame. Sé que no eres tú mismo… por favor-

- _Ton mariage avec le dieu de la mer est interdit-_ dijo François.

- _Je t'en supplie, mon frère_ \- le pidió Céline. Los ojos de su hermano estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero éste no la soltó.

-Enciérrala en el sótano, François- le dijo monsieur Laurent- no podemos arriesgarnos a que ese par de generales marinos que están afuera se den cuenta de esto y lo arruinen todo-

El chico obedeció en silencio, arrastrando a Céline con él, mientras la chica intentaba en vano soltarse y acercarse a alguna de las ventanas para llamar la atención de los generales. Monsieur Laurent sonrió. A esa hora el día siguiente, todos sus problemas se habrían terminado. El dios Deimos estaría complacido.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Disculpen la tardanza en publicar esto. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	7. VII: Concierto

**MAR EN CALMA**

VII: CONCIERTO

 _Playa, Isla Moloka'i, Hawaii_

El teléfono que Leilani le había conseguido logró su cometido, y Julián Solo había enviado un helicóptero a la isla de Moloka'i para llevar a Sorrento a Honolulu, donde tomaría un jet hacia París, para finalmente después tomar un tren a Marsella, donde aparentemente Poseidón había ya encontrado a Anfitrite.

El general marino tenía sentimientos encontrados. Quería regresar a Europa lo antes posible para ayudar a Julián, pero también había disfrutado mucho la compañía de Leilani. La chica tenía sentimientos encontrados también. Además, su vida se volvería muy aburrida cuando la chica se fuera.

La chica había ayudado al general marino a levantarse del suelo. Dejándolo apoyarse en sus hombros, lo ayudó a bajar de la cueva en el acantilado y dirigirse lentamente a la playa donde la chica lo había encontrado, al punto donde convinieron reunirse con el helicóptero.

Antes de ir por él, Leilani se había cambiado de sus habituales ropas, y se había puesto un vestido blanco. Esa mañana no había entrado al mar, por lo que sus cabellos estaban secos y ordenados, sin los restos de la sal del mar y de la arena, y se veían mucho más hermosos de lo que el general marino había visto antes. Sorrento no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, por más que intentaba disimular su interés en ella.

-¿Qué miras tanto, Sorrento?- dijo ella al notar la mirada del general marino sobre ello- ¿ves las maravillas que hacen el agua y el jabón?-

Sorrento sonrió, y bajó la mirada para cubrir un leve sonrojo.

-Lo siento- dijo el general marino- es solo que eres… una chica muy especial-

-Gracias- dijo Leilani, bajando la mirada también.

Sorrento la miró. ¡Lo que daría por llevarla con él a Grecia, o al templo bajo el mar! Ahora que lo pensaba, quizá podía hacerlo. Sabía que Julián Solo no le diría que no si se lo pedía. Y Leilani no tenía familia ni nada más que la atara a Hawaii. Sí, eso sería una buena idea.

-Por cierto, Leilani, ¿qué opinas si te dijera que…?- comenzó a decir Sorrento, pero no pudo terminar su frase.

Un hombre de raza hawaiana llegó detrás de ellos y, sin que Leilani se diera cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde, la tomó por los cabellos y la arrastró para alejarla de la playa. La chica gritó e intentó soltarse, pero el hombre la arrastró por los cabellos y su antebrazo.

Sorrento fue empujado hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo sentado, y miró, sorprendido y horrorizado, el trato que le dio el hombre y sus dos acompañantes, que el general marino supuso que eran sus hijos.

-¡Ah, suéltame!- gritó Leilani, intentando soltarse de él.

-Vaya, si es la hija de esa prostituta buena para nada…- dijo el hombre, haciéndola levantar la mirada tirando nuevamente de sus cabellos- ¿sigues el ejemplo de tu madre y ahora te encargas de atender extranjeros y turistas?-

Antes de que la chica pudiera responder o defenderse, el hombre la empujó hacia el suelo, boca abajo, y le puso las manos en la espalda, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

-¡Suéltala!- gritó Sorrento, intentando levantarse y ayudarla, pero los dos muchachos que iban con el hombre se lo impidieron, empujándolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo de nuevo- es una chica, ¿qué te ha hecho?-

-Haber nacido- dijo el hombre sin mirarlo, y sin quitar la vista de la chica- le advertí a este pedazo de basura que se alejara de mi playa, y es la tercera vez que la veo pescando por aquí-

-Suéltala- dijo Sorrento otra vez, empuñando su flauta debajo de sus ropas- te lo advierto…última oportunidad-

-¿O qué, turista?- dijo el hombre, por primera vez quitando sus ojos de la chica y volviéndose hacia el general marino- ¿qué no ves que esta basura está siguiendo los pasos de su madre? Seducir a un turista por dinero, que vergüenza…-

-No es cierto- gritó Leilani, mientras intentaba quitarse de encima al sujeto- Sorrento, no es…-

El hombre, mister Kalani, se echó a reír, y tras torcer más el brazo de la chica y desprenderle otro grito de dolor, la hizo darse la vuelta, sobre su espalda, y tomándola del cuello, comenzó a apretarlo, con la clara intención de estrangularla. Sorrento, horrorizado y confundido, se lanzó hacia ellos para evitarlo, pero el hombre lo alejó con otro empujón. La herida en su pantorrilla sangró un poco, pero no se le abrió.

Leilani, mientras tanto, lo pateó en las costillas, haciendo que el hombre la suelte. Se giró sobre la arena de la playa, alejándose de él e intentando ponerse de pie. Lleno de coraje, Salani la alcanzó antes de que lo lograra, y la golpeó de lleno en el rostro, apagándole las luces.

Lo que vio hizo que Sorrento encendiera su cosmo lleno de furia.

-Te lo advertí, malnacido- dijo Sorrento,, y se llevó la flauta a sus labios. El hombre se echó a reír.

-¿Crees que la música me asusta?- dijo Kalani- esta… chica no debe seguir viviendo. Debe ser eliminada. Es una vergüenza para mi familia que haya logrado vivir por tanto tiempo. Pero esto termina ahora- añadió, volviendo a poner las manos en el cuello- morirá y el mar clamará su cuerpo-

Sorrento no le respondió. Comenzó a tocar su Dead End Symphony y, tras unos segundos de ataque del general marino, el hombre y sus hijos no tuvieron otra opción más que huir asustados.

-No sé que brujería es esa- gritó Kalani, mientras que se alejaba de ellos- le has comprado un poco más de tiempo. Pero pronto tendrás que irte. Y será entonces cuando me deshaga de esa chica de una vez por todas. No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre-

Una vez que quedaron solos, el general marino se inclinó hacia ella. Ahora ella era quien necesitaba ayuda. Sorrento la levantó de la playa, y sacudió la arena de sus ropas y de su cabello. Suspiró. Ahora no tenía opción. Tenía que llevarse a Leilani a Grecia, o ese hombre, su padrastro la iba a destruir. Sorrento tuvo que tomar la decisión en menos de cinco minutos, pues el helicóptero ya había llegado a donde se encontraban.

x-x-x

 _Residencia Laurent, Marsella_

Tras varias horas de golpear, arañar y patear la puerta de la entrada del sótano, Céline se recargó sobre ella en un gesto desolado y se deslizó al suelo. Abrazó sus rodillas y hundió su rostro entre sus brazos, llorando amargamente.

¿Cómo había sucedido eso? Apenas unas horas antes, había estado en los brazos de Poseidón, segura de que todo iba a estar completamente bien. Y ahora estaba encerrada en un sucio sótano, y su hermano estaba haciéndola de perro guardián para su padre y Eugéne. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Fleur de Lys sería capaz de engañar y controlar a François?

-Deja de llorar- dijo François con un tono cortante, dando un golpe en la puerta que hizo que la niña diera un respingo.

-¿Qué te hicieron, _cher_ François?- dijo Céline- siempre has estado conmigo, cuidándome. ¿Porqué me dejaste?-

-Fleur de Lys fue muy persuasiva, _ma petite soeur_ \- dijo François.

-Fleur de Lys te embrujó, estoy segura- dijo Céline, segura- usó algún tipo de poder divino sobre ti. No sé que te hizo, pero éste no eres tu mismo. François, prometiste estar a mi lado. Prometiste ayudarme. Tú dijiste…-

-Estaba equivocado- la interrumpió François- es nuestro padre, y tienes que obedecer-

-¡No!- gritó Céline. Como respuesta, François, golpeó la puerta de nuevo, y la chica dio otro respingo.

- _Je vais lui faire payer ta faiblesse_ \- dijo François.

Céline golpeó la puerta una última vez, y se echó a llorar de nuevo, rogando a los dioses que Poseidón supiera lo que estaba sucediendo para que la ayudara.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos, Santuario de Athena, Atenas_

La noticia del concierto en el que Cathy iba a participar esa noche, y hubo más de una amazona quien se sintió triste por no poder asistir. Incluso Saori hizo un berrinche porque quería ir con los demás. Claro que eso estaba fuera de discusión.

-¡Pero yo también quiero ir, Shion!- dijo Saori en un tono triste- ¡no es justo!-

-Señorita Athena, si quiere ir, tendrá que llevar a todos los santos dorados- le explicó Shion- y no hay tiempo para los preparativos. Será la próxima vez-

Saori tenía la cara de que iba a hacer otro berrinche, pero se contuvo y no dijo nada. Al verla, Cathy soltó por un momento a Milo y corrió a abrazarla.

-No te preocupes, Saori, volveremos pronto, y si quieres, haremos un concierto para ti aquí también. Si quieres, podemos invitar también a Sorrento-

-Y a Orpheo y a Pharaon- añadió Milo.

Cathy sonrió y, tras ponerse de puntitas para besar a Milo en la mejilla con cariño, lo tomó de la mano y casi lo arrastra hacia el jet. Kanon y Satu se despidieron también y subieron también, seguidos de Sofi y Aioros. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el jet despegó hacia Marsella.

Aioria y Marín sonrieron al ver a los demás alejándose. El santo de Leo apretó su mano con cariño y la besó en el cabello.

-¿Vamos al bosque a entrenar?- dijo Aioria, guiñando un ojo.

Marín sonrió bajo su máscara y asintió. Tiró de la mano de Aioria y lo arrastró hacia el bosque.

x-x-x

 _Jet privado, en algún sitio sobre el Pacífico_

Leilani gruñó por lo bajo mientras despertaba. ¡Le dolía horriblemente la cabeza! Quizá un té de hierbas con limón podría quitarle el dolor de cabeza. Puso su mano a su lado, donde debía estar el suelo, sintió algo blando. De pronto, recordó lo que había pasado. Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a su alrededor. Se incorporó, sentada, y se dio cuenta que estaba en un extraño asiento.

-¿Qué rayos…?- comenzó a decir.

-Buenos días- escuchó la voz de Sorrento.

Leilani miró a su alrededor, y detuvo sus ojos sobre el rostro del general marino.

-¿Sorrento, qué pasó?- dijo ella, dudosa- ¿dónde estamos?-

-Lo lamento mucho, Leilani- dijo el general marino en un tono de disculpa- ese hombre, tu padrastro, trató de… ya sabes- se aclaró la garganta- amenazó con volver a intentar tomar tu vida cuando yo me fuera. No tuve opción. Tenía que traerte-

Leilani se tardó unos minutos en comprender lo que Sorrento acababa de decir. Fue entonces cuando notó la diferencia. El general marino estaba vistiendo ropas nuevas y limpias. Y se vio ella misma. Traía puesta ropa nueva, que ella jamás había usado antes. ¿Qué había pasado?

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo ella, tocando el vestido que traía puesto.

-Tu ropa estaba rota, mojada y cubierta de sangre- dijo Sorrento en voz baja- una de las sirvientes de mi amo te cambió, lo prometo-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo ella, intentando ordenar sus ideas. Sorrento le había dicho que la había tenido que traer. ¿A dónde?- ¿me sacaste de Moloka'i?-

-Y de Hawaii- dijo Sorrento- nos dirigimos a Europa-

Leilani se enfureció. Se levantó de su asiento, con la mano en alto, lista para darle una bofetada a Sorrento, pero la turbulencia en el jet la hizo caer sobre el regazo del general marino. Al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, ambos se ruborizaron furiosamente, pero el general marino aprovechó para tomarla de las muñecas y evitar que lo golpeara.

-Escúchame, Leilani, por favor- dijo Sorrento, rogando a los dioses que la chica no notara su coloración rojiza- tu padrastro te estaba estrangulando frente a mis ojos. No esperabas que te dejara tirada en la playa con él tan cerca para hacerte daño, ¿o sí? No te iba a dejar ahí. De verdad no tuve opción-

Leilani lo miró, asustada, e inconscientemente se llevó las manos al cuello. Entendía perfectamente a Sorrento, y le estaba agradecida por haberla alejado de su padrastro, pero tenía miedo. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro del general marino, y éste sonrió levemente.

-Pero…- comenzó ella.

-¿Pero?-

-¿A dónde vamos?- dijo Leilani- ¿a Grecia?-

-Primero a Francia, Poseidón encontró ahí a su esposa- dijo Sorrento- y después sí, eventualmente a Grecia. Si quieres… si quieres quedarte conmigo… quiero decir, con nosotros al servicio del señor Poseidón-

Leilani levantó la cabeza y suspiró con tristeza. Se levantó y se sentó junto a él con una expresión entristecida.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Sorrento, mirándola a los ojos- ¿qué te molesta tanto?-

-Grecia- dijo ella, jugando con sus dedos- ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer en Grecia? No sé hacer nada de lo que ustedes hacen-

Sorrento puso la mano suavemente sobre la de ella.

-Me salvaste la vida, Leilani- dijo el chico- estoy seguro de que…-

-Ni siquiera sé leer…- lo interrumpió ella.

El general marino sonrió y le pasó el brazo por la espalda, para atraerla a sí mismo. Incluso se ruborizó de su propio atrevimiento. La besó en la frente con cariño.

-No necesitaste eso para salvar mi vida- dijo él en voz baja- quiero que estés conmigo-

Leilani se volvió hacia él, sorprendida.

-Déjame mostrarte lo que puedo ofrecerte- dijo él.

x-x-x

 _Hotel a las afueras de Marsella_

Julián Solo se levantó tan pronto como amaneció, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía que esa noche vería a su Anfitrite. Hablaría con su padre y la llevaría de regreso a donde debía estar: en el templo bajo el mar. Pero su alegría no duró mucho tiempo. Isaac llegó temprano para darle el reporte.

-Señor Poseidón- dijo Isaac- tenemos un problema. La señorita Céline entró a su casa, pero nunca subió a su habitación-

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Julián, alzando las cejas.

-No sé que sucedió. señor- dijo Isaac, cabizbajo- pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Krishna se quedó vigilando, pero dijo que la situación es igual. La habitación está desierta, y su hermano mayor está haciendo guardia tras una puerta-

Poseidón entendió lo que eso significaba, y encendió su cosmo, violentamente enfurecido. Isaac dio un paso atrás por instinto, no tanto porque tuviera miedo. Pero Julián lo entendió. Esa familia lo estaba desafiando. ¡De seguro habían encerrado a su Céline!

Julian dio vueltas en la habitación como león enjaulado, meditando lo que quería hacer.

-Regresa de inmediato, Isaac- dijo Julian- habla con los sirvientes, averigua que fue lo que pasó. Y averigua si irán con ella al concierto. Si es así, será nuestra oportunidad de sacarla de ahí sin arriesgarnos a que la lastimen-

Isaac asintió y se apresuró hacia la casa de los Laurent. Julián Solo lo miró alejarse, con sus puños apretados. Había considerado seriamente provocar un terremoto o romper de una patada la puerta de la entrada de la casa de los Laurent y rescatar a Céline, pero lo pensó mejor. Tenía que salvarla, y asegurarse que ningún daño llegara a su esposa. Y el concierto era su mejor oportunidad.

x-x-x

 _Abadía de San Víctor, Marsella_

El hombre y la mujer estaban de pie, justo en la entrada del patio de la abadía. Esa tarde el cielo se había nublado de pronto, tras haber estado despejado hacía apenas unos segundos. Ambos miraron al cielo, las nubes que amenazaban en convertirse en una tormenta, y sonrieron satisfechos.

-¿Y bien?- dijo el hombre con un fuerte acento inglés, quien desvió la mirada del cielo hacia la mujer- ¿está hecho?-

-Estarás muy complacido con estas noticias, Henry- dijo Fleur de Lys- ahora no solo tenemos el apoyo de monsieur Laurent. También François está bajo mi control, y me ayudará a cumplir nuestro objetivo. Solo falta que Céline… ceda a nuestras peticiones-

-Lo hará a su debido tiempo, estoy seguro. La mocosa no querrá que algo malo le suceda a su hermano- dijo el inglés- ¿está todo listo para el concierto de esta noche?-

-Sí, y está confirmado- dijo Fleur de Lys, alzando las cejas de manera significativa- ella vendrá también. El espía que tenemos posicionado en el Santuario de Athena lo confirmó-

-Muy bien, Fleur de Lys- dijo Henry con una amplia sonrisa- no quiero ninguna falla mañana. Si tenemos éxito, no solo tendremos a Anfitrite para nuestra causa, sino que nos vengaremos de una traidora y de un enemigo muy perverso-

x-x-x

 _Residencia Laurent, Marsella_

Céline se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar los cerrojos de la puerta del sótano abrirse. Como reflejo, se levantó de golpe tomó una de las escobas que estaban ahí para defenderse. La puerta se abrió, y se dio cuenta de que era su padre.

-Buenos días, Céline- dijo monsieur Laurent- esa escoba no es necesaria. Necesito que te arregles, que uses tus mejores galas para esta noche. En el teatro, tú y Eugéne se declararán oficialmente comprometidos-

-No lo haré- dijo Céline en un tono definitivo, sin bajar la escoba- y no iré esta noche al teatro con ustedes-

Claro que Céline quería ir al teatro: sabía que ahí estaría Poseidón como lo había prometido. Pero no sabía exactamente que estaba pasando. Solo sabía que había hecho un trato con un ser malvado que había de alguna manera embrujado a su hermano. Y si algo quería, era que no se dieran cuenta de lo mucho que quería ir al teatro: no quería que ellos se dieran cuenta de que vería ahí a Poseidón.

Pero su padre no dejó de sonreír.

-Lo harás porque yo te lo ordeno, Céline- dijo monsieur Laurent- y lo harás, porque si no, François la va a pasar muy mal-

Monsieur Laurent señaló a François, quien estaba de pie detrás de él. Céline palideció mortalmente al verlo. Su hermano tenía una navaja abierta en la mano, pegada a su propio cuello. La niña se llevó las manos a la boca para reprimir una expresión de horror.

-Padre, ¿qué le has hecho?- dijo la chica con voz ahogada, mirando a su hermano.

-François te acompañará a tu cuarto- dijo monsieur Laurent- tienes una hora para arreglarte. Y si escucho una sola voz que no sea la tuya, si llego a imaginarme que hay un general marino cerca, tu querido hermano lo va a pagar muy caro-

Céline lo miró, desafiante, pero no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Subió a su habitación, seguida de su hermano mayor, quien caminaba detrás de ella como un zombie. Una vez que entró a su cuarto y François se quedó de pie en la puerta, la chica tomó una hoja de papel y un marcador. Al ver el brillo dorado de la armadura de Krishna, escribió unas palabras en las hojas de papel y las colocó junto a la ventana, para asegurarse de que el general marino las encontrara.

" _Estoy en problemas"_

 _"Me obligarán a comprometerme en el teatro"_

 _"Ayúdenme, por favor"_

x-x-x

 _Entrada al Escenario, Teatro de Marsella_

Esa noche, Milo acompañó a Cathy al teatro de Marsella. Otros músicos estaban ahí, afinando sus instrumentos y preparándose para el concierto. Cathy sacó el violín de su estuche y comenzó a afinarlo también, cuerda por cuerda. Milo la miró con atención, sosteniendo el estuche.

-Oye, tranquila, Cathy- le dijo Milo, acariciando con cariño los cabellos de ella, al ver que sus dedos estaban temblando levemente al empuñar el arco del violín- yo sé que estarás extraordinaria. Como siempre-

-Gracias, Milo- dijo Cathy con cariño.

-No te preocupes, mi amor- dijo Milo en voz baja- estarás perfecta. Lo has hecho siempre y siempre has sido perfecta-

-¿Sabes que hago cuando estoy nerviosa?- dijo ella- pretendo que estoy sola contigo, tocando el violín solo para ti-

Milo sonrió, más chiflado que de costumbre, y la abrazó con fuerza, levantándola del suelo. Cathy rió, llamando la atención de los otros músicos, que algunos los miraron con algo de envidia.

-Estaré en primera fila para ser el primero en abrazarte cuando termine el concierto- dijo Milo en un susurro, poniéndola en el suelo, para después tomar su mano derecha y besarla.

Cathy se puso de puntas y lo besó en los labios con cariño.

-Nos vemos después del concierto, _bonny lad_ \- dijo Cathy.

x-x-x

 _Entrada Principal, Teatro de Marsella_

Los otros santos de Athena habían llegado al Teatro. Entregaron los boletos que Cathy les había regalado, y pronto fueron alcanzados por Milo, quien estaba con una amplia sonrisa y un poco ruborizado. Aioros sonrió levemente. ¿Quién hubiera dicho eso, ver a Milo tan enamorado? Kanon, por su parte, no decía nada, solo gruñó por lo bajo, con Satu aferrada a su brazo con cariño. Ella le apretó la mano con suavidad, y Kanon no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-Me alegra que hayamos venido, Kanon- le dijo Satu, sonriendo. El gemelo menor no dijo nada, solo acentuó un poco su sonrisa. A él no le gustaban ese tipo de eventos, pero le pareció bien que Satu saliera un poco, sobre todo después de que hubiera estado sintiéndose mal por algunos días.

A diferencia de Kanon, Aioros estaba mucho más feliz. Sofi llevaba algunas colaciones de manzanas deshidratadas en su bolsa y, tras ver que tenía su bomba de insulina, los guardias del teatro no tuvieron ningún problema con dejarla pasar con esa comida.

Una vez que entraron, para sorpresa de los santos dorados, vieron entrar en otra área del teatro a Julián Solo y algunos de sus generales marinos. Faltaban Sorrento, Isaac y Krishna.

-Vaya, si es Kanon, mi antiguo general marino- dijo Julián al verlo, sin mucha emoción, mientras que Kanon lo miraba anonadado.

-¿Julián Solo?- dijo Kanon, sorprendido, acercándose a él, mientras que Satu sonreía- ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Kanon- dijo Julián aún con un tono lleno de seriedad- estamos aquí porque encontré a Anfitrite en esta ciudad, y me encontraré con ella aquí-

Kanon frunció el entrecejo. Se sentía algo culpable de lo que había pasado hacía unos años con Anfitrite, pero el gemelo estaba seguro de que Julián estaría mucho más feliz de haberla encontrado. ¿Qué habría pasado? Satu no dijo nada, solo los siguió con la mirada.

-Que bueno que la encontraste- dijo Kanon- pero, ¿porqué no suenas más feliz?-

Julián Solo estaba cabizbajo.

-Hay un problema- dijo Julián tristemente- su familia… quiere casarla con otro hombre. Si lo que Krishna me dijo es correcto, la van a obligar a anunciar su compromiso aquí. Kanon, tengo que hacer algo para salvarla-

-Lo sé, Julián- dijo Kanon, inconscientemente pasando su brazo por la espalda de Satu y atrayéndola hacia sí mismo- es tu esposa. No puedes permitirlo-

Julián sonrió tristemente y asintió, volviendo su atención hacia Satu.

-¿Y esta hermosa señorita quien es?- dijo Julián, inclinándose y besando la mano de la chica.

-Ella es Satu, es mi chica- dijo Kanon con seriedad, poniendo mucho énfasis en la penúltima palabra. Julián casi olvida lo que estaba sucediendo con Anfitrite y se echa a reír. Jamás había visto a Kanon tan posesivo con algo o alguien. Esto era prometedor.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Satu- dijo el joven dios- Julián Solo, a su servicio-

-Encantada- le dijo Satu, sonriente.

Asintió levemente a Kanon y se cruzó para hablar con Aioros y Sofi. Satu se volvió al gemelo.

-¿Quién es él, Kanon?- le preguntó al gemelo en un susurro.

-Julián Solo es Poseidón, dios de los mares- dijo Kanon en voz baja. Satu se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Kanon no parecía muy feliz- cuando yo… estaba en malos pasos, como enemigo de Athena, trabajé para él. Lo engañé para lograr mi objetivo. No me enorgullezco de ello. Pero ahora somos buenos amigos-

Satu asintió suavemente y sonrió.

-Ya no eres esa persona- dijo Satu en voz baja. Kanon sonrió y la besó en la frente. Iba a decir algo más, pero fueron interrumpidos por una voz masculina.

-Señores, señoritas, por favor- dijo uno de los empleados del teatro, llamando la atención de los santos y sus chicas- hagan favor de tomar sus lugares. La función está a punto de comenzar-

x-x-x

 _Entrada a los palcos, Teatro de Marsella_

Céline no tuvo más opción que obedecer e ir al teatro escoltada por su padre, su hermano, Eugéne y Fleur de Lys. Los acomodaron en uno de los grandes palcos principales del teatro, y fueron acompañados por otro hombre con acento inglés, que no le dio buena espina a la chica. Tan pronto como se acomodaron en sus sitios, Céline buscó ávidamente con la mirada a Julián. Tras un par de minutos, logró encontrarlo en una de las filas debajo de su palco. Se esforzó mucho para no sonreír al reconocerlo. Era casi imposible. Sentía la presencia del dios de los mares tan cerca de ella, y un impulso desesperado y casi incontrolable de correr hacia él, brincar del palco si era necesario.

Céline sintió que Eugéne la abrazó por la espalda, y sintió un desagradable escalofrío. Se sacudió los hombros para quitarse sus brazos, pero el hombre al parecer no entendió el mensaje, pues volvió a abrazarla. La chica se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia delante, hasta la orilla del palco.

-Por favor, _monsieur,_ necesito espacio- dijo Céline entre dientes- hace demasiado calor-

-Por supuesto, _madame_ \- dijo Eugéne, dejándose caer en su asiento. Céline, por su parte, miró disimuladamente hacia abajo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Julián. Éste le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo de manera significativa. Céline también sonrió al verlo, aliviada de que Poseidón estuviera ahí y supiera donde estaba ella. Con una última mirada, volvió a sentarse en su sitio, volviendo a su anterior seriedad.

-Por todos los dioses, Céline, sonríe- dijo monsieur Laurent- la gente va a pensar que dormiste en el sótano-

Céline puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos. Miró de reojo a su hermano François, quien seguía sentado en un rincón del palco, con la mirada perdida, mientras que Fleur de Lys le susurraba algunas cosas al oído, con una expresión que hizo que Céline se sintiera nauseosa.

La chica cerró los ojos cuando las primeras notas de la música comenzaron a sonar, rogando a los dioses que Poseidón tuviera una buena idea para sacarla de ahí.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Quedan otros tres capítulos, que se publicarán antes de que me vaya de vacaciones el próximo jueves 8 de septiembre. Tengo casi terminada la historia que sigue, la de Shaka, pero tendrá que esperar a que regrese el 24 de septiembre. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	8. VIII: Ataque Múltiple

**MAR EN CALMA**

VIII: ATAQUE MULTIPLE

 _Asientos Inferiores, Teatro de Marsella_

Los santos de Athena estaban disfrutando la función. Estaban apenas unas cuatro o cinco filas detrás de donde se encontraban Julián Solo y los generales marinos. Milo se veía mucho muy emocionado al ver a su chica tocar en el escenario. También las chicas, Satu y Sofi, estaban muy contentas en el concierto. Satu nunca había escuchado tocar a Cathy, y estaba impresionada por su habilidad, mientras Kanon, quien no estaba muy impresionado con la música, la tomaba de la mano. A Aioros le parecía gracioso como Kanon había aceptado ir al concierto solo para acompañar a su chica y darle gusto.

A la mitad del concierto, al comenzar el intermedio y escucharse la explosión de aplausos, de pronto se escuchó y se sintió en el teatro. Una explosión, seguida de gritos de todos los asistentes. El escenario y las butacas se estremecieron. Los tres santos dorados se pusieron en guardia, de la misma manera lo hicieron los generales marinos de Poseidón.

El primero de ellos en moverse fue Milo, quien ni lento ni perezoso corrió hacia el escenario, donde se encontraba Cathy. La chica había caído al suelo, había abrazado el violín y se había alejado de los demás músicos, que huían despavoridos.

-¡Cathy!- exclamó Milo, aliviado, al llegar junto a ella y comprobar que estuviera ilesa- ¿estás bien?¿te lastimaron?-

-Estoy bien, Milo- dijo Cathy, mirando a su alrededor- ¿qué fue eso?-

Los dos levantaron la mirada. El teatro, desde los palcos, las butacas y el escenario, estaban partidos a la mitad, separados por una pequeña zanja. La gente, asistentes y músicos, salían corriendo hacia las salidas.

Y fue entonces cuando Milo los sintió: varios cosmos a su alrededor, uno de ellos el de alguien bastante bien conocido: el de Henry.

-No puede ser…- dijo Milo con una expresión exasperada- ¿es que ese tipo nunca se rinde?-

-¿Quien…?- comenzó a preguntar Cathy. Milo la miró con una expresión significativa, y la chica entendió perfectamente- oh…-

-Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a los otros en medio de esta multitud- dijo Milo, extendiendo su mano y ofreciéndosela para ayudarla a levantarse.

x-x-x

 _Entrada del Teatro_

 _Minutos antes de la explosión_

Ambos llegaron corriendo desde la estación de trenes de Marsella al teatro de la ciudad. Incluso habían llegado tomados de la mano. Bueno, Sorrento intentaba correr, aún y a pesar de una cojera, con cuidado de no abrirse sus heridas. Leilani, que seguía sin estar segura de que era una buena idea haber viajado tan lejos con un completo desconocido, pero no tenía familia ni nada que perder, lo acompañaba. Algo en su corazón le decía que estaba bien.

Sorrento se detuvo en la entrada del teatro y tomó un respiro, y la chica se detuvo junto a él.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?- preguntó Leilani.

-El señor Poseidón se encuentra aquí dentro, puedo sentirlo- dijo Sorrento, señalando el teatro- es mi deber regresar a su lado, para ayudarlo a encontrar a Anfitrite. Y además, quiero presentarte con él-

Leilani sonrió, y se sonrojó levemente. Miró el mar cercano y sintió la brisa fresca proveniente de la bahía. Respiró profundo.

-Este mar es mucho más frío que el de Hawaii- dijo en voz baja. Sorrento sonrió y asintió- ¿crees que… el señor Poseidón me deje quedarme contigo?-

Sorrento asintió y la tomó de las manos. La miró a los ojos: esos hermosos ojos. Ella también estaba impresionada por los ojos color rosado del general marino de Poseidón. Sorrento se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la mejilla, tras lo cual los dos se sonrojaron.

-Lo siento, yo…-comenzó Sorrento.

-No, no, yo solo…- comenzó a decir Leilani al mismo tiempo.

Ambos iban a decir algo, pero se sonrojaron y dieron un paso atrás, separándose uno del otro. Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo más, escucharon la explosión dentro del edificio. Se miraron por unos segundos, y ambos corrieron al interior del teatro. Esto no estaba nada bien.

x-x-x

 _Palco, Teatro de Marsella_

 _Minutos antes de la explosión_

Céline escuchaba aburrida mientras el concierto se acercaba al intermedio. Eugéne se la pasaba poniendo más atención a ella que al concierto, y ella no hacía más que poner los ojos en blanco. ¡Tenía que acabar esto ya! Quería soltarse de ese sujeto y dar un brinco hacia abajo, hacia las butacas, y alcanzar a Julián. ¿Porqué duraba tanto la función?

Y fue entonces cuando escuchó la explosión, seguida por gritos desesperados de todos los asistentes. Céline se puso de pie inmediatamente y se volvió a mirar a su familia y sus acompañantes, quienes no parecían sorprendidos por la explosión. La chica frunció el entrecejo. Se acercó a la orilla del palco, y vio a Julián Solo, Poseidón, mirándola fijamente, en una mezcla de preocupación y enojo por lo que estaba pasando.

Céline levantó sus dedos meñique y corazón izquierdos hacia él con una sonrisa, captando su mirada.

-¡Julian!- gritó Céline con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que su voz se escuchara por encima de los gritos de la multitud. Por una fracción de segundo, creyó ver sonreír también a Poseidón. No pudo seguir mirándolo: sintió los brazos de François tomarla de los hombros y separarla del borde del palco- ¡no, François, déjame!-

La chica sintió el peso de su hermano tumbándola al suelo, y cubriendo su boca con una mano para evitar que siguiera gritando. Céline intentó soltarse, pero una niña de once años no era rival para un hombre adulto.

-Gracias por avisarnos que Poseidón está aquí, querida- le dijo Eugéne con una expresión malvada- vamos, salgamos de aquí. No quiero arriesgarme a perderla-

x-x-x

 _Sala principal, Teatro de Marsella_

Al escuchar la explosión, todo el mundo comenzó a levantarse de sus asientos y de sus butacas, y salieron corriendo. Aioros miró a su alrededor y Kanon pudo ver, para su desesperación, que la multitud alejaba a Satu y a Sofi de ellos. Intento seguirlas, pero se encontró cara a cara con Julián Solo.

-Julián, ¿qué sucede?- dijo Kanon, sorprendido.

-Céline- dijo Julián, señalando el palco sobre ellos.

-¿Anfitrite está ahí?- dijo el gemelo menor- ¿porqué no estás con ella?-

-¿Qué no te has dado cuenta, Kanon?- dijo Isaac- ¡la familia de la señora Anfitrite no la deja estar con el señor Poseidón! La están…-

-¡Julián!- todos escucharon el grito, el grito de una chica desde uno de los palcos. Todos levantaron la mirada, y vieron a una niña de once o doce años, levantando dos dedos en dirección del joven dios, con una sonrisa llena de esperanza. Kanon vio a Julián sonreír también en su dirección. Un hombre la alejó del borde del palco, y la chica desapareció de la vista. Julián borró su sonrisa y encendió su cosmo furioso. El joven dios y los generales marinos se apresuraron al palco.

Aioros y Kanon se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros. Ambos se apresuraron hacia el pasillo, evadiendo el río de gente que se movía en todas direcciones. Tenían que encontrar a Satu y a Sofi.

x-x-x

 _Pasillo principal, Teatro de Marsella_

 _Minutos antes_

Satu y Sofía se habían separado de los demás, empujadas por los demás que estaban huyendo desde la sala principal. Habían salido al pasillo, donde la multitud corría hacia ambos lados, intentando salir del teatro tras la explosión. Sofi se dio cuenta de que Satu estaba asustada, así que la tomó de la mano para tranquilizarla y evitar que ambas se separaran.

-¿Estás bien, Satu?- preguntó Sofi, y la otra chica asintió- tranquila, estaremos bien si no nos movemos. Solo hay que encontrar a Aioros y a Kanon. Nos encontrarán, no deben estar lejos de…-

Pero Sofi se interrumpió, y palideció. Un hombre estaba de pie frente a ella, caminando hacia donde se encontraban las dos chicas. Un hombre que ella, Sofi, recordaba muy bien. Dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás, arrastrando a Satu junto a ella, para alejarla de ese hombre. Satu, al ver de quien se trataba, palideció también y se escondió detrás de Sofi.

Las dos chicas reconocieron inmediatamente a Henry.

-Buenas noches, mis queridas- dijo Henry, sonriendo ampliamente- ¡que sorpresa tan agradable haberlas encontrado aquí-

Sofi dio un paso atrás de nuevo, y Satu no se movió de su sitio detrás de ella. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que Satu estaba temblando furiosamente. Sofi le apretó la mano con un gesto para tranquilizarla, mirando disimuladamente a su alrededor, buscando algún indicio de que Aioros o Kanon estaban cerca.

-Sus caballeros no están ni un poco cerca, así que no pierdan el tiempo buscándolos, chicas- dijo Henry, al darse cuenta de lo que hacía Sofi. Ésta le lanzó una mirada de desprecio. Henry no estaba solo, había otros cuatro hombres con él, y extrañamente, una mujer, aunque estaba enmascarada.

-Que valiente, Henry, seis de ustedes contra dos mujeres que no tienen cosmo- dijo Sofía con un tono cargado de sarcasmo, cruzando los brazos- me sorprende que no hayas traído más refuerzos, con lo atemorizantes que somos-

Henry solo amplió su sonrisa.

-Mi asunto no es contigo, Sofía, aunque nada me gustaría más que terminar el trabajo que dejé pendiente contigo en las catacumbas- dijo Henry. Sofi reprimió un escalofrío con todas sus fuerzas- pero tengo otro asunto pendiente que resolver… con la chica que está escondiéndose detrás de ti-

Sofi dio otro paso atrás, y Satu hizo lo mismo, sin soltar la mano de la pelirroja. Henry hizo un movimiento con su mano, y una onda de cosmo las empujó hacia atrás con fuerza. Satu cayó al suelo boca abajo, y después Sofi cayó junto a ella, en uno de sus costados. La bomba de insulina hizo un sonido de plástico rompiéndose, y la chica pelirroja hizo un gesto de exasperación. Satu, por su parte, miró a Henry llena de miedo.

-Mi querida Satu, por fin te encuentro, te extrañé mucho estos meses- dijo Henry, mientras la chica se arrastraba hacia atrás, alejándose de Henry.

-Déjala…- dijo Sofi, levantándose e intentando interponerse entre ellos, evitar que Henry llegara a Satu, pero la mujer que estaba con el inglés la empujó hacia una de las paredes del pasillo. Mientras tanto, Henry siguió acercándose a Satu.

-Yo quería cumplir mi promesa y darte una muerte lenta y dolorosa por tu traición- dijo Henry- pero vinimos a llevar a cabo otra misión, y tenemos prisa- el hombre conjuró una bola de fuego azul en sus manos- así que tendré que destruirte sin mucha clase. Hasta nunca, Satu-

Henry le lanzó la bola de fuego azul. Satu cerró los ojos y se ovilló en el suelo, intentando en vano cubrirse, pero la bola de fuego nunca llegó a ella. Ella sintió ese abrazo bien conocido, el aroma tan familiar de Kanon alrededor de ella. El gemelo se había arrodillado frente a ella, y había recibido la totalidad del disparo de Henry en su espalda. Buena suerte que tenía puesta su armadura.

-Kanon…- susurró ella, soltando todo el aire que había estado atrapado en sus pulmones.

El gemelo menor asintió con seriedad y la besó en la mejilla con cariño.

-Espera aquí, mi amor- dijo Kanon- tengo algo que resolver-

Kanon se volvió hacia Henry, con su cosmo encendido y un gesto lleno de odio. Aioros y Milo los alcanzaron, éste último sin soltar a Cathy. El santo de Sagitario se arrodilló junto a Sofi, confirmando que estaba bien, pero con su bomba rota y descompuesta. Pero Kanon estaba más que furioso. Satu lo miró, mientras que Sofi se acercaba a ayudarla a levantarse.

Satu vio la mano que Sofi le ofrecía, e y extendió la suya para tomarla. Fue entonces cuando la chica rubia sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte baja del abdomen. Un horrible cólico. Se ovilló de nuevo en el suelo, dejándose caer por completo, y se llevó las manos al abdomen, dejando escapar una exclamación de dolor.

-¡Satu!- dijo Sofi al verla así, acercándose y arrodillándose junto a ella- ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien, no te…¡argh…!- comenzó a decir Satu, pero una nueva punzada de dolor en el mismo sitio, haciéndola gemir de dolor de nuevo.

-Satu, ¿qué te está pasando?- dijo Sofi, pasando sus ojos por la chica, buscando alguna herida e intentando entender que sucedía. ¡Si estaba segura de que,, fuera de ese empujón de cosmo, Henry no la había tocado! Vio alarmada tres pequeñas manchas de sangre en el vestido de la chica.

Y entonces Sofi entendió. Se mordió el labio al darse cuenta. Satu, por su parte, no tenía idea de qué era lo que estaba causando su repentino malestar.

-Satu…- dijo Sofi, mirando la expresión dolorosa en su rostro y el lugar donde estaban sus manos. Y entendió lo que estaba pasando- eres tú la que está…-

Satu asintió, apretando los dientes. Aioros y Milo se miraron, confundidos, y Cathy, quien también había entendido, se llevó las manos a la boca. Henry y los otros, por su parte, se echaron a reír y se fueron rápidamente: tenían otro asunto de suma importancia que atender. Kanon hizo el gesto de seguirlo, pero Aioros lo detuvo e hizo un gesto señalando a Satu. El gemelo palideció. Un nuevo cólico la hizo retorcerse de dolor una vez más, y Kanon se arrodilló también junto a ella.

-Satu, ¿qué está sucediendo?- dijo Kanon en voz baja, con sus manos abiertas pero sin atreverse a tocarla, no sabiendo si podía empeorar las cosas.

-Kanon… el bebé…- susurró Satu, tan débilmente que solo el gemelo la pudo escuchar.

El gemelo palideció, si era posible, aún más al ver que su chica hacer otra mueca de dolor que le sacó un par de lágrimas de sus lindos ojos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Henry la había herido? Tenía que hacer algo.

-Kanon, tienes que llevarla de inmediato al hospital- dijo Sofi rápidamente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, con una de sus manos en el hombro de Satu, pero con su mirada fija en el gemelo- Satu está teniendo una amenaza. Si no lo haces pronto, puede perderlo…-

Kanon entendió perfectamente lo que dijo Sofi, aunque los otros dos santos seguían mirándose confundidos. Se inclinó y la levantó en sus brazos, sintiendo como ella se retorcía de dolor.

-Tranquila, mi amor- le susurró Kanon- no dejaré que les pase nada, a ninguno de los dos-

Satu intentó sonreír, pero un nuevo cólico la hizo apretar los ojos.

-Llévate a Sofi y a Cathy contigo- le dijo Aioros, recordando que la bomba de Sofi estaba rota, y además no quería que su chica estuviera tan cerca de Henry otra vez- nosotros nos quedaremos aquí a darle una mano a Poseidón-

-Y a patear el trasero de Henry en tu honor- añadió Milo.

Se despidieron rápidamente, y Kanon abrió el portal a otra dimensión. Miró desesperadamente a Satu, quien había palidecido, doblando las rodillas sobre su pecho y apretando los ojos. Cruzó rápidamente el portal, seguido de Cathy y de Sofi, quien se volvió hacia los dos santos que se quedaban antes de que el portal se cerrara. Milo y Aioros se miraron.

-¿Entendiste algo de lo que está pasando?- preguntó Milo.

-No estoy muy seguro- dijo Aioros, pensativo- pero creo que en vez de pensar en ello, deberíamos ayudar a Poseidón y los generales marinos-

Milo asintió, y ambos santos salieron corriendo hacia donde sentían el cosmo del dios de los mares.

x-x-x

 _Otro extremo del pasillo principal, teatro de Marsella_

Julián iba corriendo rápidamente por el pasillo, siguiendo el rastro del débil cosmo de Anfitrite mientras se alejaba hacia la entrada y la ciudad de Marsella. Iba seguido de Eo y de Bian, porque había enviado a Isaac y a Krishna a salir por otros caminos para cerrarles el paso. El joven dios no tenía puesta su armadura, aunque sí había conjurado su tridente a su mano en caso de que lo necesitara. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, evadiendo a la gente que estaba en su camino, cuando chocó con otra persona. Un hombre, que corría en dirección contraria, con una chica tomada de su mano. Ambos cayeron al suelo, el otro hombre arrastrando a la chica con él. Julián levantó la vista.

-¡Sorrento!- dijo Julián, sorprendido y aliviado de verlo- ¡por fin! ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Sorrento asintió y se tocó la pantorrilla, sobre la cual tenía la herida que Leilani había cerrado. Su pantalón se manchó con algo de sangre, pero el estoico general no mostró ninguna expresión de dolor.

-No se preocupe por mí, señor Poseidón- dijo Sorrento, levantándose y ofreciendo su mano para ayudar a la chica que había caído con él a levantarse.

-Gracias, Sorrento- dijo la chica que estaba junto a él y, al ver a Julián Solo, se le quedó viendo, sorprendida. Ese hombre. Había escuchado hablar a su madre de un hombre parecido a él. Llenaba toda la descripción del extraño turista que era su padre. Excepto por los ojos: su madre fue muy enfática al decirle que su padre tenía ojos castaños.

Julián, por su parte, estaba tan sorprendido de ver a la chica que por un segundo se olvidó de la loca carrera que tenía. Leilani parecía extrañamente conocida, aunque estaba seguro de que jamás la había visto antes. Le recordaba a alguien de su pasado, pero no podía decir a quién.

-Disculpa, Sorrento, ¿quién es…?- comenzó Julián, sorprendido.

-Ah, lo siento, señor Poseidón- dijo Sorrento- ella es Leilani, quien me…- se interrumpió- creo que esta es una conversación para después, ¿no lo cree?- alzó sus cejas de manera significativa.

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo Julián Solo, asintiendo- apresurémonos, el cosmo de Anfitrite está por allá. Por favor, Sorrento- añadió- sé que estás herido y cansado, pero también necesito tu ayuda-

-¿Qué estamos esperando, señor Poseidón- dijo Sorrento, asintiendo, y guiñando un ojo a Leilani, que los miraba alternadamente, muy confundida- no tenemos tiempo que perder-

x-x-x

 _Entrada al teatro de Marsella_

Céline pataleó desesperada. Su propio hermano la estaba arrastrando fuera del teatro y hacia las calles de Marsella. ¡La estaban alejando de Poseidón! Su padre, Eugéne y Fleur de Lys los iban siguiendo. Al parecer, Eugéne se impacientó con ella, y la arrebató de los brazos de François.

-Céline, te lo voy a decir con mucho cuidado- dijo él, tomándola de la barbilla y obligándola a mirarlo- o empiezas a cooperar con nosotros, o me encargaré de que tu querido hermano muera delante de ti, querida-

Céline dejó de moverse y se limitó a mirar a todos los que la rodeaban con verdadero odio. François la miró y, por un segundo, su mirada regresó a la normalidad. Céline tuvo un poco de esperanza al verlo, pero sus ojos de inmediato volvieron a ser rojos y vacíos. La chica frunció el entrecejo. No sabía que hacer. Continuar su vida sin Poseidón no podía ser. Tampoco si dañaban a su hermano.

Sintió el cosmo de Poseidón cerca suyo. Y lo vio, saliendo del teatro, buscando a ambos lados. Buscándola a ella. Tomó su decisión. Mordió la mano de Eugéne con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo que la soltara dando un alarido. Corrió de regreso al teatro, hacia Poseidón, levantando sus dedos meñique y corazón hacia él.

-¡Julián!- gritó Céline con todas sus fuerzas, sobre todo porque sentía que François y Eugéne iban corriendo detrás de ella. Pronto la alcanzaron entre ambos y la detuvieron, pero Céline siguió sonriendo, Julián había alcanzado a verla perfectamente- ¡Julián!- gritó de nuevo, moviendo el alto sus dedos y sin dejar de sonreír.

-Tú misma te lo buscaste, mocosa- dijo Eugéne entre dientes, golpeándola en el abdomen y haciéndola perder todo el aire- plan B. No podremos hacerlo aquí. Vamos a la abadía-

Con un movimiento rápido, el hombre se la echó al hombro y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a donde se encontraban Poseidón y sus generales, con François detrás de él- primero tenemos que entregarte a tu comprador. Y después, vas a observar a tu hermano morir por tu culpa-

x-x-x

 _Hospital, Atenas, Grecia_

El portal a otra dimensión se había abierto en el hospital donde Sofi trabajaba. Convenientemente Oskar, el hermano de Satu, también estaba ahí, y miró sorprendido a los recién llegados. Sabía que estarían en Marsella, y no se explicaba como habían llegado ahí. Pero todo eso perdió importancia cuando vio las condiciones en las que llegó su hermana.

-¿Qué le pasa a Satu?- preguntó Oskar al verla en los brazos de un muy preocupado Kanon- ¿sucedió algo? ¿está herida?-

-No, Oskar, pero creo que está teniendo una amenaza de aborto- dijo Sofía, preocupada- hay que hacer algo rápido-

Oskar asintió, visiblemente afectado por lo que Sofi había dicho cuando se dispuso a empezar a atender a Satu. Pero se trataba de su hermana. ¡De su futuro sobrino! Las manos del joven temblaban, y Sofi pareció notarlo, pues le quitó la intravenosa de la mano.

-Yo lo haré, Oskar- dijo Sofi- no tienes que hacerlo tú. Es tu hermana, sé que es difícil-

El joven asintió, agradecido, dando un paso atrás para darle espacio a Sofi. Oskar se volvió a Kanon, quien estaba pálido y casi petrificado de espanto en el mismo sitio donde estaba tras poner a Satu en una camilla. Una vez que puso la intravenosa y comenzó a correr el medicamento en sus venas, Sofi tomó un pequeño aparato, una pequeña bocina unida por un cable a un transductor, y puso éste último sobre el vientre de Satu.

"Por favor, dioses, por favor no les hagan esto", pensó ella, moviendo el transductor del aparato de un lado a otro, rogando a los dioses encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Y fue entonces cuando lo encontró: un latido comenzó a escucharse en la bocina, con mucha fuerza y regularidad. Sofi respiró aliviada

-Este es el corazón del bebé, Kanon. Se escucha fuerte. Va a estar bien. Ambos van a estar bien-dijo Sofi. El gemelo suspiró de alivio y asintió automáticamente con una leve sonrisa. Tomó la mano de Satu entre las suyas, y la besó.

-No me asustes así, pequeña- le dijo Kanon con cariño, poniendo su mano en el vientre de la chica con suavidad- ya escuchaste a Sofi, los dos van a estar bien-

Satu sonrió cansada y cerró los ojos.

-Lo siento, Kanon, tuve que sedarla un poco- dijo Sofi- estaba muy asustada por todo lo que ha pasado hoy, y necesita relajarse para que el bebé…-

Pero Kanon ya no la escuchaba. Había sentido algo en el hospital. Frunció el entrecejo con verdadero enojo.

-No te disculpes, Sofi- la interrumpió Kanon, cambiando su sonrisa aliviada a una expresión de verdadero odio- hiciste lo necesario para ayudar a Satu, y creo que es lo correcto, considerando lo que está a punto de pasar-

-¿Qué está a punto de…?- comenzó Cathy.

Antes de que Kanon contestara, se escuchó una explosión demasiado cerca, dentro del edificio del hospital. Satu ya estaba profundamente dormida, pero Sofía y Cathy dieron un respingo de sorpresa.

-Oh, no…- dijo Sofi- ¿vienen a…?-

-Quédense con ella, por favor- les dijo Kanon a Sofi, Cathy y a Oskar, más rogándoles que dándoles una orden- protéjanla. Yo me encargaré de que los enemigos no se acerquen a ustedes-

El joven encendió su cosmo, avisando al Patriarca en el Santuario lo que estaba sucediendo, y preparándose para atacar al enemigo. Sofi, por su parte, abrió su bolsa y sacó una de sus plumas de insulina, la cargó y se inyectó en el brazo. Una vez que hizo eso, se volvió a Satu.

-No te preocupes, Kanon, tampoco nosotros dejaremos que se acerquen a ella- dijo Sofi.

-Nosotros cuidaremos de ella, _laddie_ \- añadió Cathy.

Kanon asintió y salió, protegiendo la entrada a esa habitación con su cosmo. Si otra vez era Henry quien venía atacándolos, acabaría por completo con él, como debió haber hecho desde la última vez que lo tuvo frente a él.

x-x-x

 _Santuario de Athena_

-¡Shion!- exclamó Saori, preocupada al sentir los cosmos de varios de sus santos explotando en varias partes del mundo- ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo?-

-Aioros me dijo que en Marsella fueron atacados por Henry de nuevo- dijo Shion- al parecer, ellos iban esta vez tras Anfitrite, a quien Poseidón estaba buscando-

-Pero Kanon está en el hospital, aquí en Atenas- dijo Saori- ¿qué está pasando?-

-Él me informó que Satu tuvo una amenaza mientras estaban en Marsella, y regresaron al hospital tan rápido como pudieron- dijo Shion- y que ahora el hospital está bajo ataque…-

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo, Shion!- dijo Saori.

-Enviaré a Saga y a Mu a asistir a Kanon, señorita- dijo Shion- ellos protegerán a Satu mientras está bajo su tratamiento. Aioros y Milo van a ayudar a Poseidón en Marsella-

Saori asintió, y miró por la ventana. Poseidón llevaba mucho tiempo evadiendo a Anfitrite. Seguramente era porque se sentía culpable de que ella hubiera tenido que tomar su propia vida por sus infidelidades. Y por fin había decidido irla a encontrar. ¿Porqué los habían atacado? Quizá era como cuando fueron tras Perséfone. Saori frunció el entrecejo. Si esos sujetos seguían así, pronto serían fulminados por varios dioses muy enojados.

x-x-x

 _Abadía de San Victor, Marsella_

Eugéne y Fleur de Lys habían llegado a su sitio de reunión con Céline en el hombro del primero, seguidos de François, quien aún estaba siendo controlado por ellos. Monsieur Laurent ya no los seguía: se había ido, cargado de oro, la paga por vender a sus dos hijos a los sirvientes de Deimos. Una vez que llegaron al patio de la abadía, dejaron caer a Céline en la arena. La chica rápidamente se levantó y, tras sacudirse la arena del vestido, se alejó unos pasos de ellos. Sabía que su cosmo era aún inmaduro, que no podría usarlo para pelear o defenderse. Por eso Kanon la había rechazado hacía todo ese tiempo para el ejército de Poseidón. Pero aún podía encender aunque sea un poco su cosmo, alertar a Poseidón y decirle donde se encontraba.

-No te esfuerces tanto, querida- dijo Eugéne, sonriendo, pero sin hacer ningún intento de volverla a tomar o detenerla- te tenemos justo donde queremos que estés. No importa si Poseidón viene. Al contrario, aquí es donde lo queremos…-

Céline sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima.

-¿Es una trampa para Poseidón?- dijo ella, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente- entonces, ¿yo soy la carnada?-

Fleur de Lys se echó a reír.

-Por fin lo entiendes, niña tonta- dijo la mujer- pero no lo tomes a mal. También te queremos a ti. Imagina esto, dos dioses atrapados, en nuestro poder. Quizá así Athena consienta en darnos lo que le hemos estado pidiendo todo este tiempo-

Céline estaba perdida. No sabía de qué rayos estaban hablando. Pero pronto se resolverían sus dudas. El hombre inglés que había estado con ellos en el palco del teatro se acercó a ellos, seguido de un grupo de personas con armaduras de color negro. Céline dio un paso atrás.

-No entiendo, ¿qué está pasando?- dijo la chica, asustada.

-No necesitas saber nada, pequeña Céline- dijo el hombre con un claro acento inglés, acercándose a ella y tomándola por la barbilla- te necesitamos a ti, y a Poseidón, para hacer un pequeño experimento, para ver si un dios tan poderoso como él puede ser vencido por una trampa como la nuestra. Si la respuesta es favorable, podemos atacar a Athena y a los otros dioses-

-¡Están locos todos ustedes!- gritó ella- ¡no pueden hacernos eso! Poseidón…-

-Sí, mocosa- dijo Henry, apretando suavemente el cuello de la pequeña, haciéndola dar un respingo de sorpresa- cuento con que Poseidón llegue pronto-

Alrededor de ellos, el mar que comenzó a agitarse. El cielo nocturno se nubló y ocultó la luna de la vista. Una fina lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos, y algunos relámpagos comenzaron a aparecer.

-Así que aquí viene Poseidón…- dijo Henry con interés, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Julián!- gritó Céline. Tenía que avisarle. ¡Tenía que hacerle saber que todo era una trampa! No pudo, Eugéne volvió a cubrir su boca.

-Shhh, calladita, Céline- susurró Henry en su oído, haciendo que la niña tuviera un horrible escalofrío- no querrás arruinarle la sorpresa a tu amado-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia (y espero también que no me quieran matar después de leer). Mañana habrá actualización más o menos a esta misma hora (pequeño cambio para no dejar la historia sin terminar) y el miércoles habrá también el capítulo final. Les mando un abrazo a todos. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.

Abby L.


	9. IX: El Duelo

**MAR EN CALMA**

IX: EL DUELO

 _Afuera de la abadía de San Víctor, Marsella_

Julián Solo estaba simplemente enfurecido. Ya había comenzado a llover y el mar había comenzado a agitarse. Estaba furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevían a mantener a su esposa alejada de él?Cuando tuviera a los responsables frente a él, los destruiría, miembro por miembro. Apretó con su mano su tridente.

-Señor Poseidón- dijo Sorrento, alcanzándolo- ¿está seguro de esto? Es endemoniadamente parecido a lo que sucedió hace unos meses con Elizabeth y… eh… ella, Cathy-

Sorrento hizo una pausa. Vaya. No se acordaba de Cathy, después de todo ese tiempo que se la pasó pensando en la chica que lo había friendzoneado, los últimos días no había pensado en ella. Ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre hasta ahora.

-Sorrento, ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó Leilani.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el camino hacia acá?- dijo Sorrento- ¿sobre un par de dioses malvados y sus sirvientes, que quieren esclavizar a los dioses?- Leilani asintió- hace unos meses, ocurrió algo parecido con Perséfone, la esposa de Hades. La situación es muy similar-

-Lo sé- dijo Julián por fin- lo sé, Sorrento. Esto seguramente debe ser una trampa. Pero no puedo dejarla ahí. No a mi Anfitrite- pateó el suelo, frustrado- debí tomarla cuando tuve la oportunidad. No debí haberla dejado…-

Sorrento lo miró con un poco de tristeza.

-Señor Poseidón…- escucharon los generales. Al volverse, se encontraron con los dos santos dorados: Aioros de Sagitario y Milo de Escorpión.

-Señor Poseidón, esos sujetos son los que han estado atacando hasta ahora el Santuario de Athena. Vinimos a ayudarlos- dijo Aioros formalmente.

-¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?- preguntó Milo.

-Esos malnacidos tienen a mi esposa- dijo Julián, apretando aún más su tridente, haciéndolo brillar y sacar chispas, como si el objeto dorado también estuviera furioso. Y no era para menos: la reina del mar estaba en problemas.

-Se trata de Henry y sus secuaces- dijo Aioros, cruzándose de brazos- nosotros los vimos en el teatro. Son los sirvientes de Deimos-

Julián frunció aún más el entrecejo. Estaba furioso, además de muerto de preocupación por su esposa.

-Vamos a recuperarla, señor Poseidón- dijo el general de sirena, sonriendo. Leilani, que estaba junto a él, sonrió también.

Julián Solo, por su parte, golpeó el suelo con el extremo inferior de su tridente. El objeto sacó chispas nuevamente, el mar se agitó con fuerza, y una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer sobre Marsella. Poseidón y sus generales se dirigieron hacia la abadía, con sus cosmos encendidos, seguidos de Leilani y los dos santos dorados.

x-x-x

 _Hospital, Atenas, Grecia_

Kanon estaba peleando justo fuera de la habitación donde Sofi y Oskar estaban tratando a Satu. No iba a dejar que esos malditos se acercaran a su chica. O a su hijo. Se sentía raro diciéndolo en voz alta o pensando en él, pero casi podía verlo, devolviéndole una mirada llena de cariño. Tendría la sonrisa de Satu, de eso estaba seguro. Sacudió su cabeza y se concentró en la pelea.

Mientras, Cathy y Sofi también habían tenido que pelear. Uno de los hombres había entrado a la habitación, pasado a Kanon mientras varios hombres lo atacaban al mismo tiempo. Al parecer, éstos tenían órdenes de asesinar a Satu, porque creían que así podrían liberar a Phobos. Sofi no perdió el tiempo: tomó un tripié vacío y lo usó para propiciarle un buen golpe en la cabeza. El enemigo cayó al suelo, completamente noqueado.

-Wow, ¿dónde aprendiste eso?- dijo Cathy, volviéndose a ella, sorprendida.

-Aprendes un par de cosas así cuando pasas suficiente tiempo en el Santuario de Athena, Cathy- dijo Sofi, recuperando el aliento y sonriendo.

-¿Cómo está Satu, Oskar?- preguntó Cathy.

-Está estable- dijo Oskar, mirando a su hermana con preocupación. Sofi tomó de nuevo el aparato y lo puso en el vientre de Satu. El latido se volvió a escuchar, tan fuerte y constante como la primera vez.

-El bebé está bien también- dijo Sofi.

Se escuchó un golpe seco en la puerta, y las dos chicas dieron un respingo de sorpresa. Sofi volvió a tomar el tripié en sus manos para golpear al intruso, pero ambas se relajaron al ver de quien se trataba. Eran otros dos santos dorados.

-¡Mu!- exclamó Sofi- ¡Saga!-

El santo de Géminis llevaba arrastrando a su gemelo, quien estaba herido y muy enojado.

-Podrías dejar de lastimarte a cada rato, grandísimo zoquete- gruño un fastidiado Saga- luego yo soy quien tiene que limpiar este desastre. Y Satu-

-No te metas, Saga- dijo Kanon- estaba muy bien yo solo hasta que…-

-¿Satu está bien?- preguntó Mu, ignorando a los dos hermanos y dirigiéndose a las chicas.

-Ambos están bien- dijo Sofi.

-Tenemos órdenes del maestro Shion de llevarlos a todos de regreso al Santuario- dijo Mu- vamos a proveer lo que sea necesario para que sigan tratándola. Pero el hospital no es seguro. Ya se dieron cuenta-

Las dos chicas asintieron. Oskar miró a Satu por unos momentos, y asintió también. Sabía que no había lugar más seguro que el Santuario de Athena, sobre todo si esos sujetos se habían ensañado con destruir a su hermana.

-¿Todos listos?- preguntó Mu. Todos asintieron. Sofi guardó un par de plumas de insulina en su bolsa antes de asentir también: las iba a necesitar. El santo de Aries sonrió y encendió su cosmo. Un segundo estaban ahí, y al siguiente todos ya habían desaparecido hacia el Santuario de Athena.

x-x-x

 _Abadía de San Victor, Marsella_

Julián Solo y los generales marinos entraron a la abadía, siguiendo el cosmo de Anfitrite. Sabía muy bien que su esposa estaba ahí dentro, y sabía muy bien que era una trampa. Pero también sabía que no podía abandonar a Céline. Su corazón latía con más fuerza con cada paso que daba. ¡Estaba tan cerca!

Dos veces la había visto levantar sus dedos en su dirección y gritar su nombre. Dos veces le había mostrado la marca en su dedo: la marca donde debía estar su anillo de bodas. Ella lo había perdonado. Lo amaba todavía, a pesar de que no se lo merecía, a pesar de todas las infidelidades que habían sufrido. No la podría abandonar.

Julián empujó la puerta hacia el patio. Dio un paso adelante y clavó su tridente en el suelo. Los generales marinos, Milo y Aioros lo siguieron. Julián miró amenazante a Henry, quien tenía a Celíne atrapada con un brazo, y cubriéndole la boca para evitar que gritara. El joven dios encendió su cosmo con furia.

-Suelta a mi esposa en este instante, mortal insolente- dijo Julián en un tono peligroso.

Henry se echó a reír.

-Oh, mira, ya hice enojar a Athena, ya hice enfurecer a Hades, incluso logramos por un rato sellar a Thanatos, solo me faltabas tú entre sus aliados- dijo Henry con una sonrisa socarrona- ¿porqué contigo sería diferente?-

Julián volvió a golpear el suelo con su tridente, y un fuerte relámpago resonó en la abadía, alarmando a los enemigos e incluso a los mismos generales marinos. Henry, por su parte, se echó a reír. De un empujón, tumbó a Céline a los pies de Julián. Éste se inclinó hacia ella, dejando caer su tridente a un lado y abrazándola.

-Céline, ¿estás bien?- dijo el joven dios.

-Julián…- dijo Céline, aferrándose a él- es una trampa…-

-Lo sé, mi reina- dijo Julián en un tono suave- pero aún así, no dejaré que ese hombre te lastime-

Henry se echó a reír de nuevo y se volvió a Eugéne. Éste hizo un movimiento con su mano, y las puertas del patio se cerraron. Solo quedaron las altas murallas alrededor de ellos.

-Realmente no deberías hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir, Poseidón- dijo Henry- Fleur de Lys, libera a François-

La mencionada tomó una semilla y la puso en los labios del chico, y el cuerpo de François se aflojó y cayó pesadamente al suelo. Céline dio un respingo, viendo caer a su hermano al suelo. Julián lo comprendió, y la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza. La ayudó a levantare.

-Vas a arrepentir de haber puesto las manos encima de ella- dijo Julián, encendiendo su cosmo de nuevo- de haberla hecho sufrir-

-Tú también la hiciste sufrir en su momento, Poseidón- dijo Eugéne en voz alta- ¿o ya olvidaste cuando se cortó el cuello?-

Céline reprimió un escalofrío, y Julián se inclinó al suelo a recoger su tridente.

-Están perdidos, Poseidón- dijo Henry- el señor Deimos pronto estará aquí. Pero ustedes dos pronto estarán de rodillas cuando llegue-

Antes de que Julián pudiera responder, Henry, Eugéne y Fleur de Lys encendieron sus cosmos en tres piedras distintas en la pared. Las murallas se encendieron con los cosmos combinados, y un gran campo de energía se formó en todo el patio. Los generales marinos, todos sin excepción, dejaron escapar distintas exclamaciones de sorpresa. La lluvia se detuvo de pronto, y la luz de la luna volvió a iluminar la abadía. Pero eso no fue lo que los sorprendió. Tanto Julián como Céline cayeron pesadamente al suelo, como si fueran un par de muñecos cuyos hilos acababan de ser rotos. Ambos estaban conscientes, pero con sus fuerzas y sus cosmos completamente suprimidos.

No fueron los únicos. Al mismo tiempo que pasó eso, Leilani cayó de rodillas por la presión. Sorrento se sorprendió, e intentó ayudarla a levantarse.

-Vaya, vaya, esto es interesante- dijo Henry en voz alta, en un tono que no le gustó ni un poco al general de Sirena- tenemos una semidiosa entre nosotros-

Sorrento se puso entre ella y los demás de manera instintiva. No iba a dejar que le hicieran daño.

-Bueno, al parecer nuestra trampa funcionó, y fue suficientemente fuerte para dos dioses y un semidiós- dijo Eugéne- y ahora, ¿qué vamos a hacer con ellos?-

-Destruir a los generales- dijo Henry, mirando con desprecio a Julián y a Céline- y ambos dioses irán a donde se encuentra el señor Deimos. Ya tenemos lo que quería-

-Si no te molesta, yo quiero quedarme con la chica para mí- dijo Eugéne, mirando a Céline- para divertirme un rato con ella-

-Haz lo que quieras, Eugéne…- dijo Henry, aburrido.

Sorrento sabía que, ahora que Julián estaba incapacitado, él tenía que liderar a los generales marinos, ya que todos los demás lo estaban mirando, expectantes. El joven general levantó su flauta y señaló hacia Henry y los otros, y los generales encendieron sus cosmos y comenzaron a pelear contra los enemigos, protegiendo a Julián y a Céline de los enemigos.

Milo y Aioros se unieron a la pelea.

-Aioros- le dijo Milo- ¿no crees que esas tres rocas tienen que ver con la perdida de los poderes de Poseidón?-

Aioros miró las rocas. El santo de Sagitario tomó una de sus flechas, y apuntó hacia una de las tres. Soltó la flecha, y destruyó la roca a la que estaba apuntando. La presión que las rocas sostenían se liberó levemente, y Leilani por fin se pudo levantar del suelo.

Ver a Sorrento pelear fue algo totalmente nuevo e impresionante para Leilani. Había escuchado muchas leyendas de hombres con poderes, como los santos de Athena, pero nunca había visto pelear alguien como Sorrento. Mucho menos había conocido a alguien así. Sonrió levemente al verlo pelear. Todo los enemigos que se acercaron a ella fueron vencidos rápidamente por el general marino que, dicho sea de paso, se estaba luciendo frente a ella.

Julián Solo también pudo levantarse del suelo gracias al disparo de Aioros, aunque aún sentía una horrible debilidad. Tomó en tridente con dedos temblorosos, como pudo, y se volvió a Eugéne. De todos, era al que más odiaba, por haber insinuado que pondría sus manos sobre su chica. La mujer, Fleur de Lys, había desaparecido tan pronto como vio que su prueba funcionó, y los enemigos no dejaban de pelear.

-¡Eugéne!- gritó Julián, furioso, golpeando el tridente en el suelo con fuerza- ¡pelea conmigo, cobarde!-

-Oh, mira, amigo, el gran dios Poseidón te está retando- dijo Henry. Eugene se echó a reír.

-Cree que puede salvar a Céline- dijo Eugéne a su vez.

-¡Basta!- dijo Julián en voz alta, sus ojos brillando de un fuerte color azul. Todos los generales se detuvieron- deténganse todos. Yo pelearé personalmente con Eugéne-

-¿Porqué?- dijo Henry- ¿porqué habría de detenerme-

-Porque estoy dispuesto a pelear y hacer un trato- dijo Julián, apoyándose en el tridente. Apenas si podía estar de pie- si él gana, Céline y yo nos quedaremos aquí, y haremos lo que ellos quieran. Pero si gano yo, nos dejarán ir y nunca, nunca volverán a meterse con Céline o con mis dominios-

Henry se echó a reír. Sorrento ayudó a Leilani a mantenerse en pie, e Isaac ayudó a Céline a levantarse, pues ella no había podido separarse del suelo. Bian se acercó a François, que seguía inconsciente, y lo separó del área de pelea.

-Trato hecho, Poseidón- dijo Henry- pero recuerda, si pierdes, tú y Anfitrite serán nuestros sirvientes por el resto de sus días…-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis, Santuario de Athena, Atenas_

Mu había teletransportado a todos desde el hospital de Atenas al tercer templo. Satu estaba bien, y el corazón del bebé seguía latiendo con fuerza. Kanon estaba herido por el combate que tuvo, pero se negó a separarse de su chica ni un momento. Había acercado una silla, y se había sentado junto a ella, sin soltar su mano ni un solo instante. Sofi le había asegurado que ambos estaban bien. Y Oskar, el hermano de Satu, estaba muy preocupado.

La chica había pasado todo el tiempo profundamente dormida, sedada por los medicamentos que Sofi le había dado para tranquilizarla y proteger a la criatura. Después de un par de horas, el efecto de los medicamentos se fue terminando, y la chica comenzó a despertar.

-¿Kanon?- dijo Satu, abriendo los ojos y notando, sorprendida, que su gemelo estaba herido- Kanon, ¿qué te pasó?-

-Intentaron atacarte en el hospital, pequeña- le dijo Kanon- no te preocupes. El único que alcanzó a acercarse un poco recibió una fuerte contusión, cortesía de Sofi. Recuérdame decirle a Aioros que jamás la haga enojar-

Satu sonrió levemente, pero siguió mirándolo preocupada.

-¿Cómo está…?- comenzó a decir ella.

-El bebé está bien- dijo Kanon, y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar las repetidas veces que escuchó su corazón latir.

-Gracias, Kanon- dijo ella en voz baja, poniendo su mano en su vientre por un momento- lo lamento, estás todo golpeado, todo… parchado- Satu extendió su mano hacia Kanon y tocó su mejilla- lo siento, todo esto fue mi culpa-

-Nada es tu culpa, Satu- dijo Kanon, apretando con cariño las manos de su chica- estas cosas pasan. Y tú estás bien. Y también…- soltó la mano derecha de la izquierda de Satu, y la puso sobre el vientre de la chica- nuestro bebé está bien-

Satu sonrió de nuevo.

-Ahora, te vas a quedar muy quieta, son órdenes de Sofi- dijo Kanon, besándola en la mejilla con toda la dulzura de que era capaz. Se acostó junto a ella y la atrajo hacia sí mismo. Satu lo abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho- todo va a estar bien, mi amor. Te lo prometo-

-¿Estás seguro, Kanon?- dijo Satu en voz baja-¿estás seguro de que quieres… esto?¿de que lo quieres a él también?-

Kanon la besó con cariño y volvió a poner sus manos en el vientre de Satu

-No sé que tan enfáticamente te lo puedo decir, mi amor- dijo el gemelo menor- esta criatura es parte tú y parte yo. ¿Cómo no la voy a querer? Al menos la parte que eres tú-

Satu sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Kanon sonrió también.

x-x-x

 _Abadía de San Víctor, Marsella_

Los generales marinos habían detenido su ataque. Sorrento, que miraba sospechosamente a Leilani, cada vez mas convencido de que el misterioso padre de la chica había sido un dios disfrazado en la tierra. Aioros y Milo se habían quedado ahí, mirando sospechosamente a los enemigos. Ambos tenían razones suficientes para querer ver a Henry vencido. El santo de Sagitario tenía preparado su arco y flecha por si alguno de los enemigos hacía trampa.

Eugéne se puso su armadura negra, y a su vez Julián se puso su Escama y empuñó su tridente con fuerza. La trampa de las dos rocas restantes lo debilitaba mucho, casi rebajándolo al poder de uno de sus generales, pero estaba decidido a hacerles pagar lo que habían hecho a su esposa.

-Recuerda nuestro trato, Poseidón- dijo Henry- cuando pierdas, tú y Céline serán nuestros-

-No voy a perder- dijo Julián con creciente furia- les voy a dar su merecido por haberse metido con Anfitrite-

-Basta de palabras- dijo Eugéne- seguir hablando es una pérdida de tiempo-

Julián y Eugéne se prepararon, con sus cosmos encendidos. A pesar de que su poder se había rebajado al de un humano como los generales o los santos dorados, Céline estaba impresionada por su poder.

El joven dios de los mares encendió su cosmo azul, y sus ojos también se encendieron del mismo color. Cruzó sus brazos en alto y lanzó un fuerte ataque de puro cosmo hacia Eugéne. Éste intentó detenerlo, pero el ataque del dios lo lanzó contra la muralla contraria. Incluso dejó una grieta. Eugéne se lanzó contra él tan pronto como se levantó. Julián puso el tridente en el camino para detenerlo, pero cuando Eugéne llegó frente a él con el puño en alto, Julián sintió algo. Sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó de rodillas. El francés lo golpeó con fuerza y lo lanzó unos metros atrás.

-¿No que ibas a ganar, Poseidón?- dijo Eugéne burlonamente- creí que ibas a ganar-

-Se creyó más fuerte de lo que es- dijo Henry, mientras Eugéne tomada del cuello a Julián y lo golpeaba de nuevo.

-Julián…- dijo Céline en un susurro preocupado, y se volvió hacia un lado. No quería ver sufrir a Poseidón. Y fue cuando lo vio: Henry estaba haciendo algo con las dos piedras. ¡Estaba haciendo trampa! La chica se volvió a Isaac con una mirada significativa, y éste se volvió a Aioros, quien estaba junto a él. El santo de Sagitario asintió con una sonrisa, y apuntó su flecha a una de las piedras, la que estaba más cerca de Henry. Céline se soltó de Isaac, y corrió hacia la otra piedra.

-¡No, señora Anfitrite!- dijo Isaac.

Cuando estaba intentando levantarse, Julián la alcanzó a ver corriendo hacia una de las piedras. Intentó gritarle, detenerla de alguna manera, pero Eugéne volvió a golpearlo. Henry se dio cuenta de lo que Céline estaba intentando hacer, cuando la chica tocó la roca, le lanzó una bola de fuego azul. Isaac, que estaba detrás de ella, la empujó para quitarla del camino y recibió todo el golpe de lleno.

-¡Isaac!- dijo Céline. El general de Kraken sonrió y movió su mano para congelar la piedra, para después dejarse caer en el suelo.

Mientras pasaba eso, Aioros lanzó su flecha y destruyó la otra piedra, de la misma forma que había hecho la primera. Tanto Céline como Julián sintieron un alivio inmediato. Pero el destino de los enemigos estaba sellado. Julián encendió su cosmo al máximo y, tridente en alto, lanzó un fuerte ataque contra ellos. Relámpagos de energía cayeron del cielo y golpearon a todos los enemigos en ese patio. El ataque de Poseidón arrasó con a todos los enemigos, todos y cada uno de ellos. Cuando Julián terminó con ellos, solo quedaban Eugéne y Henry con vida.

Aioros y Milo se acercaron a Henry, quien escupía sangre.

-Santos de Athena- escupió el inglés- ya estarás satisfecho, ¿no es así, Aioros? Ya tuviste tu venganza… por tu mujer y por tu hermana-

-Todos van a estar a salvo sin ti, Henry- dijo Aioros en un tono orgulloso- y sabes que no va a terminar. Aún te espera una eternidad de sufrimiento en el Inframundo-

El inglés se echó a reír.

-¿Creen que somos los únicos que servimos a los dioses?- dijo Henry- el señor Deimos sigue libre… y tiene la información que obtuvimos hoy… otros seguirán con nuestra misión-

Aioros frunció el entrecejo. Milo se inclinó hacia él.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo el santo de Escorpión- ¿quién más…?-

Como respuesta, Henry solo tosió sangre de nuevo y se desplomó en el suelo, muerto. Milo se mordió el labio, y Aioros dejó escapar un suspiró que era una mezcla de alivio y un poco de preocupación.

Al mismo tiempo, Eugéne también estaba a punto de morir. Isaac estaba herido, tumbado en el suelo junto a ellos. Céline tomó su mano y cerró los ojos, encendiendo su cosmo suavemente, un cosmo que no sabía que tenía. Solo cerró los ojos y deseó curar al general marino que la había protegido, y así pasó. Las quemaduras azules en el cuerpo de Isaac desaparecieron.

-Gracias, señora- dijo Isaac, sorprendido de verse curado.

-De… de nada- dijo Céline, mirando sus manos- no sabía que podía hacer eso…-

-Estuvo muy bien, señora- dijo el general marino de Kraken.

Céline sonrió, y se acercó a Julián, quien la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí mismo. Y la abrazó. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como si se le fuera a escapar en cualquier momento, como nunca antes la había abrazado. Su pequeña reina estaba ahí, por fin a salvo, lejos de sus enemigos. Céline le tocó la mejilla con el dorso de su mano y sonrió. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla con cariño, y se sonrojó.

-Está todo bien, Céline- dijo Julián sin soltarla- estás a salvo-

Céline sonrió.

-No estés tan satisfecho, Poseidón- dijo Eugéne justo antes de expirar- aún quedan más de nosotros para destruirlos. Esto no se ha terminado…-

-Eso fue lo mismo que dijo Henry- dijo Aioros en un tono serio.

-No importa- dijo Julián, sin soltar a Céline, mirándola y sonriendo- no estaré solo para enfrentar lo que ellos envíen contra nosotros-

Céline sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver a su hermano, que seguía aturdido, apoyado en los hombros de Bian. La chica se acercó a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-François…- dijo Céline en voz baja. Cerró los ojos y, como había hecho con Isaac, deseó curar a su hermano. Y lo logró. François abrió sus ojos, y éstos ya no eran rojos, sino habían vuelto a su color normal.

-¿Céline?- dijo François, haciendo un gesto de dolor: tenía una horrible jaqueca. Se soltó de Bian y se arrojó a abrazar a su hermana, casi tumbándola al suelo. Por suerte, Julián los detuvo justo a tiempo- ¿estás bien?¡Lo siento muchísimo, hermanita! Traté de detenerme, no podía evitar obedecer lo que me ordenaba Fleur de Lys…-

-Oye, oye- dijo Céline, abrazando a François- lo sé. No tuviste opción, no podías hacer nada al respecto. Te quiero, hermanito-

François no sonrió. La miró, aliviado, una vez que se separaron, y miró de reojo a Julián.

-Poseidón…- dijo François con una expresión llena de seriedad.

-François…- dijo Julián a su vez, inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente ante el hermano de su esposa.

-Sé que mi hermanita te pertenece- dijo François con seriedad- y sé lo que le has hecho en el pasado, las veces que la hiciste llorar…-

-Y estoy muy arrepentido de ello, de verdad- dijo Julián.

El chico miró al joven dios por unos minutos, hasta que estuvo satisfecho.

-Te creo, Poseidón- dijo François, irguiendo su espalda y cruzando sus brazos- pero quiero que prometas que nunca, nunca no volverás a lastimar a mi hermana-

Julián tomó la mano de Céline y la besó con tanta devoción que François lo notó de inmediato, y relajó su mirada.

-Tienes mi palabra, François, que Céline no volverá a estar triste. No por mi culpa- dijo Julián.

François asintió con su expresión grave, pero después sonrió, aliviado de que todo se hubiera resuelto de la mejor manera.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando la historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Y no, Leilani no es hija de Poseidón ni de Julián ni mucho menos, en el próximo capítulo, que es el último, les daré la explicación. Les mando un abrazo enorme. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	10. X: Epílogo

**MAR EN CALMA**

X: EPILOGO

 _Residencia Laurent, Marsella_

Monsieur Laurent estaba en su estudio, contando las bolsas de oro que Henry y Eugéne le habían dado a cambio de sus servicios. Ah, y de sus dos hijos. Estaba feliz. Había valido la pena. Se deshizo de dos grandes problemas: François y Céline. Y había hecho un buen negocio con ellos.

Llamaron a la puerta. Monsieur Laurent no esperaba visitas, pero supuso que Henry había terminado con su misión y venía a darle un extra por sus molestias. Se levantó y abrió la puerta, para encontrarse a su propia hija, con una expresión furiosa en su rostro, y acompañada de un hombre alto, y apuesto, que monsieur Laurent supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

No hubo muchas palabras de parte de los recién llegados. Ninguna, de hecho. Julián se limitó a darle un buen puñetazo en la cara, que lo hizo caer al suelo. Tan pronto como lo hicieron, Julián cerró la puerta, y ambos se alejaron de aquella casa.

-No tenías que hacerlo, Julián- dijo Céline.

-Sí, sí tenía- dijo Julian, frotando su puño dolido sin dejar de sonreír- y se sintió bien. Nadie se mete con mi esposa y sale ileso-

Céline sonrió ampliamente, y tomó la mano de Julián. Éste la besó en la frente.

-He estado pensando en tu hermano, François- dijo Julián, sin soltar la mano de Céline- desde que Kanon regresó al lado de Athena, me ha faltado un general marino. Tu hermano haría un excelente general-

-No estoy segura, Julián- dijo Céline, dudosa- no le caes muy bien-

-Lo sé, y me lo merezco- dijo Julián- pero también sé que él no querrá separarse de ti, o tú de él, ¿o me equivoco?-

Céline sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. Ambos se detuvieron el la bahía, frente al mar, mirando el castillo de If frente a ellos. La chica se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa, y él la miró con adoración.

-Vámonos, esposa mía- dijo Julián, guiñándole un ojo- volvamos a nuestro reino. Al templo bajo el mar-

x-x-x

 _Vieux Port, Marsella, Francia_

Los generales marinos esperaban a Julián Solo desde Vieux Port, junto a la bahía de Marsella. Sorrento acompañaba a Leilani en el mirador del viejo puerto, desde donde se podía ver el castillo de If. La tomó por los hombros y la besó en la mejilla. Ambos sonrieron ampliamente y se volvieron hacia la bahía de nuevo.

-Sorrento, esto es hermoso- dijo ella- y pensar… que mi hogar está del otro lado del mundo-

-Tu hogar está donde está tu corazón, ¿no es así?- dijo Sorrento, y Leilani asintió. El joven general tomó su mano y la puso sobre su propio pecho- desde que me… sacaste del mar en Moloka'i, mi corazón se ha estado quedando contigo. Late cada vez más rápido cuando te miro-

Leilani sonrió, mirándolo con sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

-Por muchos años, me equivoqué sobre mi propio corazón- dijo Sorrento- pero desde que te conocí, todo ha sido muy claro- le besó las manos- yo… Leilani…-

-Sorrento, yo…- dijo ella a su vez.

-¡Oh, por todos los dioses!- exclamó Julián Solo, llegando detrás de ellos junto con Céline, haciendo que ambos dieran un respingo de sorpresa y se volvieran hacia él- ¡ya díganse como se sienten los dos!-

Ambos se ruborizaron importantemente y bajaron la mirada, haciendo reír a Céline y haciendo que los otros generales marinos tosieran para enmascarar sus risas. Julián le dio a Sorrento un golpe amistoso en el hombro, y se volvió a Leilani.

-Eres bienvenida en el templo bajo el mar. Y yo sé quien eres tú- dijo Julián en un tono paternal que no sabía que tenía- o bueno, quien es tu padre-

Leilani dio un paso atrás, y Sorrento la detuvo por la espalda para que no cayera a la bahía que estaba prácticamente a treinta centímetros detrás de ella.

-¿Quién es, Julián?- preguntó Céline, alzando las cejas con curiosidad.

-Mírala bien, Céline- dijo Julián, sonriendo- ¿a quién se parece?-

-Se parece a ti, Julián- dijo Céline, frunciendo el entrecejo un poco. Julián no dejó de sonreír- ¿qué no me estás diciendo? ¿Tú eres su…?-

-No, no puede ser. Tú eres de mi edad, y además, mi madre dijo que mi padre tenía los ojos marrones- dijo Leilani antes de que Julián dijera algo, y se volvió a Céline- así como los tuyos-

Céline la miró con atención, y de pronto supo de quien se trataba. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y se llevó las manos a la boca.

-No…- dijo Céline, cruzándose de brazos, como si fuera una niña pequeña a punto de hacer un horrible berrinche- ese mocoso no aprendió como pelear o como proteger el templo bajo el mar, ¡pero sí aprendió tus mañas!-

Julián se sonrojó ante ese reproche, y Céline se llevó las manos a la boca, arrepentida de lo que había dicho.

-Lo lamento, Julián- dijo la chica, apenada de haber dudado de él.

-No te preocupes, Céline- dijo Julián, sacudiendo la cabeza y volviéndose a Leilani- tu padre es nuestro hijo, Tritón. Como dijo Céline, él aprendió demasiado bien mis mañas. Lo lamento mucho, que hayas crecido sin tu padre por culpa de lo que hizo-

Leilani parpadeó, sorprendida, y Sorrento también los miró, incrédulo.

-Pero señor Poseidón- dijo el general de Sirena- eso hace a Leilani su… su…-

-Así es- dijo Julián, sonriendo- Leilani, eres bienvenida, si quieres venir, al templo bajo el mar. Eres parte de nuestra familia-

-Y tendremos una pequeña conversación con tu padre, Leilani- dijo Céline.

Leilani sonrió educadamente, más confundida que otra cosa, y Sorrento tomó su mano y la besó de nuevo en la mejilla. Julián puso los ojos en blanco, y encendieron su cosmo. Y todos regresaron al templo bajo el mar.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis, Santuario de Athena, Atenas, Grecia_

Sofi le puso la última dosis del medicamento a Satu mientras dormía, y le quitó los cabellos de la cara. Miró de reojo a Kanon, que también estaba dormido, cruzado de brazos sobre una silla junto a la cama. La pelirroja tomó el aparato que había estado usando, y lo puso en el abdomen de Satu, escuchando el constante y regular latido del corazón del pequeño. Sonrió y lo puso de lado.

-¿Sabes? Tengo que conseguirme uno de esos. Me gusta escuchar el corazón del enano- dijo Kanon en voz baja, pero aún haciéndola dar un respingo de sorpresa.

-Kanon, pensé que estabas dormido- dijo Sofi.

-Lo estaba- dijo el gemelo, sonriendo levemente.

-Lo lamento- dijo ella en voz baja- vuelve a dormir, Kanon. Nos veremos en la mañana-

El gemelo asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos, acomodándose para volver a dormirse. Sofi sonrió y, tras cubrir el brazo de Satu que había descubierto para poner el medicamento, salió de la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Una vez que salió, casi grita de espanto cuando alguien la tomó de los hombros. No tenía que asustarse. Era Aioros, quien había regresado con Milo de Marsella.

-¡Aioros!- dijo ella- ¡me asustaste!-

-Lo siento- dijo Aioros, abrazándola- disculpa la demora, tuvimos complicaciones en Marsella. ¿Cómo está Satu?-

-Bien, ya esta estable. Ambos están bien- dijo Sofi.

-¿Satu y Kanon?- preguntó Milo.

Sofi puso cara de circunstancias, y Aioros reprimió las ganas de reír.

-No, Milo- dijo Sofi, suspirando- Satu y el bebé-

Milo se quedó helado al escuchar eso.

-¡Así que fue él quien metió las patas!- dijo Milo en voz alta. Tanto Aioros como Sofi dijeron "shhhhhh" para hacerlo bajar la voz, lo cual hizo- lo siento. Así que fue Kanon el culpable del reciente regaño del maestro Shion-

Sofi asintió.

-Bueno, me alegra que Satu y el bebé estén bien- dijo Milo- ¿y Cathy?-

-También está bien- dijo Sofi- está en tu templo, esperándote, Milo-

Milo sonrió su enorme sonrisa encantadora y, tras despedirse de ellos, subió rápidamente a su templo. Mientras tanto, Aioros abrazó a Sofi y la besó.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Aioros- Kanon dijo, por medio de su cosmo, que los habían atacado en el hospital-

-Lo hicieron, Aioros- dijo Sofi, y el santo de Sagitario palideció- no te preocupes, _amore mio_ , Kanon nos protegió. Solo uno se acercó lo suficiente para que le ensartara un tripié en la cabeza. Creo que está en el hospital en este momento, pero como paciente. Puede ser que… se me haya pasado la mano…-

Aioros sonrió.

-Vaya… recuérdame no hacerte enojar- dijo el santo de Sagitario.

Sofi se echó a reír, y ambos se tomaron de la mano, y regresaron al templo de Sagitario. Ya casi amanecía, y ambos querían ya descansar.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Escorpión, Santuario de Athena_

Milo llegó a su templo cuando la luz del día estaba ya iluminando el interior de su habitación. Cathy estaba dormida en una orilla sobre la cama de Milo, abrazando a Mister Darcy contra su abdomen, como si se tratara de una almohada más. El joven caballero sonrió al verla, se quitó la armadura y se metió en la cama, al lado contrario. Iba a abrazarla, pero el pequeño perro despertó y comenzó a gruñirle.

-Soy yo, Darcy, ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Milo, reprendiendo al perro. Éste saco la lengua y comenzó a mover la cola de contento, brincando a su regazo. Milo lo acarició distraídamente y lo puso a los pies de la cama, para después abrazar a Cathy y atrayéndola hacia sí mismo. Cathy sonrió en sueños y se abrazó de él. Milo se sentía feliz al tenerla en sus brazos.

-¿Milo?- dijo ella, entre dormida y despierta.

-Shhhh, aquí estoy- dijo el santo de Escorpión- sigue durmiendo, mi amor-

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Cathy, tallándose los ojos para despertar- ¿tú y Aioros volvieron bien?-

-Todo bien, mi amor- dijo Milo, cariñosamente acariciándole sus cabellos- vuelve a dormir, Cathy. Es tan tarde que es temprano, y ambos estamos muy desvelados-

Cathy asintió y abrazó a Milo, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él. Milo la recibió, contento, y cerró los ojos, quedando envuelto en un profundo sueño, al igual que Cathy. Ninguno de los dos sintió cuando Mister Darcy se echó entre los dos.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Poseidón, Templo bajo el Mar_

Julián y Céline entraron a la recámara principal, tomados de la mano. La chica pasó su mirada sobre todos los objetos que estaban en esa habitación. La recordaba perfectamente. Recordaba todos los rincones de la habitación y el vestidor donde se habían intentado esconder cada una de las amantes de su esposo. Recordó el cuchillo que había tomado, y como se había cortado el cuello para librarse de su esposo. Y ahora, estaba de regreso con él.

Julián notó la expresión torturada de Céline.

-Te trae malos recuerdos, lo lamento mucho- dijo Julián.

-Yo también lo lamento- dijo Céline, inconscientemente llevándose la mano al cuello- supongo que te asusté mucho cuando… lo hice…-

-Me morí contigo ese día, mi amada Anfitrite- dijo el joven dios- pero insisto, jamás te volveré a hacer llorar. Jamás volveré a mirar a otra mujer-

Julián abrió uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche, y de ella sacó un anillo con un enorme zafiro. Lo deslizó sobre su dedo corazón, cubriendo la marca que la niña tenía en el mismo. Tras ello besó su mano.

-Vamos, mi pequeña- dijo Julián, levantando el edredón de la cama para que su esposa se metiera a la misma- fue una larga noche, y necesitas descansar-

x-x-x

 _Sala del Trono, Templo bajo el Mar_

Al día siguiente, Tritón entró a la sala del trono de su padre, ignorante de lo que estaba pasando. Tenía la apariencia de un hombre de treinta y tantos años, con cabello azulados y ojos color castaño. Caminaba pavoneándose, como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Tenía varios cientos de años sin ver a sus padres, pero estaba vez Poseidón lo había llamado al templo bajo el mar. Cuando llegó ante los tronos de sus padres, se detuvo en seco. No solo estaba ahí Poseidón. También estaba Anfitrite. Incluso estaban tomados de las manos. Tritón alzó las cejas. ¿Qué no estaban peleados? Llevaban siglos sin verse, sin hablarse, ¿y de repente estaban juntos de nuevo?

-Tritón- dijo Julián en un tono severo- viniste-

-Sí, padre, aquí estoy- dijo Tritón, alzando las cejas- ¿qué hace mi madre aquí?-

-Mucho cuidado, mocoso- le dijo Céline con un tono peligroso.

Tritón parpadeó. ¿Ahora que había hecho? Su madre solo lo llamaba así cuando estaba en graves problemas.

-Eeh…- comenzó Tritón.

Para cualquier persona que desconociera a los presentes, se veía como si una niña y un adolescente estuvieran regañando a un hombre mayor. La escena, sin embargo, no dejaba de ser divertida.

-Hace diecisiete años, ¿estuviste en la isla Moloka'i en Hawaii?- dijo Julián en un tono severo, haciendo palidecer a su hijo- ¿y estuviste con una mujer?-

Tritón tragó saliva.

-Eh… yo…- comenzó a decir Tritón.

-Sorrento, Leilani, pueden pasar- dijo Julián.

El general marino entró a la sala del trono, con Leilani tomada de su brazo y una mirada preocupada. Sorrento apretó su mano para tranquilizarla. La chica se volvió hacia él, quien le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Tritón la miró, y el alma se le cayó a los pies.

-No puede ser…- comenzó Tritón, rascándose la cabeza- no puede… yo no sabía…-

-¿No sabías qué cosa, mocoso?- dijo Céline en voz alta, poniéndose de pie, haciendo sonreír a Julián y a Sorrento- ¿necesitas que te demos la conversación de las abejitas y las florecitas? ¿o qué esperabas que pasara cuando estás con una mujer?-

Tritón tragó saliva.

-Mamá, lo lamento mucho- dijo Tritón, cabizbajo.

-Bueno, a partir de hoy Leilani estará con Sorrento con nuestro permiso- dijo Céline en un tono que no admitía ninguna queja- y tú te vas a responsabilizar de tus acciones, le vas a explicar de qué se trata ser una semidiosa-

-Sí, mamá- dijo Tritón en tono derrotado

-Ahora fuera de aquí- dijo Céline, y Tritón obedeció de inmediato.

Una vez que Tritón se retiró de la sala, Julián se echó a reír. Sorrento sonrió ampliamente, aunque Leilani estaba asustada y confundida.

-Con su permiso, señor Poseidón- dijo Sorrento- quisiera llevar a Leilani para hablar con su padre, ya que no tuvo… oportunidad de decirle nada-

-Mañana- dijo Julián con un gesto aburrido- creo que Leilani debería descansar el día de hoy. De hecho- acentuó su sonrisa- tú también deberías tomarte el día libre, Sorrento-

El general de Sirena alzó las cejas.

-Bueno, vayan- dijo Julián- yo quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi esposa-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis, Santuario de Athena_

-Vaya, miren quién despertó por fin- dijo Saga en tono sarcástico, al ver a Kanon ojeroso y despeinado saliendo a la cocina por algo de comer bien pasado el mediodía. El gemelo menor solo gruñó.

-No molestes, Saga, fue una larga noche- dijo Kanon a su vez. Saga le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Lo sé, Kanon- dijo Saga, alzando las cejas con una expresión llena de simpatía- sé que fue muy difícil para ti-

Kanon asintió, cabizbajo.

-Al principio, no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a pasar- dijo Kanon en voz baja- sabía que mi lugar era con Satu y con el bebé. Pero… pero no fue hasta que casi lo pierde… lo perdemos, que lo entendí-

-¿Qué entendiste?- dijo Saga.

-Que los amo a los dos- dijo Kanon, mirando hacia abajo y haciendo que Saga sonriera ampliamente- a Satu, y a la criatura que lleva. No puedo vivir sin ellos dos-

Saga abrazó a su hermano brevemente.

-Descansa, Kanon, tienes razón- dijo Saga- ayer fue un largo día para ustedes dos. Casandra les dejó algo de comer-

-Gracias, Saga- dijo Kanon.

En ese momento, llegaron Casandra y Kostas. Cuando el pequeño vio a Kanon, soltó la mano de su mamá y corrió a abrazarse de las piernas de su tío.

-Tío Kanon, tío Kanon- dijo Kostas- tengo que preguntarte algo-

-¿Qué sucede, enano?- dijo Kanon.

-Kostas, tu tío está muy cansado, tuvo que cuidar a Satu toda la noche- dijo Saga.

-Solo quiero preguntarle algo a mi tío, papá- dijo Kostas, poniendo esos enormes ojos a los que nadie podía decir que no, y se volvió a Kanon- tío, ¿tendré un primo o una prima?-

-Aún no sé, enano- dijo Kanon- pero cuando lo sepamos, serás el primero en saber-

-¿No has visto si tiene cara de niño o de niña?- preguntó Kostas.

-No, aún no- dijo Kanon, sonriendo. Revolvió los cabellos de su sobrino y se fue a su habitación, arrastrando las piernas de cansancio, y desapareció detrás de la puerta. Saga sonrió, y abrazó a Casandra.

-¿Ambos están bien?- preguntó Casandra.

-Estarán bien, Casy- dijo Saga a su vez, abrazándola y atrayéndola hacia sí mismo.

x-x-x

FIN

¡Hola chicos! Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. El fic de Shaka ya está terminado, y se reanudará el sábado 24 de septiembre, ya que mañana salgo de viaje y, si bien sí tengo acceso a internet, voy a andar turisteando y no voy a cargar con la computadora. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme. nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


End file.
